


Under the Summer Sun

by aos_skimmons



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, F/F, Summer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 40,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4813814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aos_skimmons/pseuds/aos_skimmons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ranch life wasn’t for everyone, but it definitely was for Lexa Woods. </p><p>Lexa was working on the Griffin Ranch for the summer. She was looking forward to the  hard work, manual labour and the calm days under the summer sun. But then Clarke Griffin came home and straight away Lexa's summer was flipped upside down, because falling in love had never been part of her plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to write this because I received a prompt on tumblr weeks ago and never got around to writing it. I'm not sure how many chapter this will be but we'll see how it goes.

Ranch life wasn’t for everyone, but it definitely was for Lexa Woods.

She had lived on a ranch with her Uncle Gustus almost her entire life until she moved to San Francisco to go to college. In her freshman year her Uncle sold the ranch when the work became too much for him and Lexa had been devastated.

But that quickly turned to understanding and then to happiness as she realised that moving to a house just outside of Polis was much better for him. And every summer she still returned to visit her Uncle and to work on nearby ranches.

There were large beads of sweat dripping down Lexa’s forehead and trailed down her neck. They tickled her skin but she ignored them, focusing ahead of her instead. But this time the sweat wasn’t from working out on the ranch; it was because of her car, the faulty air conditioning to be exact.

Even with both windows of her old pickup open the light breeze did nothing to cool her down under the strong Texas sun. Lexa’s white tank top was slightly damp and she was glad she had decided to wrap her flannel shirt around her waist before she climbed into the car.

The groceries that she had just picked up were in the back of her truck and they rattled as she drove down the bumpy dirt lane towards the Griffin Ranch.

It was a decent sized ranch owned by Abby and Jake Griffin. There were three other people working on the ranch like her, as ranch hands. Two of them were permanent, Wells Jaha and Bellamy Blake. Lexa had only met the boys two weeks ago when she first started at the ranch but she got along with them well enough. The other like Lexa was only hired for the summer to earn some money for college. Her name was Octavia Blake. She was loud but a good worker and she was Bellamy’s sister. She had been recommended by her brother to try to get a job there and thankfully Abby and Jake had been more than willing to hire.

Finally, Lexa reached the house. The large wooden structure was slightly too big for just the two Griffin’s but the doors were always open and more often than not neighbours were walking through the doors for meal times.

It was why when Abby had found that the pantry was running low on a few items she had sent Lexa to Polis to retrieve a few things.

Lexa climbed out of her pickup, relieved to be out of the metal death box and into the open air. It wasn’t much better but Lexa was still grateful for it. She tugged her hat lower over her eyes to protect them from the sun’s rays then she moved to grab the few bags out of the back.

She was struggling to juggle the three bags in her arms when she felt one being taken from her. It was Bellamy. He had almost black shaggy hair and his nose was dotted with freckles. And if Lexa wasn’t a raging lesbian she was sure she would have found him attractive.

He smiled charmingly at her then and said, “You know you could always make two trips.”

Lexa scoffed, “Two trips is for the weak,” she replied and he laughed, throwing his head back, his eyes squinting shut.

“You got that right.”

The two headed for the front door, which was already propped open to allow a breeze to flow around the house. The only thing in their way was the fly screen to stop unwanted insects crawling inside.

Lexa kicked open the screen and instinctively rubbed the soles of her boots against the rough mat below her feet before moving on.

 “What are you doing up by the house anyway? I thought you were mucking out the horses and it’s another hour till lunch.”

“A thank you for helping would have sufficed,” he replied teasingly and Lexa rolled her eyes, after the two weeks of knowing him she was used to his teasing tone, one that he used often. “Abby wanted us all in the house, says she wants us to meet someone,” he shrugged. “Everyone else is already in there.”

“Who we meeting?” Lexa asked, she couldn’t remember Abby or Jake telling her that someone was coming to the ranch today.

“Not sure,” he said. “She just radioed that we were needed.”

Now feeling curious Lexa quickened her pace ever so slightly. She and Bellamy dumped the bags in the kitchen before Bellamy led the way into the large living room.

True to Bellamy’s word, everyone else was already there. Lexa took her hat off as she stepped into the room and held it at her side. Wells was sat on the sofa, he nodded at her. Octavia smiled widely and waved and Jake began his way towards them. Abby was just walking into the room herself, coming down the stairs.

“Thanks for doing that Lexa,” Abby said.

“It’s no problem ma’am.” Lexa told her.

Lexa could tell that Abby wanted to say something about her calling her ‘ma’am’ but she didn’t, knowing that Lexa would still call her by the title even when she insisted that Abby was fine. It was a habit that Lexa had picked up over her years at working at other ranches during her summers, one she found hard to break.

“So the reason we called you all up here is because our daughter is coming today and we thought it would be nice for everyone to be here to meet her.” Jake said.

Lexa’s eyebrows rose slightly because for some reason she hadn’t realised the Griffin’s had a daughter, although she had only known them for two weeks so really she shouldn’t have been so surprised. She barely knew them.

“I haven’t seen Clarke in two years,” Wells stated.

“It’s seems like longer,” Bellamy added.

Lexa noted Jake and Abby’s sad smiles and she briefly wondered why Clarke hadn’t come back last summer. No one has the courage to ask what Lexa was thinking, even though Lexa was sure she couldn’t be the only one thinking it.

“When is she getting here?” Octavia asked curiously.

“She should have been here ten minutes ago but I think she’s running a bit late,” Jake explained.

As if on cue, the sound of tires could be heard outside and Lexa, like the others turned to the window. Outside a yellow Beetle came to a stop and Lexa held in a scoff, already getting a feel for the girl.

“And that would be Clarke.” Jake said.

“I’ll go help her with her things,” Wells offered.

He stood up from the sofa and Bellamy followed him out, instinctively Lexa did the same even though she figured three people would be a bit too many to help with just suitcases.

Lexa was proved wrong a few moments later. Clarke had four large light blue suitcases, how they all fit in the small car Lexa would never know, but they did, and they were fucking heavy too.

Clarke was quickly wrapped in warm hugs from her parents. And while they got on with their greetings, not wanting to disrupt, Lexa, Bellamy, Wells and Octavia all dragged Clarke’s many suitcases into the house.

When they came back out Lexa had a few more drops of sweat dripping down her forehead. And for the first time Lexa got a good look at the Griffin girl.

Her instant thought was that she was beautiful. She had bright blonde hair, even brighter blue eyes and smile that could probably fix hunger. It didn’t help that she was wearing a skirt that was most likely really uncomfortable for travelling and a low cut shirt that revealed just enough cleavage.

But then Clarke was being wrapped up in another hug, this time from Bellamy and Wells and Clarke laughed loudly as they bear hugged her. Lexa refused to admit how much she liked the sound.

“Looking good Wells,” Clarke winked and Lexa felt like sighing.

She hated girls like Clarke, overly flirty, not hard working and more focused on what their reflection looked like in a mirror than on their personality.

“You too Griff,” he replied with a grin.

“Clarke it’s so good to see you. You’re all grown up!” Bellamy exclaimed.

“I was pretty grown up last time you saw me too Bell,” Clarke said with a roll of her eyes.  

He shrugged, “Still.”

“I’m Octavia,” the younger Blake cut in, “This one’s sister,” she said nudging Bellamy’s arm.

“Clarke,” the blonde replied.

“And the silent broody one is Lexa,” Octavia said, gesturing to Lexa with a wave of her hand.

Lexa frowned. She wasn’t broody? She gave a quick tip of her hat but said nothing else, not knowing what to say since she already knew Clarke’s name and the blonde knew hers.

Clarke gave her a look and Lexa wondered what she had done wrong even though all she had done was nod at the girl but before Lexa could do or say anything else Abby spoke up.

“Let’s head inside Clarke, I’ll whip something up for lunch,” she said guiding her daughter towards the door.

“Thank god, it’s fucking hot out here.”

Lexa knew this was going to be a long summer.

* * *

Lexa and Wells ended up helping Abby get lunch ready, making a bunch of sandwiches stuffed with various meats while Clarke caught up with her dad and Bellamy, and got to know Octavia. They made way more than necessary, knowing that it was more than likely that a few people would drop by from nearby ranches.

Soon Wells was carrying the tray of sandwiches into the dining room where everyone was already seated, Abby with a large stack of plates in her hands and Lexa with napkins.

“Lunch is served.” Wells announced as he dropped the plate of sandwiches down in the middle of the large wooden table. Abby quickly handed out plates and Lexa did the same with the napkins.

Lexa reached into the middle of the table the same time as everyone else to grab herself a sandwich and she quickly took a bite, knowing this would be her only meal until dinnertime when she got home.

“Is there something that does have so much mayonnaise on it?” Clarke asked, a hint of disgust in her tone, “Or bread?”

Everyone, including Jake and Abby looked mildly surprised before their expressions settled into one of sadness at how different their daughter had become over the past two years.

This time Lexa couldn’t hold in her scoff and she quickly slapped a hand over her mouth after the offending sound slipped out.

Clarke’s gaze snapped towards her and Lexa had the decency to duck her head in embarrassment.

“Is there something amusing about what I said?” she asked coldly.

Lexa swallowed her bite before answering, “No,” she lied.

Clarke’s eyes narrowed, “If you have something to say then say it.”

“Clarke…” Abby warned but her daughter paid her no attention and Lexa couldn’t help but reply.

“It was simply amusing.” 

“Bread is fattening,” Clarke stated.

Lexa tried to hide her smile but she didn’t try to do a very good job of it, and the sight made anger simmer inside Clarke.

 “Of course it is,” Lexa said sarcastically.

Clarke snapped, “What the fuck is your problem?”

“Clarke language,” Jake scolded.

“I’m almost twenty two years old dad, and it’s _her_ fault!” Clarke huffed and Lexa felt a smirk appear on her lips.

Lexa stood up then. She plucked another sandwich off the pile and pushed her chair out. “I think I’ll get back to work now.”

“Fine, run away,” Clarke muttered.

Lexa ignored her, “Thank you for lunch and I apologise for my behaviour, it was unprofessional and inappropriate.”

Before anyone could reply Lexa made her leave.

She ended up finishing her lunch next to the tree by the house under the protective shade from the leaves. She leaned up against the trunk with her hat in her lap and while she would never admit it, her mind kept drifting back to the fiery blonde inside.

* * *

It didn’t take Lexa long to see the blonde again, it was early the next morning as she parked her pickup outside the Griffin house. Clarke was sat on the steps next to her father looking like she was ready to murder.

Unlike Bellamy, Wells and Octavia, Lexa didn’t live on the ranch with the rest of the hands, instead she stayed with her Uncle who lived nearby. But that just meant that Lexa was able to enjoy her favourite time of the day as she drove in to work, when the sun had only just risen making the sky various shades of pinks and oranges.

But the sight of the blonde and her father send a jolt of apprehension through her. 

The blonde was dressed much differently from yesterday, in just a simple pair of denim shorts and green V-neck t-shirt that was tied at the waist. Unlike Lexa who was wearing a similar variation to what she had on yesterday.

Lexa took a deep breath as she got out of her car and slipped her keys into her pocket, preparing herself for whatever was about to come. Clarke may be undeniably beautiful, but no beauty was worth a terrible personality.

Once Lexa is nearer Jake stood up but Clarke remained seated, her elbows on her knees and her chin resting on her hands.

“Morning Lexa,” Jake greeted.

“Sir,” Lexa replied.

“Clarke here wanted to say something about yesterday lunch,” he prompted looking at his daughter.

Clarke glared at him, no doubtingly hating being treated like a teenager rather than the twenty one year old that she actually was.

“Sorry,” she huffed unconvincingly. Jake looked exasperated at Clarke’s weak attempt of an apology but didn’t say anything.

“That’s perfectly fine,” Lexa replied with a casual shrug. Clarke rolled her eyes but only Lexa caught it.

And then Jake said something that felt like a punch in Lexa’s gut and she honestly didn’t know what she did to deserve it.

“Clarke will be working with you this summer.”

Apparently Clarke hadn’t been informed of this either and she loudly exclaimed, “WHAT?!”

Lexa’s response was much more calm but equally surprised, “I’m going to have to agree with your daughter.”

“You already woke me up at this ungodly hour to apologise to this fucking stable girl and now you’re telling me I have to work?! This is summer dad.” Clarke said as if the season was a reason not to work.

“This will be good for you Clarke.”

“Well I’m not doing it.”

She crossed her arms firmly over her chest (Lexa forced her eyes not to drop to the girls chest).

“Yes you are.” Jake said firmly, “You’ve been here for less than 24 hours and your mother and I have already seen enough to know that we don’t like how you’ve changed over the last two years.”

Lexa shifted from foot to foot, feeling uncomfortable listening to a family dispute and she almost left, but then Clarke stormed back inside before she could take even a step. The door slammed shut behind her, clattering loudly against the doorframe.

“I’m sorry about her Lexa,” Jake said, as he rubbed the back of his neck. “She used to love the ranch,” he said sadly, “Then she went off to college and I think she found that city life suited her more.”

Lexa nodded like she understood but really she didn’t understand at all. She loved ranch life, she loved the hard labour and the feeling of accomplishment that she had at the end of every day.

“Sir I know you said she was going to work with me but…”

“I know it’s a lot to ask. Don’t tell the others but you’re one of the best ranch hands we’ve had for ages, I just know that this would be good for her. _You_ could be good for her.”

Lexa desperately wanted to disagree, to argue that this was a terrible idea. But Jake’s kind eyes and earnest tone make it impossible for Lexa to do so. So instead she just nods and lets her fate for the rest of the summer settle on her shoulders.

“I’m going to go talk to Clarke, just…try and have some patience with her?” Jake begged, “She’s a good person.”

“Of course, sir.”

“Thank you Lexa.”

Jake went to head back inside but Lexa surprised both of them by speaking up.

“Maybe I should go talk to her,” she said.

Jake looked at her incredulously, “Really?”

Lexa gave a one-shouldered shrug, “If we’re going to be working together for the rest of the summer, I might as well try and get along with Clarke.”

Jake nodded, “Good idea,” he agreed. “Her room is on the second floor, third door on the right.” Lexa moved past Jake and he placed a grateful hand on her upper back as she passed. “You’re a good person Lexa, thank you.”

As she stepped into the house Lexa took her hat off and placed it by the door. She kicked the small amount of dirt of the bottom of her boots and onto the mat before heading to the stairs. The wood creaked under foot and the rail was cool under her palm.

Third door on the right, Jake had said. Lexa spotted it easily, but her pace was slower than usual, already regretting to speak to the blonde who was no doubt still in a bad mood.

All too soon she was outside the white door, mentally preparing what to say to Clarke, the girl she was going t be working with for the reminder of her time at the Griffin’s, the girl who definitely didn’t want to be here.

She rapped her knuckles against the wood, short and sharp.

“Go away dad,” came a muffled reply.

Lexa wasn’t Clarke’s dad so she figured she _technically_ could still go in. She did just that, before she could change her mind.

“I said go- oh…it’s you.”

Clarke was sat on her bed, the sheets were light purple and unmade, her back was against the headboard and she was hugging a pillow to her chest.

“Morning to you too,” Lexa said, her tone sarcastic.

“What are you doing here?”

Lexa shrugged, “Don’t know really.”

“Then get out.” Clarke said plainly.

Lexa chose to ignore her, deciding she should try to talk to her a bit more and instead she stepped further into the room. Her eyes wandered to the various frames that lined the walls, pictures of Clarke with her parents on the ranch.

“Or come in, whatever,” Clarke grumbled.

“Your father is adamant that you work on the ranch.” Lexa reminded.

“My father isn’t in charge of me anymore.”

“You are also under their roof.”

“What are you?” Clarke snapped.

Lexa frowned, “Excuse me?”

“You’re what nineteen? Twenty?”

“Twenty,” Lexa muttered, as if it mattered.

Clarke continued like she hadn’t heard her, “Yet you act like a fucking 40 year old, you’re just like my parents.”

“I simply know the value of hard work and your parents are good people Clarke and you should respect them.”

“I know hard work. I go to college remember?”

Lexa held in her comment about not having to actually work hard at college if you didn’t want to, deciding that wouldn’t get them anywhere in this already train wreck of a conversation.

“I was told, yes.”

Clarke stared at her for a second, then she stated, “You’re so fucking weird. You’re like a robot.”

Lexa’s gaze hardened. She ignored Clarke’s comment, knowing that she didn’t have the most welcoming personality, especially to strangers. It had taken the first week at the Ranch to say more than a few words to Bellamy, Wells and Octavia.

“We are going to work together no matter how you feel about the matter, you might as well get over yourself.”

“I will be out fixing the fencing today, you can join me or you don’t, that’s your choice.”

When Clarke didn’t say anything else Lexa let herself out of the girls room and shut the door quietly behind her. She figured it could have gone worse.

* * *

Lexa made her way downstairs, surprised to see Jake waiting at the bottom. He looked to her hopefully, and the blue of his eyes reminded her of Clarke’s.

“How did it go?” he asked. “There was no shouting so I assume it was ok?” he joked.

Lexa chuckled quietly, “Not quite sir. Clarke still seems unwilling to work.”

He sighed but nodded like it had been expected. “Have you had breakfast yet, Lexa?” Jake asked next.

“No sir-“ but before Lexa could say that she had brought something with her to eat as she was working Jake was already guiding her towards the kitchen.

“Abby made omelettes,” he told her.

“I have work-“

“I don’t want to disturb your work, but this is the least I can offer since I’m making Clarke work with you.”

Eventually Lexa relented, once again unable to say no to Jake Griffin.

Lexa took a seat at the table while Abby made her a plate, and once it was placed in front of her, along with a tall glass of orange juice, she smiled gratefully.

“Thank you ma’am.”

She ate reasonably quickly, putting her omelette on top of a piece of toast and grinding a large amount of pepper on top, then dipping her cut pieces into a pile of ketchup. Lexa had just polished off her juice when the kitchen door opened.

To her surprise it was Clarke, she would have thought the blonde would have gone back to sleep after she left.

Clarke quirked an eyebrow at her, “I thought you were going off to work?”

“Jake was kind enough to offer me some breakfast first.” Lexa explained. She glanced at Abby then before asking, “Are you coming to build the fencing with me today?”

Clarke glared at her, knowing exactly what she was doing. And as Lexa anticipated, Abby cut in before Clarke could reply.

“Yes she is, aren’t you Clarke?”

“ _Mom_.”

“ _Clarke_.” Abby mimicked. “You will eat your breakfast and you will go with Lexa. Do you understand me?”

Lexa let out a short laugh, not bothering to cover it this time. Clarke glared at her all the same.

Lexa knew she was being childish, something she never _ever_ was. But somehow the blonde in front of her brought it out of her. She wanted to get a rise out of her. She wanted a reaction. But she wasn’t sure why.

“Shut up.” Clarke snapped and Lexa raised her hands in defence.

Abby dropped a plate in front of her daughter, who looked at it with slight disgust but ate it anyway.

She ate slowly, probably just to annoy Lexa and she knew she was going to have to stay later than normal to get the work she had planned done. Finally Clarke was finished eating. Lexa had been tapping her foot impatiently for the past few minutes and that had made Clarke eat even slower.

“Let’s go,” Lexa said.

When Clarke made no move to get up Lexa just exited without her. She strode over to her truck and started up the engine. Using the heels of her hands she rubbed at her eyes, somehow already exhausted when normally that didn’t set in until the afternoon.

She didn’t notice Clarke storm out of the house until the passenger door opened and Clarke climbed in. She slouched in the seat and with that Lexa reversed and began the short drive to the barn.

Once they had loaded up the back of the truck with as many wooden fencing parts as they could and the equipment (and by they, it was mostly Lexa) the pair climbed back into Lexa’s pickup and they were off again.

It took exactly five minutes from then for Clarke to start to complain.

“Why the hell is it so hot?” she grumbled as she reached towards the controls.

“This is Texas and that,” she nodded to the a/c control, “is broken.”

“Broken?” Clarke’s jaw dropped.

“Yes.”

“Why don’t you get it fixed?”

“That costs money,” Lexa stated.

“Still, this heat is disgusting,” she groaned.

Lexa kept her eyes on the track in front of her, “Well it’s what we have, unless you want to _walk_ to the fencing site?” Lexa asked.

Clarke didn’t reply and Lexa smirked.

* * *

The sun was blaring down on Lexa’s shoulders; she had long ago abandoned her flannel shirt, tossing it into the truck.

As expected, Clarke refused to work, instead sitting with her back against the faded blue truck on the side that provided shade cover. Lexa didn’t mind, she had originally expected to be doing this alone anyway. It was harder alone, but not impossible.

Clarke was more focused on her phone rather than talking to her and for that she was grateful.

Once Lexa had dug the small hole she placed the stake into the ground, making sure the three holes for the planks were facing the correct way, then she grabbed her hammer from next to her feet.

At first she used more gentle taps to get it to stay in the ground by itself and then she raised the piece of equipment above her head to hammer the wooden stake into the ground with several strong strikes until it stood firm.

She didn’t notice the blonde behind her look up from her phone to stare at her toned back and muscled arms. She didn’t notice how Clarke’s cheeks flushed, and not from the heat. She didn’t notice how the girl’s jaw went slightly slack. And by the time she looked at Clarke again, the blonde had her eyes focused on her phone again.

Lexa struggled with the next part, placing the three planks into the holes on the stake and then getting them into the next stake along. She had been fine for the last four panels of fencing, but the slightly uneven ground underneath her feet was making it slightly harder.

What she hadn’t expected was for Clarke to suddenly be standing next to her, taking the weight of two of the planks.

Lexa gave Clarke a surprised look but she didn’t say anything, so the two women worked in silence until the panel was complete.

Finally it was Lexa to break their silence, “Thanks,” she said quietly.

“It looked like you were having trouble,” was all Clarke replied with.

To her surprise Clarke continues to help. They work mostly silently and even more to Lexa’s surprise, they work incredibly well together, moving quickly from panel to panel.

Lexa found herself staring at Clarke on more than one occasion, and whenever she realised what she was doing she would quickly snap her eyes away and chastise herself for doing so.

By the time it was almost lunchtime, most of the stakes and planks were gone and both girls were drenched in sweat. Lexa pulled off her gloves and tied her hair back into a messy bun to get it off her neck. Without thought, she quickly tugged her white tank top over her head and used the damp material to wipe the sweat off her face and the back of her neck.

It was only when she heard a quite ‘ _oh fuck’_ behind her that she remembered she was in fact, not alone like normal.

Clarke was staring at her obviously. Lexa knew she had a good body; she was proud of it and worked out during college to maintain it. In the summer the ranch work was enough to maintain her toned abs and muscled arms.

Lexa couldn’t help but smirk, this was an interesting discovery, she had quickly assumed Clarke was straight when she first saw her but now she was thinking she may not be.

Just to be cruel, instead of pulling her tank top back on she tucked it into the back pocket of her jeans, leaving her in just her black sports bra.

“Staring is rude Clarke,” Lexa stated and Clarke had the decency to look embarrassed.

“Shut up,” she muttered.

Lexa chuckled as she moved to the back of the truck, “Lets do one more then get back for lunch.”

She picked up another stake, but almost just as fast as she had lifted it, she dropped it and it narrowly missed hitting her foot.

“Fucking shit,” Lexa swore, grimacing at her thumb.

“Lexa?”

“It’s just a splinter, god I hate these things. I can’t believe I forgot to put my gloves on,” she spoke, mostly to herself.

Clarke was in front of her in seconds, gently taking her hand in her own and inspecting the small wound.

“That’s a big one, but it will be easier to get out.”

Lexa nodded and pushed past the blonde to open the truck door and reach into the glove box to find her small first aid kit. But the plastic box was quickly snatched out of her hand.

“I can do it,” Lexa assured.

“I’m sure you can but I’m a doctor, so…”

Lexa couldn’t hide her surprise if she tried, “You are?”

“Well almost, I’m going to be after next year, then I’ll be doing my residency. I’m sure I can handle a splinter.” Clarke explained as she quickly plucked the splinter from Lexa’s thumb.

“Your parents never said…”

“I know you probably assumed I was some dumb blonde college sorority chick or whatever.” Clarke dismissed.

“…I didn’t-“ Lexa started, but she cut herself off when she realised how much of a lie that was.

She winced as Clarke swiped an antiseptic wipe over her thumb then wrapped a Band-Aid around it.

“It’s fine. I get that a lot.”

Clarke dropped Lexa’s hand and Lexa felt her shoulders deflate, “I’m sorry,” she said, her voice sincere.

Lexa had always thought that she wasn’t one to snap judge. In the past she had been proud of that fact. But that’s exactly what she did to Clarke and it made her feel terrible.

“Like I said, it’s fine,” Clarke shrugged. “My parents probably didn’t help, the way they treat me. It’s like I’m still fourteen, when I’m clearly not.”

“They love you,” Lexa stated. That was startlingly clear to Lexa from the moment they had mentioned their daughters return. Lexa wondered if Clarke knew how lucky she was.

“I know.”

“It’s not really,” Lexa replied, “I insinuated that you don’t work hard when you obviously do.”

“Ranch labour and getting a medical degree are two entirely different kinds of work,” Clarke excused for her, seemingly unaffected by how Lexa had treated her. “And to be honest, I should be apologising to you too, for how I acted yesterday and this morning. I was acting like a child.”

“You were,” Lexa agreed.

Clarke frowned, “You’re supposed to say something like, ‘oh it’s fine Clarke I forgive you’, not agree with me.” Lexa just shrugged, “You really are the grumpy, broody one, aren’t you?”

“I don’t remember Octavia saying grumpy.” Lexa crossed her arms.

“I added that one myself.” Clarke winked.

Lexa rolled her eyes at the comment and ignored the wink. “Let’s just get back for lunch, ok?”

“Fine. And Lexa?”

“Yes?”

“You might want to put a shirt back on.”

Clarke let her eyes linger on Lexa’s abs for a second before she climbed into the pickup leaving Lexa to quickly pull her shirt back over her head and follow Clarke into the truck.

* * *

Lexa wouldn’t say that she got on with the blonde. She was still lazy and their personalities definitely clashed. But they were talking more and that was something (even if the only thing so far that they had in common was their taste in movies).

They tolerated each other for the rest of the day and it made constructing the fence with the blonde that much more bearable. Maybe it was even enjoyable.

As they drove back at the end of their workday, Lexa was exhausted, but at least she wasn’t dreading the rest of summer anymore.

She wouldn’t admit it, she didn’t even realise it, but she was actually kind of looking forward to the days to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another thing to note is that because I start uni in under a week these updates may not be that regular but I'll try my best. Thanks for reading the first chapter!
> 
> Feel free to come chat to me at [thehaughtcommander](http://thehaughtcommander.tumblr.com/).


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They work on the fence. Lexa admits a secret. Horse racing ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the lovely comments on the first chapter. As you've probably noticed the chapters for this fic will be much shorter than my usual ones simply due to time.
> 
> Also, apparently it wasn’t noticeable in the first chapter but I know absolutely nothing about ranching. I will definitely not be offended if people correct me (nicely though please!).

It was sweltering hot. Most days during this time of the year were but this was the hottest it has been in a while.

Earlier in the morning when they first reached the partially constructed fence it was slightly cooler, slightly more bearable. But now it was almost lunchtime and the sun was high in the sky, it’s rays shone down on them and if Lexa wasn’t so used to this kind of heat she was sure she would be miserable.

And clearly that’s how Clarke was feeling. Unlike yesterday, it didn’t take her until lunchtime to start helping Lexa with the fence. Lexa had gotten through two panels before she noticed the blonde get up, leaving her phone on the passenger seat in Lexa’s pickup and walking over to help.

Clarke wasn’t unfit; she just wasn’t as fit as this kind of work required and it was showing, her cheeks were bright pink from exertion and her hair, which she scraped back into a tight ponytail, was coated in sweat.

To her credit she only complained once today and it wasn’t even about the manual work. It was earlier in the morning when Clarke had not shown up outside the house like they had planned. The blonde had been woken up by her alarm but instead of crawling out of bead she had turned it off and quickly fell back asleep. After Lexa had found Abby to ask where Clarke was Abby had told her she hadn’t gotten out of bed yet and she could go wake her up.

Lexa wouldn’t admit how much fun she had knocking on Clarke’s door non-stop until Clarke yanked opened the door to snap at her and tell her to go fuck herself.

“You look like shit,” Lexa stated as Clarke collapsed onto her back. She covered her eyes with her forearms to hide them from the sun, even though she was wearing sunglasses.

A second later she propped herself up onto her elbows, the dirt and grass dug into her skin to glare at the ranch hand.

“Can you say anything nice? Like at all?”

Lexa gave a one-shouldered shrug, “Probably not,” she said. Lexa walked to the drivers side and pulled open the door grabbing two water bottles she had placed there that morning. Clarke had finished the one she brought with her a little while ago but Lexa knew she was probably still thirsty. “Heads up,” Lexa called a second before tossing the bottle in Clarke’s direction.

The bottle collided with Clarke’s shoulder and she sent daggers at the brunette. “What the hell?”

“Not very appreciative you city folk,” Lexa said as she grinned cheekily, before unscrewing the lid of her bottle and taking a large gulp. It was warm but refreshing and slid easily down her throat.

Clarke rolled her eyes, “No need to go full cowboy on me, _partner_ ,” she mocked. But she still, a second later she conceded and replied softly, “Thank you.” Then she followed in Lexa’s footsteps and drank from her bottle too.

“It’s almost lunchtime, we could start heading back if you want?” Lexa suggested.

By this time Clarke had already fallen back onto her back as she skilfully, and slowly, trickled water into her mouth.

She swallowed before answering, “Just…just give me a few more minutes.”

Lexa chuckled, amused, “Sure Griffin.”

Lexa knew Clarke was glaring at her from behind her sunglasses, which only made her laugh more. “Not everyone is a robot, we can’t all be made of muscle and steel, _Woods_.”

“Checking me out, are you?” Lexa teased.

With Clarke’s cheeks already being red, Lexa didn’t notice her blush. “You wish.”

Lexa just shook her head. She poured the remaining bit of water onto her hands and slapped them onto her neck and face to cool down a bit.

“We should get going, lunch is coming up, don’t want to be late.”

“Yeah you’re right, Wells and Bellamy will eat everything otherwise,” Clarke agreed.

“Octavia will give you a run for your money too,” Lexa added. She didn’t know the other girl that well but she had eaten enough meals with her over the course of the last two weeks to know that she could shovel food into her mouth just as fast as the two boys.

“God, I’m starving.” Clarke groaned.

“Then hurry up,” Lexa said.

When Clarke made no move, Lexa rolled her eyes and strolled over to her, she stared down at the blonde.

“I might be dying. How do you do this every day?” Clarke asked.

“I like it.” Lexa replied simply.

Clarke stated. “You’re seriously crazy.”

“Maybe.” Lexa somewhat agreed.

“Help me up.”

Clarke held her hand out and after a second Lexa reached out to help pull the woman to her feet. (Lexa pretended not to notice how soft Clarke’s hands were compared to her calloused and worked ones. She pretended that she didn’t want to keep holding the girls hand). As soon as Clarke was up on her feet their grasp loosened and their arms dropped to their sides.

Then they were both climbing into the pickup, Clarke being more sluggish than Lexa and then they were speeding off down the dirt track.

The first part of the drive was silent, only the sound of the wheels turning on dirt and gravel could be heard. Lexa felt a small smile tug at her lips when she saw Clarke leaning out the window, her hair flying back, her eyes shut as she enjoyed the breeze that being in the car brought.

Finally, it was Clarke to break the silence several minutes later.

“So is this what you want to do?”

“Sorry?” Lexa asked, momentarily confused.

“Ranching stuff, is this what you want to do for the rest of your life?” Clarke asked curiously.

“For years all I wanted was to grow up and buy my own ranch. Build it up into this amazing thing, something that I could really be proud of.”

“Why do I hear a but somewhere in there?” Clarke asked.

Lexa hesitated for a second, never having admitted her thoughts on the future out loud to anyone before. She risked a glance to her right and only saw an earnest look in Clarke’s eye.

“…I also want to be a writer,” she admitted softly.

She wasn’t sure what to expect, rolling eyes, laughing maybe or possibly a snort of derision. She knew her Uncle and cousin would most likely do one of those things. But Clarke didn’t do any of those things.

Instead she asked, incredibly sincerely, “What kind of writing do you want to do?”

Lexa let out a sigh, of relief? Gratefulness that Clarke hadn’t laughed at her? She wasn’t sure. “Novels. I like to create worlds.”

“That’s so incredible, I’m sure you’re really talented.”

“You only just found out that I want to write and you’re already complimenting me,” Lexa said, unsure how to take the unearned compliment.

“Maybe you could show me some of your writing one day?”

Lexa stiffened at the idea. No one has ever read her writing except for her. She never let anyone. And she knew that was probably not the best attitude for someone who wanted to write as a career but she couldn’t help but be self-conscious of it.

Lexa loved working on ranches. And she was good at it. Really good. There was no denying that.

But she often wanted to escape it at the end of the day and writing was how she did that. She started when she was a young teenager, and in secret her passion for writing grew. It was what led her to study English Literature at college even if she told everyone else she had only chosen it because it was her best subject in high school.

“…Maybe,” she said, non-committedly.

“So if you want to be a writer…why don’t you?”

Lexa didn’t answer for a few moments. “I guess it’s not that simple,” she settled on.

“If it’s something you want to do, you should go for it.”

“Everyone expects me to go into ranching.” Lexa shifted uncomfortably. Maybe it was simpler than she thought.

“So?”

“So, I don’t want to disappoint. Ranching has been basically my whole life. I’m good at it. My uncle was so upset when he realised he couldn’t keep his ranch anymore.”

He had quickly become quite happy with the change but Lexa knew that he still missed their old ranch. He missed the atmosphere, the space, the work.

“You shouldn’t live your life for other people Lexa.” Clarke stated.

“Is that what you’re doing? Living for yourself? You always wanted to be a doctor?”

“Yes,” Clarke stated simply. “In high school everyone expected me to do art because that was what I was best at. No one thought I was smart enough to become a doctor, even though my grades were always at the top of the class.” Clarke told her. “I guess it was because I was on the cheerleading team and I hung out with the footballers, my blonde hair didn’t really help either.”

“But you did it anyway.”

“I did, and you can too.”

Their conversation was making Lexa feel hopeful and as stupid as it sounded, she didn’t like it. She didn’t like it at all.

“I’m done talking about this with you Clarke.” Lexa announced firmly and Clarke frowned (she thought they were finally going to have a conversation, not about ranching, only to have Lexa shut her down).

Thankfully for Lexa, they reached the house soon after that and she quickly climbed out the car, not waiting for Clarke as she headed into the house.

* * *

Abby had asked Clarke to make lunch with her and Jake was still out helping a friend on another ranch, so it was just the hands out on the veranda where Abby had set up the table for lunch.

The veranda, like most of the house, was primarily made of wood. The floorboards were dark brown and a railing encased the area; it was painted white and was peeling in more than one place. Lexa knew that at some point in the summer it would probably be one of her and Clarke’s jobs to repaint.

Lexa draped her hat on the back of one of the chairs next to Octavia and sat down.

“How’s the fence going?” Bellamy asked as he leaned back in his chair.

“It’s fine, still a lot to go though. Should take the rest of the week I think.” She informed.

“You’re still ok with taking out the horses for me after lunch?” he checked.

Lexa nodded, “It will be nice to not do some heavy lifting for a little while.”

“I’ll get them tacked up for you before. Thanks for doing that for me,” he said.

Lexa waved him off, “It’s no problem.”

Bellamy had to drive all the way to Austin to pick up some kind of medical supplies and medicine for Abby and if someone didn’t pick up his work then he would have to leave later which would only mean getting back later.

“You are the best.”

“I know.” Lexa replied with a smirk making the other hands laugh and chuckle.

“Overly cocky Lexa is officially my favourite,” Octavia announced.

“Definitely better than silent broody Lexa,” Wells added.

Lexa pretended to glare at him, “I’m not broody.”

“Sure you’re not,” he laughed, “You know Lexa, when I first met you, you kind of scared the shit out of me but. But you’re not so bad.”

She rolled her eyes, “Gee thanks Wells.”

“You know what I mean.”

“So how was working with Clarke?” Bellamy asked next. “She didn’t exactly seem the most eager to do some manual labour.”

Lexa found herself smiling at her memories of yesterday, even though at the time she was certain she could have killed the blonde.

“Yesterday was terrible, I’m almost certain she wanted to strangle me but today, apart from when I had to wake her up was really good, I mean she didn’t work straight away but it was still good,” Lexa told them. “I made a snap judgment on her, I regret it,” she stated.

“Clarke is a good person,” Wells nodded, “And she did used to work around here when she was younger, so it will probably just take her a little while to get back into the swing of things.” Wells explained.

“What do you think of her O?” Bellamy asked.

Octavia shrugged, “I don’t really know her, yesterday she was being a bit bitchy but she must’ve been tired from traveling so I can’t really judge from that.”

“We should ask her to come out with us on Saturday,” Octavia said, wanting to get to know the Griffin girl a bit more.

“Saturday?” Lexa asked, quirking an eyebrow.

“Oh I guess we forgot to tell you. We’re hitting Polis on Saturday, maybe go to Miller’s for a bite and then to The Ark for drinks,” Wells said.

“You in?” Octavia asked, bouncing up and down in her seat.

Lexa shrugged, uncommitted to the idea, “I’m not sure…”

“Oh come on Lex,” Octavia exclaimed slapping her on the shoulder.

“Ok, one hitting me won’t change anything and two don’t ever call me Lex.”

Octavia huffed at Lexa’s attitude while Wells and Bellamy failed to keep in their laughter. “Shut up,” she said, eyeing the two male hands.

“Just think about it,” Bellamy said and Lexa nodded reluctantly.

The food arrived soon after that. Abby carried a large plate stacked with beef burgers in seeded buns. Clarke carried a bowl of salad and in her arms were a few different condiments.

Clarke caught Lexa’s gaze and smiled and Lexa found herself smiling back before she could stop herself. It was small but still noticeably there and she didn’t notice the way Octavia looked at Wells and Bellamy knowingly or when Bellamy elbowed Wells’ arm and nodded his head towards them, making a smirk appear on the boy’s face.

* * *

As promised, Bellamy went to go tack up the horses before heading to Dallas. While he did that and everyone else got back to their jobs, Lexa found herself in the kitchen drying dishes. Clarke was outside wiping down the table and bringing in the last few things left on the table.

“You didn’t have to do this Lexa.”

“It’s my pleasure ma’am.”

Clarke came back in then and together the three of them finished cleaning up.

After they finished Clarke and Lexa made their way to the stables. The stables weren’t a huge building with concrete floors, a tack room, a loft and six stalls (two of which were always empty).

Bellamy was stood outside holding the reigns of two horses. Lexa went over to take the reigns from one of the horses, he was the first one she had ridden at the Griffin Ranch and subsequently become her favourite.

Duke was an appaloosa horse, with a white flank dotted with dark brown spots, which faded into a mixture of white and brown hair across his ribs and backs. His neck and face were light brown and his mane, tail and legs were all a similar dark brown to his spots. The other horse was uncreatively called Snowball, an Andalusian horse, because of her white coat, but she was tall and graceful and she had a beautifully long mane.

“Hello Bellamy,” Lexa nodded at him as she took Duke’s and Clarke was handed Snowball’s.

“Hey Lexa, Clarke,” Bellamy grinned, “I haven’t tacked up Maps or Princess, figure you wouldn’t mind?” he said unsurely.

“That’s alright,” Lexa said.

Lexa didn’t mind tacking up, she thought there was almost a calming aspect to it. It was methodical, and she liked that.

“Awesome. I’m going to head off now, if that’s alright.”

“That’s fine,” Lexa nodded, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

He nodded, “Bye girls.”

He waved as he jogged towards his car and soon the two girls were alone again. Something Lexa found she didn’t mind the more time she spent with the blonde.

Lexa quickly mounted Duke, settling easily onto the saddle and securing Map’s rope around the horn of her saddle.

“So do you know how to ride one of these?” Lexa asked gazing down at Clarke.

She rolled her eyes and instead of answering verbally she quickly climbed on top of Snowball.

“Of course I do, I grew up on this ranch remember?”

Lexa tilted her hat, “My apologies ma’am.”

Clarke rolled her eyes again, even more exaggeratedly than last time, “Don’t ma’am me Lexa.”

Lexa gave her a lopsided smile instead, “My apologies Clarke.”

“Better,” Clarke stated. “I actually named a lot of the horses that have come through this ranch.”

“Did you name that one?” Lexa asked, gesturing to Snowball.

“Yes. Why?” she aske defensively, sensing Lexa’s teasing tone.

“No reason,” Lexa said shrugging. “Just, it’s not very creative, you know?”

“Oh shut up.” Clarke pouted.

Lexa chuckled. “So you’re the one who grew up here, how ‘bout you decide where we go today,” she suggested.

“Alright, let’s go.”

Clarke led them to the largest pasture. It was one that Lexa hadn’t had a chance to ride in yet because she wasn’t usually the one to handle this kind of work, even though she enjoyed it. That normally went to Wells or Bellamy who worked with the horses all year round.

They started off with a slow walk to get the horses warmed up and it gave the two girls a chance to talk. At first they rode in comfortable silence and it was Clarke to speak first.

“Horse riding is something that I’ve missed about this place.” Clarke announced.

“Yeah?” Lexa asked looking at the woman riding next to her.

She nodded, “It’s been two years. I always loved hanging out with my dad in the stables, he taught me to ride.”

“You are close with your parents.”

“I am.” Lexa bit her lip as she held in a question that she had been wondering about since the day before. Clarke seemed to notice this and as if she read her mind she asked, “You want to know why I didn’t come home last summer, don’t you.”

Almost hesitantly, Lexa nodded.

“I was actually working in hospitals for the entire time,” she said and Lexa once again reminded herself of what a terrible person she was for judging Clarke so quickly. Then the blonde said, “Although if I’m honest I was just using that as an excuse not to come home.”

“You don’t like the ranch.”

“Kind of,” Clarke said, she sucked her lips into her mouth then pursed them before saying, “Like you I kind of always assumed I would be stuck in the country, it was all I knew. And then at college I realised how much more there was out there. That sounds so lame, and so cheesy and cliché but that’s how it is for me.”

For Lexa, dividing herself from life on the ranch wasn’t so easy as it was for Clarke. In her mind she wanted to be a writer just as much as she wanted to stay on a ranch for the rest of her life.

Before Lexa could say anything in support, Clarke spoke up again. “I don’t want to talk about serious things anymore.”

“Ok, we can do that.” Lexa agreed easily, “What do you want to talk about?”

“I don’t want to talk. I want to race.”

And then before Lexa could fully grasp what Clarke had just said she was urging Snowball on.

When Clarke and Lexa finally tugged on their reigns and pulled to a stop. Clarke had a large smile on her face and Lexa couldn’t help but mirror her and their previous conversation had been pushed out of their minds (Clarke just wanted to see Lexa smile how she was, more).

“I’m pretty sure that was cheating,” Lexa announced.

Clarke shook her head, “I don’t think so. Me and Snowball are just better.”

Lexa looked at her indignantly, “Fine, we’ll race again when we come out with Maps and Princess and I’ll prove you wrong.”

“You’re just a sore loser Lexa,” Clarke teased.

“Or you’re a cheater.” Lexa shot back.

“Fine, I will race you. I hope you like losing.”

* * *

They rode Duke and Snowball for an hour before going to exchange horses.

Maps was an American paint horse, and he was given his name because of the dark brown on white making his hair resemble a map. Princess was an America fox trotter, with a shiny chestnut coat and a white diamond between her eyes.

Lexa tacked up Maps twice as fast as Clarke tacked up Princess. Her smirk earned her a hard slap on the shoulder.

And when they raced again Lexa beat Clarke by a landslide.

She didn’t stop teasing Clarke about it the whole ride back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter the ranch hands go for drinks and Raven is introduced :)
> 
> Feel free to come chat to me at [thehaughtcommander](http://thehaughtcommander.tumblr.com/).


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke gets jealous. Everyone gets drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and the kudos!

“Remember how I said I miss horses the other day?” Clarke asked; she ran the back of her hand across her forehead to get rid of the sweat that had accumulated there.

Lexa leaned on her shovel and looked at the blonde questioningly, “I do?”

“Well I definitely do not miss this part.” Clarke huffed. “Why did we have to switch jobs? The fence was kind of growing on me.”

“We switch jobs because-“

“You like to keep things interesting blah blah blah, I know.”

“Then why did you ask?” Lexa asked, throwing a hand up in the air.

“Because it fucking stinks in here.” Clarke stated.

“Get over it.” Lexa shrugged, before she went back to shovelling droppings into the wheelbarrow.

They had spent four days on the fence and it was coming along nicely. But now Wells and Octavia were on the job while Bellamy started the repairs on the chicken coop. The hands liked to switch jobs frequently to keep their jobs interesting and it also meant that whenever they went to go on other jobs they had more experience.

“You are such an understanding soul, did you know that?”

“I don’t appreciate the sarcasm but I’m going to ignore it and pretend that you were being completely sincere,” Lexa smirked.

Clarke groaned, “You’re kind of the worst.”

Lexa laughed, knowing there was no real force behind the girl’s words, “But only kind of, so I’m ok with that,” she said, winking.

“Did you really just wink at me?” Clarke asked.

She picked up the handles of the now full wheelbarrow as Lexa took a short break. Clarke headed out the stall to dump the contents.

“I sure did. I bet you liked it,” Lexa teased, sarcasm lacing her tone.

Clarke was glad she chose then to leave the stall because Lexa didn’t see her light blush.

“I did not!” Clarke called back.

She schooled her expression by the time she walked back in, leaving the wheelbarrow outside the stall.

“You know,” Lexa began, “Somehow, even with the two of us I’m managing to be slower than I usually am when I muck out. I blame you, you talk too much.”

Clarke barked a laugh, “I hate to tell you this Lexa, but you’re a bit of a talker too.”

Lexa frowned, “I am not.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone.” Clarke stage whispered.

As they finished mucking out the stall (and the rest of them) Lexa refused to say another word no matter how much Clarke tried to get her to. She asked her questions almost incessantly, she poked her, she even hugged her until Lexa was clawing her way out of the other girl’s grasp.

“I hate you, you know,” Clarke said once they had finished.

They were stood side by side washing their hands; Clarke held the cool faded green hose between her knees so that they could use it more easily.

Lexa rolled her eyes but remained silent.

“So you’re just not going to talk to me because I said that you do talk?” Clarke asked.

Lexa nodded.

“That’s kind of childish, don’t you think?”

Lexa shrugged.

Clarke huffed and Lexa refrained from laughing, finding it hilarious how easy it was to annoy the blonde (why she had so much fun doing so she would never know). She snatched the hose from between her knees as Lexa moved to turn it off.

“God, you’re just the most annoying person I think I’ve ever met.” Clarke exclaimed.

And then Lexa was gasping and it took Clarke a moment to realise she had accidently splashed the other girl all down her back.

“What the hell are you doing!?” Lexa asked, exasperated.

“Ha! You talked to me!” Clarke grinned triumphantly. “If I’d have known making you wet would get you to talk to me I would’ve done it a lot sooner.”

Lexa choked at the innuendo and Clarke just laughed. Then she flicked her wrist sending another wave of water towards Lexa, this time hitting her on her front. Lexa sucked in a sharp breath.

“Give me that hose Griffin.” Lexa ordered.

She lunged forwards but Clarke just danced out the way laughing, splashing Lexa again.

“Never!” Clarke shouted defiantly.

Clarke wasn’t as fast as Lexa but she kept lifting the hose at the right time to tangle in Lexa’s feet and she kept tripping every time she got close to the blonde. Soon Lexa was drenched to the bone. Her shoes sloshed as she took a step and her hair stuck to her face. At least she wasn’t hot anymore.

Suddenly Clarke stopped and Lexa realised the hose had reached its maximum length. She grinned ominously.

“No where to go Griffin.”

Clarke did the only she could think of. She dropped the hose and ran. Lexa took off after her and without the hose to trip her up Lexa caught up easily. She grasped Clarke’s wrist in her hand and tugged her to a stop.

She quickly wrapped her arms around her trying to use her wet clothes to get Clarke as wet as she could. Clarke was laughing and screeching loudly a large smile on her face.

“Ok Lexa! I concede! I concede!” she exclaimed.

Lexa was going to ignore her pleas of surrender but then she suddenly realised the position they were in and she quickly retracted herself. She took a few steps back from Clarke. The medical student was still grinning, her eyes crinkling at the edges.

Lexa held her hands behind her back and scuffed her boot against the dirt below her feet.

“Thanks a lot Lexa.” Clarke said as she glanced down at herself.

Lexa cleared her throat, “You started it Griffin.”

“Touché my friend.”

Lexa chuckled, “Is that what we are now?” she asked, half teasingly and half serious.

Clarke looked at her wide-eyed, “Yeah, don’t you think?”

Lexa shrugged, “I guess.”

“You can’t just be nice for once, can you?” Clarke asked, knocking her shoulder against Lexa’s.

“Nope. Not when _someone_ sprays me with a fucking hose, I can’t.”

* * *

As the two girls walked back to the house for lunch, a good few minute walk, Lexa stripped off her flannel and tank top, once again leaving her in just a sports bra.

Still she didn’t notice the few looks Clarke sent her way. Her own mind was too preoccupied with trying to figure out why the word ‘friend’ didn’t sit with her too well.

* * *

Lunch was finishing up and Jake and Abby insisted on doing the cleaning up. All the ranch hands usually left pretty quickly after that but this time they lingered.

“So Clarke,” Wells began, “Has Lexa asked you to come out with us tonight?”

Clarke sent Lexa a look before replying, “No, Lexa didn’t.”

“Lexa,” Octavia said disapprovingly.

“What?” she replied, “How was I to know that I was the one who was supposed to ask her?”

“Maybe because you girls spend basically the whole day together?” Bellamy suggested sassily.

Clarke swatted Lexa’s shoulder with the back of her hand, “I’m a little offended Lexa.

“It slipped my mind,” Lexa told her honestly.

“Sure it did,” Clarke said unbelievingly. “This one,” she rested a hand on Lexa’s forearm briefly, “Doesn’t like me much.”

Neither girl noticed the way the other three held in their laughter.

“I’m being honest here,” Lexa insisted. “I don’t even think I’m going to go.”

“What!” Octavia exclaimed. “You have to go!”

“Why do you want me to go so bad?”

Unknown to Clarke and Lexa, the other three ranch hands had an on going bet how long it would take the pair to get together. Octavia’s was in the next two weeks, Wells said in three and Bellamy didn’t think either of them would figure it out until the end of summer.

For a brief second Octavia considered saying because she wanted to get to know Lexa more but in the end she settled on, “Because I think drunk Lexa could be my all new favourite kind of Lexa.”

Lexa rolled her eyes and Octavia was glad the other girl didn’t suspect anything

“I don’t usually go out drinking.” Lexa said.

“Well how about you come out with us and then you see how you feel then.” Octavia suggested.

“Yeah, your house is right outside Polis, if you’re having a shit time I’ll just take you home,” Bellamy add.

Lexa groaned, knowing she’d have to listen to them ask her to go for hours if she didn’t agree to it.

“Fine, fine,” she sighed, “I’ll go.”

“Yes!” Octavia cheered.

“But I’m going to drive to my Uncle’s first to drop of my truck, got it?” Lexa said.

“That’s fine,” Bellamy assured, “We’ll swing by the to pick you up. I’m the driver tonight.”

“Thanks Bellamy.”

“No problem.”

Octavia clapped her hands together, “Alrighty, now that we got that sorted, let’s get back to work.”

* * *

Lexa almost never went out. The last time had been a few months ago because it was her college roommate’s birthday and she was kind of obligated.

She didn’t know if she was dressed right. She had replaced her loose light faded jeans for a skinny darker pair which were tucked into black bots and instead of her usual flannel and tank top she was wearing a button down rolled up to the elbows.

Lexa glanced at herself in her full-length mirror. But then she heard the sound of a horn honking, making her glance out the window. She spotted everyone waiting outside her house for her in Bellamy’s pickup.

Lexa quickly undid the top two buttons of her shirt, flicked off the lights and headed out the door.

After making sure the door was locked Lexa headed towards the truck. She noticed Bellamy in the drivers seat and Octavia in the passenger seat, while Wells and Clarke had been shoved in the open back.

The boys weren’t dressed too differently, wearing jeans and button up shirts, but Wells was wearing a pair of boots while Bellamy had opted for some hi-tops. Octavia and Clarke both dressed up a bit, Clarke was wearing a blue skirt with a dark grey top and Octavia in a leather skirt and a red tank top.

“Looking good Woods,” Bellamy hollered, honking his horn a couple times.

“Heya,” Lexa waved.

“Get in bitch we’re going drinking!” Octavia exclaimed making Lexa chuckle.

Lexa climbed in the back, hopping easily over the side and took a seat next to Wells. Clarke smiled at her and Lexa found herself easily smiling back. Lexa watched as Clarke mouthed ‘hi’ and Lexa quickly mouthed ‘hey’ back.

Wells interrupted them a second later. “We had a bottle of Jack in the cupboard at home. As you can tell O decided to crack into it,” Wells said, referring to the small house he, Bellamy and Octavia shared on the Griffin Ranch.

“We still hitting Miller’s?” Lexa asked curiously.

“Yep, though I can’t imagine Octavia wanting to sit still for long.”

The drive to Polis only took around fifteen minutes. Soon they were pulling up outside Miller’s Diner. Much like the rest of Polis, it was a little run down. But the food and the service was always good and that’s what made it one of the most popular diners in the small town (if it could even be called that).

They walked in and quickly found an empty table. Because all of them had been coming to Miller’s for most of their lives they didn’t bother looking at the menus on the end of the table and when the waitress came around they all quickly recited their usual orders.

“Is it bad that I actually missed Miller’s over the last two years?” Clarke laughed.

“Not at all,” Bellamy said, “What is bad is that you ordered a fucking salad!”

Everyone laughed except for Clarke who crossed her arms over her chest as she pretended to be offended.

Clarke informed, “Salad is good for you.”

“Not very filling though,” Wells said.

“He’s right,” Octavia added, “You’d have to eat like five of ‘em.”

“Well I like it,” Clarke defended.

“Leave the lady alone,” Lexa said, surprising herself.

Clarke beamed at her and it made Lexa glad she had defended her, “Thank you Lexa.”

And if Lexa hadn’t been to focused on Clarke’s smile she probably would have noticed the three smirks that appeared simultaneously on Wells’, Bellamy’s and Octavia’s lips.

“I mean if she wants to eat her rabbit food then let her,” Lexa teased.

Clarke flipped her off (and if they could have, the other three would have groaned at their friends obliviousness).

“Gee thanks,” Clarke said sarcastically and Lexa just grinned.

As their meal went on Clarke wasn’t sure how, but they were reliving embarrassing stories from before Clarke went off to college. Clarke had only known the boys for just over a year before she left for college, when they both started working at the ranch but they had quickly become friends as there weren’t others for miles around and during that time they managed to get quite a few good stories.

Lexa was extremely entertained.

“Oh god, don’t make me relive this.”

“Sorry Griff, we’re doing it,” Wells laughed.

“Ok,” Bellamy continued, “So one day, don’t ask me why, but we were chilling on the fence near where we dump all the droppings…”

“Gross! I already know where this is going!” Octavia exclaimed.

“Clarke was balancing on the fence and she was doing pretty good.”

“I have great balance thank you very much,” Clarke insisted.

“You do.” Bellamy agreed.

“So she didn’t fall in?” Lexa asked, arching an eyebrow.

Bellamy and Wells were grinning widely and nodding, “Oh she did,” Wells stated. “The fence _broke_.”

Octavia barked a laugh so loud that several people looked over at their table.

“Seriously!?” she asked.

“Ok yes it broke but it was an old fence, ok?!” Clarke defended. She was blushing furiously and Lexa had the decency to feel a little sorry for her.

“I saw Bellamy sprint naked down the lane on my third day working at the ranch,” Lexa announced loudly.

“What?!” Clarke asked.

“What!” Bellamy said at the same time. “How did you know that??” he exclaimed.

“So it’s true!?” Clarke laughed.

“We were drinking and giving each other dares,” Bellamy defended. “I wasn’t going to back down.”

“What were you even doing at the ranch?” Wells asked. “Work had ended hours ago.”

“I was helping Jake with the roof, and then they gave me dinner. I was just getting into my truck when I saw you,” Lexa shrugged. “Why the hell would you run so close to the house anyway?”

“It was part of the dare!”

“At least we know he actually did it now,” Wells said. He held his hand up and Octavia slapped it.

Bellamy rolled his shoulders, “It’s fine, I’m proud of my abs, I’m glad you got to look at them,” he said making Octavia scoff loudly and Clarke laugh.

“What?” he asked.

“Your body is not that good bro,” Octavia said.

“Shut up O.”

“She’s right Bell.” Clarke said. “I mean it’s good,” she added before he could get too upset, “But once you’ve seen Lexa’s it’s hard to compare.”

Lexa felt her cheeks heat up at the unexpected compliment.

“When did you see Lexa’s body?” Octavia asked, perhaps too excitedly (she really wanted to win the bet).

“I’ve seen it twice actually.” Clarke said. “Once when we were building the fence and another when I sprayed her with a hose. Lexa doesn’t seem to mind stripping down,” Clarke joked.

“Both of those times were for very good reasons.” Lexa stated as everyone else laughed.

“Ok well now we have to see your body, we’re all curious,” Octavia said.

“What? No.” Lexa refused.

“Oh come on don’t be a spoil sport, just lift your shirt up.”

Octavia reached over and tugged at Lexa’s shirt, she swatted the girl’s hand away.

“Geez Octavia, how much have you actually had to drink?” she asked.

She scoffed, “Not _that_ much.”

Lexa made them leave quickly after that, not wanting to be kicked out because of Octavia’s behaviour. The Ark was only a ten-minute walk from Miller’s, Polis wasn’t a big town after all. As soon as they were through the door of the dingy bar Octavia was weaving her way to the bar, Wells followed her to help with carry back the beers and Lexa, Clarke and Bellamy all headed to an empty table.

There was nothing special about The Ark, not in the least, but without many other options, the young adults (and a few older adults) from the surrounding ranches, farms and houses swarmed in. The drinks were almost reasonably priced, the music wasn’t half bad but the atmosphere was lively.

Octavia and Wells came back several minutes later, Octavia carrying two glasses of beer and Wells balancing three between his hands.

“Drink up bitches!” Octavia exclaimed excitedly and everyone took an obedient sip.

Clarke and Octavia slip easily into conversation, despite only meeting each other at the beginning of the week. Lexa wasn’t sure what they were talking about, she was sure she heard something about Octavia’s sport science course come up. The boys were talking amongst themselves too, Lexa didn’t mind though. She was content to listen the conversation around her and sip her beer.

Before she knew it her pint was empty. Lexa may not drink often but when she did she liked to consider herself quite good at it. Especially when she wasn’t distracted by conversation her glass normally emptied quite quickly. Before she headed to the bar Lexa glanced around at the others glasses and noticed that they were still fairly full, so she didn’t offer to get the next round just yet.

Lexa leaned against the bar as she waited for the bartender to finish up with his latest customer.

What she didn’t expect was someone to spin her around and plant their lips on her own before she could even react. Lexa shoved them away ready to yell at the offender but then she noticed who it was and instead a wide smile spread across her lips.

“Only you Raven Reyes would get away with a stunt like that,” Lexa stated.

(She failed to see how Clarke’s hand tightened around her glass, how the blondes gaze never left her and Raven’s interaction.)

Raven threw her head back and laughed. Then she pulled Lexa into a tight hug.

“Only way I can get some Lexa love,” Raven said before puckering her lips. “Long time no see Woods.”

Lexa rolled her eyes, “You’re pretty Reyes but you’re not that pretty,” she joked.

Raven held a hand over her heart as she pretended to be offended, “Well that wasn’t very nice, now was it?”

“Plus we met each other when we were in diapers,” Lexa added.

“This is true.” Raven agreed. Then she leaned over the bar and called, “Two pints Marty!” The bartender nodded back.

“I’ve gotta say, I wasn’t expecting to see you here tonight,” Lexa said.

“Thought I'd come for one last drink before I'm gone for two weeks. I've got a job up in Dallas.”

“I hate to do this to you but-“

“What do you want Woods?” Raven asked, her eyes playful.

“My A/C is acting up, you think you could take a look at it when you get back?”

“Sure,” Raven nodded easily.

“You’re a life saver Reyes.”

“I know it,” Raven winked. “So where are you working these days?”

“Over on the Griffin Ranch.” Lexa told her.

“Griffin, that name rings a few bells.” Raven said as she wracked her brain. “I’m sure a Griffin came into the shop once or twice when I was working there,” she said, referring to her family car repair shop.

“Jake or Abby Griffin?” Lexa prompted.

“Jake! Yeah it was definitely a Jake.”

“He’s my boss,” Lexa explained, “So is Abby.”

“If I recall correctly, he was a nice guy.”

“Yeah they’re both really good people,” Lexa agreed.

Lexa watched as Raven glanced around the room, “Are you here by yourself Woods? Because I know you can be a bit of a loner sometimes but that’s just a little sad,” she teased.

“Ha ha,” Lexa laughed sarcastically, “I’m actually with that group over there,” she said pointing them out.

For the first time Lexa noticed Clarke’s stare but as soon as she noticed it Clarke turned her head and it was as if she had never been looking in the first place.

Raven whistled, “That’s a _nice_ looking bunch,” she said.

“They’re hands at the Griffin Ranch too, except for the blonde. She’s Abby and Jake’s daughter.”

“She’s hot.” Raven stated. “What’s her name?”

Lexa wasn’t jealous at the way Raven was eyeing Clarke up. She wasn’t. She wasn’t.

“Clarke,” Lexa said, her voice tense.

Raven eyed her out of the corner of her eye, “You like her.”

Lexa scoffed, “I literally only said her name! How would you even begin to think that?” she asked incredulously.

“I have a talent.” Raven shrugged.

“Well I don’t. She’s actually one of the most infuriating people I’ve ever met. She’s lazy and she complains a lot and she talks way too much.”

“Oh my god you definitely like her!” Raven laughed, “You’re like a kid on a playground, you know that?”

“I don’t like her Raven, besides, she’s my bosses daughter, it’s not like anything could ever happen.”

“You’re both adults,” Raven reminded and Lexa just shrugged.

It’s not like it mattered anyway. She didn’t like Clarke. Clarke was…her friend? Clarke was her bosses’ daughter. Lexa didn’t like her.

At least that’s what she told herself.

* * *

“If you don’t be careful that glass will break,” Octavia said, snapping Clarke’s attention back to her.

“What?” Clarke asked as she quickly placed her glass on the table.

“That glass. With the way you were gripping it, it was about to shatter in any second.”

Clarke rolled her eyes, “It was not.”

“Oh it was,” Octavia grinned. “It’s ok, you’ve got the hots for one Lexa Woods, there’s nothing wrong with that.”

Clarke frowned, “No I don’t.”

“Oh come on, I wasn’t going to say anything but the sexual tension between you two is unbearable.”

“I highly doubt that. Especially with the way Lexa’s acting with her,” Clarke said gesturing to Raven at the bar. “Who is she anyway?”

“I think her name is Raven, her family owns a car repair shop here in Polis, I’m surprised you haven’t met her before.”

Clarke shrugged, “My dad was always the one to go do car stuff and I guess some people run in different circles. Like how I hadn’t met you before, or Lexa.”

“True,” Octavia agreed.

Clarke became distracted again as she watched Raven tap her cheek several times until Lexa kissed it.

“How do they know each other?” Clarke asked.

Octavia shrugged, “No idea, I didn’t even know Lexa had friends.” Clarke glared at her briefly. “What?! She’s like a cyborg or something, it’s a safe assumption.”

Clarke didn’t say anything on the matter because she herself had called Lexa a robot on more than one occasion.

“I’m going to go get a drink.” Clarke said as she stood up.

“Going to check on your girlfriend?” Octavia joked.

But Clarke didn’t hear her, she was already moving towards the bar.

* * *

“Blondey is heading over here.”

Lexa instinctively turned and as Raven had said, Clarke was weaving her way through tables towards them.

“Hello Clarke,” Lexa said as the blonde reached them. “Would you like another?” she asked.

“Yeah but it’s fine I can –“

But then Lexa was slipping Clarke’s glass from her hand and turning to face the bar.

“She’s always like that, silent but chivalrous,” Raven said, she laughed when Lexa shoved her shoulder and Clarke noticed how comfortable Lexa was in the other girl’s presence. “I’m Raven Reyes.”

“Clarke Griffin.”

“Oh I know,” Raven said.

“You were talking about me?” she asked curiously.

“Only good things, I promise.”

Clarke noticed how Lexa pretended not to hear them talking when she knew that she could hear them considering how close she was.

“Ok,” Clarke shrugged, even though she wanted to know what had been said about her. “So how do you two know each other?”

“One night stand.” Raven stated. Clarke’s eyes widened ever so slightly.

Lexa chose that moment to re join the conversation.

“Raven!” she exclaimed.

“What?” Raven asked innocently.

“I apologise for this one. She likes to think she’s funny.” Lexa said. “It’s not true Clarke,” she assured her.

“It’s fine if it is,” Clarke shrugged.

Still Lexa explained, “We met when we were toddlers, my uncle was good friends with the Reyes.”

Clarke nodded in understanding, that’s why they were so comfortable around each other. Clarke internally frowned when she still felt a tinge of jealously, Raven and Lexa were clearly only friends (despite how Clarke had seen them kiss). And even if they weren’t, Clarke still didn’t have a right to feel this way.

She pushed her feelings away quickly, she pretended that they were never there in the first place.

Clarke cleared her throat, “So you grew up together,” she guessed.

“Unfortunately,” Lexa teased. “For you, Clarke,” she said, finally handing over the beer she had been holding.

“Thanks.”

“You love me, admit it,” Raven said, looking to Lexa.

“Eh,” she said, uncommitted.

“Bitch, say you love me.”

Raven hounded Lexa until she said those three words and it wasn’t until then that they realised Clarke had slipped back towards the table and was now talking to Octavia.

“You scared her off,” Lexa said.

“You don’t want someone weak Lexa, someone who scares easy.”

“Believe me, Clarke is far from weak.”

* * *

Lexa wasn’t sure how it happened but she was definitely drunk. And by the looks of it, so was everyone else. Minus Bellamy of course who had stuck to non-alcoholic beer the whole night.

Lexa guessed it had something to do with Octavia insisting they all do shots, Lexa had said she was sticking to beer, only to have Raven and Octavia tease her until she gave in.

“Ok, time to get you kids home,” Bellamy said with a clap of his hands. “We’ve got work tomorrow.”

“Fine, but I want to drive,” Octavia insisted.

Bellamy sighed, “Sure O, you can drive,” he said, knowing that as soon as his sister got in the car she would fall asleep.

“Yes!” she fist pumped.

“I don’t want to go yet, can we stay for a little while longer?” Clarke asked.

“Nope, sorry Clarke.” Bellamy denied.

“But Polis is so pretty.”

Bellamy chuckled, “Ok, now I definitely know you’re hammered.”

Getting everyone to the car took twice as long as it should have. But it was driving that was the worse. After dropping Raven off they began their journey to Lexa’s house. But not five minutes into the ride Clarke threw up. And no matter how much they tried she somehow managed to still get most of it in the back of the pickup.

Bellamy was just glad that Clarke hadn’t sat in the front.

After another five minutes Bellamy pulled over so Clarke could throw up on the side of the road. It didn’t help that Clarke throwing up made Octavia do the same, much to her embarrassment.

“I am not driving you back like this Clarke. You’re messing up my car.”

“I’m fine!” Clarke insisted, “It’s just the car movingness, my stomach doesn’t like it.”

“We’ll just have to wait until you’re a little more sober.” Bellamy said.

“Dude that’s going to take all night,” Wells said, who had slightly less to drink that the others.

And then before Lexa could stop herself, she found herself saying, “She can stay with me.”

“Really?” Bellamy asked.

“Uh…sure? My uncle is away visiting relatives right now so the house is empty.”

Bellamy nodded gratefully, “Clarke can you last another five minutes?” he asked.

“You got it chief,” she saluted.

As it turned out Clarke did manage to not throw up in the last five minutes it took to reach Lexa’s uncle’s house. In the 25 minutes it took to get there Lexa had sobered up some and she didn’t need Bellamy to help her get Clarke to her front door.

She thanked Bellamy and promised to remind the blonde in the morning that she would be cleaning out Bellamy’s car the next day. Then she threw Clarke’s arm over her shoulders and helped Clarke inside.

Lexa kicked the door shut behind them, she didn’t bother turning on the lights, not needing them to know where to go.

It was then that Lexa realised that she was now alone with Clarke Griffin. Sure she had been alone with her before, but that was at work. It was different now. And she was in her _home_.

“Come on, let’s go upstairs Clarke.” Lexa said.

They were half way up the stairs when Clarke stated randomly, “You’re really pretty, you know that?”

Lexa paused. “Are you alright Clarke?”

“I’m great. Because you’re here.”

“You’re definitely still drunk,” Lexa muttered, mostly to herself.

Lexa brought Clarke to her room and sat her on her bed while she found her something to sleep in. She picked out an over sized shirt and some shorts and handed them to the blonde.

“You can dress yourself, right?”

“Course I can.”

“Ok, I’ll be back in five minutes.” Lexa said.

She took a large shirt and some shorts for herself before slipping out the room to go change in the bathroom. There she quickly stripped out of her clothes and changed into her pyjamas, and brushed her teeth to get rid of the alcohol taste.

When she returned to her room a little over five minutes later she was happy to find Clarke changed and dumping her clothes into a pile on a chair.

“You can take my bed Clarke.” Lexa said.

“I can’t take your bed.” Clarke said, looking shocked.

“It’s fine, I’ll go sleep in my uncle’s room,” Lexa assured.

Clarke strode over to her until she was standing only inches away. Lexa stood frozen.

“I don’t want you to go,” she said quietly.

She was standing so close that Lexa could see the flecks of grey in Clarke’s startlingly blue eyes and every so often Lexa got a whiff of her fruity perfume that made her breath shudder. Lexa was incredibly aware of how Clarke’s eyes kept darting to her lips.

“Clarke-“

And then Clarke was kissing her. Lexa couldn’t stop the moan that escaped her lips, and the only thing Lexa could think was that someone shouldn’t be able to be such a good kisser.

But then Lexa noticed the taste of alcohol on the girl’s lips and she remembered that the girl was drunk and that she definitely wasn’t sober either.

Lexa tore her lips from Clarke’s then and stepped back quickly.

“You’re drunk Clarke.” Lexa stated, her voice husky.

“So?”

“So it means we are not doing this,” Lexa said firmly. Clarke frowned but she nodded nonetheless. “You take my bed and I’ll go sleep in my uncle’s room,” she repeated her earlier words. Then she was heading towards the door before Clarke could say another word. “Goodnight Clarke,” Lexa said, then she slipped out the door.

In the morning when Lexa woke Clarke up she didn’t seem to remember the kiss.

And during breakfast Lexa pretended to be ok with that.

As they drove to the Griffin Ranch Clarke suddenly recalled what had happened the night before.

And as the two girls worked hungover together through the day, they both couldn’t deny that they definitely had feelings for the other.

Not that either of them said anything about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up but I can tell you that Lexa and Clarke spend some quality time together. 
> 
> Feel free to come chat to me at [thehaughtcommander](http://thehaughtcommander.tumblr.com/).


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, hopefully this makes up for it, it's one of the longer chapters :)

For two weeks Lexa and Clarke worked together everyday on the ranch, and dare Lexa say… she actually enjoyed it.

She enjoyed the company and the conversation but most of all she just enjoyed Clarke. Clarke who was still annoying and still a little lazy and still talked far too much in Lexa’s opinion. But Lexa found, that after three weeks she actually quite liked the girl.

* * *

They hadn’t talked about the kiss.

Lexa assumed Clarke had forgotten and Clarke assumed that Lexa thought it was some drunken mistake. Either way, both girls pretended it had never happened.

And on the surface it was working, but on the inside, now that was different.

Lexa thought about it every few hours, much to her dismay. But she just couldn’t get Clarke out of her mind. How the woman had managed to make her usual in control self this flustered in just two weeks, Lexa would never know.

Clarke thought about it just as much as Lexa did. Her mind may be slightly hazy about that night but she knew the kiss had happened. She was sure of it. The fact that it was all a little fuzzy only made Clarke want to kiss Lexa more. She wanted to remember exactly how Lexa’s lips felt on hers, to be close to her.

But Lexa was like a wall, an unreadable wall that was difficult to break down.

Sure, Clarke could tell that Lexa didn’t mind her company anymore, but other than that Lexa was very good at keeping her emotions in check.

It made her almost glad that she wasn’t working with Lexa that day, it meant she could take a break on analysing Lexa’s every move to try and figure out if the girl had any more feelings towards her other than friendship.

Today she had been working with her mother to help with medical check ups on some of their cattle. Clarke had been there more as an assistant than doing the actual check ups because unlike her mother she was no vet.

And now they were heading back to the house for lunch. Clarke sat on top of Princess while Abby rode Duke; neither of them were on lunch making duty, so they weren’t rushing.

“I can hear you thinking from over here Clarke,” Abby said, bringing her out of her thoughts.

“Huh?” she asked, earning a laugh from her mother.

“I said, you’re thinking pretty loudly.”

Clarke shrugged a shoulder, “I guess.”

“You want to talk about it?” Abby asked.

“Not really,” Clarke replied.

Abby held back a sigh. She remembered a time not too long ago when Clarke would tell her anything. It’s not that they weren’t close, but almost two whole years apart were sure to change things.

Abby Griffin wasn’t stupid; she noticed how her daughter and one of her ranch hands acted around each other. She knew that there was something going on between her and Lexa, and she wasn’t disappointed, if anything she was just upset that Clarke didn’t want to talk to her about it.

But knowing it was better to just let Clarke sort her own things out, Abby remained silent on the matter.

“Ok sweetie.” Abby agreed easily.

“I’m sorry,” Clarke stated, randomly.

“Clarke?”

“For not coming back last summer. For not calling as much as I should. It probably seems like I don’t love you and dad as much as I do.”

Abby’s gaze softened. She thought they would be having this conversation at some point. She had just expected to be the one to initiate it.

“Sweetie, we would never think that.”

“I just wanted to make sure that you knew.”

“You work hard Clarke, your father and I both know that. And we’re so proud of you.”

“Thank you,” Clarke said softly.

“And I think your father and I owe you an apology too. We shouldn’t have snapped at you like we did when you first arrived. You work hard all year round, we should have known that you would want to take a break.”

Clarke smiled, grateful that her mother had understood what she had been feeling without having to explain it to her.

“It’s alright,” Clarke assured. “I think I’m actually starting to get into it now.”

“Well we could use all the help we can get around here as you know, but if you want to stop, it’s understandable. You’re an adult now, and as much as I hate to admit it, you’re not my little girl anymore. We should start treating you like one.”

“I don’t mind helping,” Clarke told her mom, maybe a bit too quickly, and she honestly didn’t (it’s not like Lexa had anything to do with it). “If I didn’t work, I think I’d go bored. There’s not much else to do around here.”

Abby smiled knowingly, “Well that’s true.”

“What’s that look for?” Clarke’s eyes narrowed accusingly.

“Nothing,” Abby assured quickly.

“I find that hard to believe.” Clarke said snarkily.

Abby rolled her eyes and for a second she considered asking about her daughters love life, but realistically (and from past experience) it was better to just wait until Clarke wanted to talk about it.

So instead she said, “I’ll race you back to the house?”

Before Clarke could reply, Abby dug her heels into Duke’s ribs and the horse was off. Clarke quickly spurred Princess on as well, not wanting to lose to her mother, and their conversation, for the moment, was forgotten.

* * *

Lexa huffed as she lifted a hay bale onto its pile. No one was sure how but somehow a few stacks of bales had been thrown around the barn. Jake had guessed it was either some really big strong dogs that found their way inside, or some annoying kids from a ranch nearby with no life and most likely bicycles.

Either way, it didn’t really matter, but it just meant that Lexa and Octavia were given the lovely job of restacking everything.

Usually they used a machine to help stack but because there wasn’t actually a huge amount of bales to move they decided it would just be easier to do it by hand.

Lexa barely thought anything about it as she lifted the bottom of her tank top to wipe the sweat from her face. Suddenly she heard Octavia’s low whistle.

“Clarke was right, you do have great abs.”

Lexa quickly tugged back down her shirt.

“Thanks?” Lexa said. “I’m surprised you remember her saying that, you were already pretty gone.”

Octavia waved her off, “I was not.”

“Sure,” Lexa said sarcastically.

“Anyway,” Octavia drawled, “Bellamy is going to be super jealous when he finds out.”

“I honestly don’t know how to reply to that.” Lexa stated.

“Be flattered Woods.”

“Gee thank you so much Octavia,” Lexa said, her voice laced with sarcasm. Then she turned to grab another hay bale.

Octavia rolled her eyes and propped a hand on her hip, “I honestly don’t see what Clarke see’s in you.”

It was a good thing Lexa’s back was to Octavia because otherwise she would have seen her eyes almost pop out of her head.

There was a pause as Lexa tossed the bale onto its stack.

Then. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Octavia scoffed, “Don’t be a dumbass Lexa.”

“And to think I used to like you,” Lexa joked.

“I’m serious here,” Octavia continued. “I’m half tempted to lock you both in one of the stalls in the stables. ”

“Please don’t do that,” Lexa replied. She grabbed another hay bale. “Are you even helping anymore?”

Octavia shrugged, “This is more interesting,” she said. “So are you guys going to get together or what?”

Lexa rolled her eyes. But for a second she did almost consider telling Octavia about the kiss. Almost.

“I’m not having this conversation with you anymore Blake. I don’t like Clarke, Clarke doesn’t like me.”

 _If she did she would have talked to me about the kiss_ , Lexa thought.

“I swear you guys are like kids, skirting around each other. Not admitting something that is so _fucking_ obvious.”

“You know, Raven said the same thing. About us being like kids.”

“Because it’s true.”

“Whatever.”

“You didn’t deny it!”

“Shut up Octavia.” Lexa said.

The other girl grabbed the last hay bale and stacked it. Then she brushed her hands on her jeans.

“Look,” Octavia said, her voice becoming more solemn, “In all seriousness, summer doesn’t last as long as you think. Don’t waste time ok?” she said. Before Lexa could say anything Octavia continued, “Just think about it. Now come on, it’s lunchtime and I’m starving.”

And then she strode out of the barn.

Lexa followed a second later and called out, “I did most of the work? How the hell are you hungry?!”

And for the moment, their conversation was forgotten.

* * *

Lexa and Octavia were the first ones at the house. Jake asked Octavia to help with finish making up the sandwiches with him so it was only Lexa out on the veranda.

Instead of going to sit at the table, Lexa moved to one of the old wooden rocking chairs. She sat down on it and leaned back, her chin tilted up as she closed her eyes and she just enjoyed the quiet and the light breeze that was hitting her neck and face.

Lexa wasn’t sure how but she completely missed the sound of footsteps on wooden floorboards. So when Clarke was suddenly there, and said, “You’re looking comfortable,” she jumped up in shock.

Suddenly her conversation with Octavia surged back into her mind and she felt herself flush with embarrassment. Clarke looked at her amusedly. The feeling was quickly replaced with one of…relief? She hadn’t realised that she actually _missed_ the blonde’s presence during the morning.

“Uh morning Clarke- well not morning, it’s not morning anymore.” Lexa rambled. “Afternoon,” she finally settled on. When she finished she took a deep breath and let out a long sigh.

Clarke chuckled. “You feeling alight?”

Lexa rubbed the back of her neck and nodded, “I’m fine.”

“Not getting too much sun? Did you drink enough today?” Clarke asked concerned.

Lexa felt herself blush again, she knew she was acting a bit flustered but she didn’t realise she was _that_ bad.

“I’m fine really,” Lexa assured, “I was in the barn today restacking some bales.”

“Ok good.” Clarke nodded.

Clarke moved to sit in the other rocking chair and Lexa settled back into hers then too.

“How were the check ups?”

“It was fine, they were pretty good. One had a cut on her leg that was getting infected, but other than nothing too serious.”

“What are you doing after lunch?” Lexa asked.

“Not sure, probably go back out with my mom.” Clarke shrugged. “What about you?”

“I’m not sure either, me and Octavia finished with the hay bales so I’ll have to see what needs to be done.”

They only spoke for a few more minutes before Octavia, Jake and Abby came through the back door. Clarke and Lexa headed over to the table then, taking seats across from each other.

Bellamy and Wells arrived when Lexa was halfway through her lunch.

And during the meal, Lexa couldn’t help but sneak a few lingering glances. What she didn’t notice was that Clarke was doing the same (much to everyone else’s dismay).

* * *

“So do you think they’re ever going to figure it out?” Wells asked.

It was only him, Bellamy and Octavia out on the veranda now, the others having gone inside to clear up.

“I was talking to Lexa earlier and she seems adamant that there’s nothing going on between them,” Octavia sighed.

“Damn,” Bellamy said, “But at this rate it looks like I’m going to win the bet.”

“Fuck you Bell.” Octavia said.

“You’re just bitter because you already lost sis,” he smirked.

“But I’m still in the running,” Wells added.

“Only seven days though Wells,” Bellamy reminded.

“That’s enough time,” he said with a wave of his hand.

“I doubt it.”

“Yeah with the way they’re going it’s going to take a little longer than that,” Octavia agreed.

Bellamy glanced at his watch, then stood up. His chair scraped against the floor. “Come on kids, we should probably get back to work.”

“You’re a month older than me,” Wells reminded. Octavia rolled her eyes.

Bellamy ignored them. “Come along kids.”

* * *

Raven slammed the door of Lexa’s truck closed, it creaked slightly as she did, but that was expected considering how old Lexa’s truck was. Raven still wasn’t sure why Lexa hadn’t gotten a new car over the years.

“Done,” Raven announced. “I just finished checking everything was working and because of me, it now is,” she smirked confidently.

“Thanks Raven.”

“No problem Lex,” Raven grinned.

“How much is your time going to cost me?” Lexa asked as she pulled her wallet out of her back pocket.

Raven shoved Lexa’s shoulder lightly, “You ask me this every time Lex, and the answer is always the same.”

Lexa sighed, “Fine.”

“Great! Dinner it is then, and drinks.” She added.

Lexa chuckled, every time Lexa had car troubles Raven never let her pay her, instead she always made her pay her back by buying her dinner or going out for lunch. The drinks part was new, but Lexa didn’t mind, she was actually kind of surprised that Raven hadn’t insisted for drinks years ago.

“Fine.”

“Great, it’s a date.”

* * *

_Great, it’s a date.”_

Clarke frowned when she heard those words; she neared Lexa's truck and spotted Raven and Lexa on the other side. It was then that she noticed the unfamiliar car parked in front of her house. She hadn’t realised Raven was coming over that day.

She was about to leave and find the brunette later when Lexa spotted her. She waved and Clarke waved back. _Well, she couldn’t leave now._

“Heya Clarke,” Lexa said as Clarke rounded the truck. “You remember Raven.”

Clarke nodded, “I do. How’ve you been?” she asked politely.

“Not too bad,” Raven nodded.

“Raven was fixing my a/c for me.”

“Thank god,” Clarke laughed, “Finally I won’t feel like I’m suffocating whenever we go anywhere.”

Lexa laughed, “It wasn’t that bad.”

“Trust me Lexa, that’s not the first time your a/c has messed up, it is that bad.” Raven agreed.

“Is there anything you needed Clarke?” Lexa asked, wondering why the blonde had come out to her in the first place.

“Oh I just wanted to see if you were free for something, but it’s fine if you’ve already got plans or something.” Clarke said, she fiddled with her hands behind her back as she spoke.

“I was actually about to head off,” Raven said quickly. “I’ll call you Lexa,” she said, “It was nice to see you again Clarke.”

Clarke missed the wink Raven sent Lexa, who just glared at her friend in return.

“Bye Rae,” Lexa called as the girl headed to her car.

And soon Raven pulled away, speeding down the track, leaving Lexa and Clarke alone.

“I didn’t scare her off did I?” Clarke asked worriedly.

“No,” Lexa assured, knowing _exactly_ why Raven had left so quickly, “I think she had another job,” Lexa lied.

“Oh ok.” Clarke said, but she still wasn’t entirely convinced.

“So you wanted to see if I was free?” Lexa prompted.

Clarke seemed to brighten up at the reminder of her plans, “Oh yeah. I was wondering if I could show you something,” she bit her lip.

Lexa noticed the motion, her eyes dropped to Clarke’s lips for a second before they moved back to her eyes.

“Sure, I’d like that.” Lexa agreed easily.

“Ok, come on then,” Clarke said, heading in the direction of the stables.

“Where are we going?” Lexa asked curiously.

Clarke grinned at her mysteriously, “Now that would just ruin the surprise.”

* * *

The wind rushed against Clarke’s face, her hair was flying behind her. Lexa was slightly behind her to her right and Clarke glanced over her shoulder at her. She had a content smile on her lips and Clarke knew Lexa loved riding as much as she did. Probably more.

Clarke couldn’t help but think that Lexa looked beautiful. Her hair was pulled back in intricate braids and even though her face was completely bare of make up she managed to look better than most of the girls Clarke knew.

Clarke slowed to a walk and Lexa pulled up next to her.

“So you going to tell me where we’re going?” Lexa asked.

“You don’t like surprises much, do you?”

“Not at all,” Lexa said and Clarke chuckled. “We’re almost there.”

“You said that ten minutes ago,” Lexa replied.

“This time I mean it.” Clarke assured.

They were hugging the treeline, a wooden fence between them and the woods that surrounded this part of the ranch. Lexa hadn’t really been this far away from the house before, at least not on horseback. She hadn’t gotten the opportunity yet, but she liked the new adventure, even if she didn’t know where she was going.

“So are you and Raven a thing?” Clarke asked suddenly, not knowing how else to ask the question that had been plaguing her mind since they had begun their ride.

And then Lexa started laughing. It was loud and abrupt and unlike any of the other laughs Clarke had heard from the girl.

“What?” Clarke asked almost self-consciously.

Lexa’s laughter finally settled down, “I’m sorry,” she said. Another chuckle escaped her lips. “No we’re not a thing. Raven is my best friend. Anything other than that would be ridiculous.”

“Really?” Clarke asked. Lexa nodded. “But Raven kissed you at the bar the other week and today I heard her say that you guys had a date?”

“Oh,” Lexa said in understanding. “That’s just Raven being Raven. And the date she was referring to today was her agreeing to dinner plans at some point. It’s my way of paying her back for fixing up my car.”

“Oh,” Clarke muttered. And suddenly she felt very stupid for even asking her questions before.

“Why did yo-“

Clarke quickly cleared her throat cutting off whatever Lexa was going to say. “We’re almost there.”

Then she urged Princess onwards leaving Lexa to catch up. Princess seemed to remember where they were going then and Clarke barely had to guide her as they jumped across a slightly lower part of the fence.

Clarke glanced over her shoulder as Princess’s hooves hit the ground on the other side and saw Lexa follow her a moment later.

“Where are we going Clarke?” Lexa called.

“Be patient Lexa,” was all she replied with.

The trees were quite thick on the rarely travelled path and Clarke and Lexa had to duck out of the way of branches and push twigs from their faces. They only rode for a few minutes more before the trees thinned and Lexa could finally see where they had been going.

It was a lake.

It wasn’t a huge body of water, and it was surrounded by a small slope of grainy sand that quickly turned to dirt and then to grass. Tree’s surrounded the clearing and it almost had a fairy tale like atmosphere to it.

Lexa took it all in and she wondered how Clarke had come across this lake in the first place.

Lexa moved Maps next to Princess. She watched as Clarke smiled contently at the sight in front of her.

“How did you come across this?” Lexa asked, her voice was soft and quiet, matching the scenery in front of them.

Clarke gave her a one-shouldered shrug. “I had an argument with my mom, I was fourteen, maybe fifteen and I went riding to get out of the house. I knew my parents knew all my good hiding spots, so I tied up my horse and hopped the fence. I kept coming back because I found it relaxing here. Sometimes I’d even bring some art supplies and paint it.”

“You paint?”

“I used to,” Clarke said simply.

“What made you stop?”

“Getting my medical degree just got in the way, there wasn’t much time in between lectures, assignments and placements.”

“Are you ever going to start again?” Lexa asked curiously.

“Maybe.” Clarke said, uncommitted.

Lexa swung her leg over and slid off Maps. Clarke did the same and they tied them to a nearby tree before heading to the waters edge. Absentmindedly, Lexa plucked a relatively flat stone off the ground and skimmed it across the water.

One, two.

She counted the number of times it skipped on the water.

“Only two? That’s kind of pathetic Lexa,” Clarke teased.

“And you can do better?” Lexa taunted.

“Sure can,” she boasted. She glanced around for a stone for a moment before spotting one. She picked it up then flicked her wrist sending the stone flying across the water.

One, two, three, four.

“Ha! Four!” Clarke grinned.

Lexa rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless, “That was a lucky one.”

The pair spent the next ten minutes trying to best the other. Sometimes Lexa won, sometimes Clarke won. Really they were quite evenly matched but that didn’t stop them from trying.

“I’m out of stones,” Clarke announced as she sat down on near the water, her shoes almost touching it.

Lexa scanned the area around her before sitting down as well, “Me too.”

Clarke looked at Lexa strangely when she suddenly started pulling off her boots and socks.

“Um…what are you doing?”

“What does it look like Griffin?” Lexa said as she shrugged off her flannel, “I’m going swimming.”

She shimmied out of her jeans leaving her only in her tank top and underwear. Clarke was definitely not staring at her toned legs (was there really no fat on this girl?).

“Are you crazy? The water looks a little gross,” Clarke said with a small laugh.

“Maybe, but who said crazy was a bad thing?”

Lexa waded into the water, her bare feet stepping in mud and rocks. The water was cooling, and it may have been slightly murky, but she still enjoyed it. Clarke watched as she moved deeper into the lake until she was waist deep, her fingertips skimmed the surface of the water sending ripples across it.

Lexa felt Clarke’s stare on her back, she knew the blonde was looking at her. Slowly, she turned around to glance back at Clarke and sure enough she was eyeing her, her expression was amused and soft at the same time.

“You’re definitely insane,” Clarke called out.

Lexa sent her a lopsided grin, “Or you’re just boring,” she teased.

Clarke shook her head; “I didn’t take you for the spontaneous type.”

Lexa chuckled, “And here I thought _you_ would be.”

“You don’t know me all too well Woods,” Clarke replied.

 _I’d like too._ “So what are you then?” Lexa asked instead.

Clarke didn’t answer with words; instead she stood up and reached for the button on her jeans. Lexa followed the movement with her eyes, her breath catching in her throat as Clarke pushed the material down her legs revealing soft pale skin. She swallowed thickly.

Before she knew it Clarke had followed her into the water, there was a playful tint in her eye and Lexa didn’t realise what Clarke was about to do before it was too late.

She had just enough time to suck in a breath of air before Clarke was on top of her, tackling her under the water. Lexa came up spluttering, Clarke grinned widely at her.

“Gee that was fun,” Lexa said her voice dripping with sarcasm.

“That was spontaneous,” Clarke retorted.

Lexa wiped her hands over her face, removing the water there. “I thought you said you weren’t spontaneous.”

“I said that you don’t know me,” she said as she sunk lower into the water.

“What else do I need to know about you Griffin? Other than the fact that you enjoy drowning people.”

Clarke rolled her eyes, “You’re such kill joy, did you know that?”

Lexa chuckled and shook her head. “You didn’t answer my question.”

There was a pause as Clarke thought, but they didn’t break eye contact. Finally Clarke spoke. “What do you think?”

“What do I think?” Lexa repeated, confused.

“About me,” Clarke clarified.

“Like you said Griffin, I don’t know you all that well.”

“Then take a guess,” Clarke shrugged.

Lexa struggled for a second to find the words, before saying, “I think you’re smart, that you like to pretend you don’t care about things when you do, that you’re hardworking. I think… I think you missed this place more than you let on,” Lexa softly. “Am I close?”

Clarke glanced down at the water, suddenly feeling insecure. “…Maybe.”

“You’re also quite funny when you want to be, even if you do throw tantrums in the mornings,” Lexa added teasingly.

Clarke’s grin returned to her lips as if it had never disappeared. She sent a slash of water in Lexa’s direction. Lexa let out a sound of protest and wiped her cheek with the back of her hand.

“You can’t let us have one serious moment?” Clarke asked.

“You’re the one who splashed me!” Lexa argued with a laugh.

“Whatever,” Clarke huffed.

“I also think you’re brave.” Lexa stated, surprising the blonde.

“Brave? Why?”

Lexa shrugged, “You picked up your life to do what you love…that’s brave in my book.”

The strength of Clarke’s stare made Lexa look away. There was a long moment of silence where neither girl said anything.

Clarke opened her mouth to respond but Lexa beat her too it, saying, “We should probably get out now, we’ve been in here a while.”

Clarke paused and when Lexa looked to her she was nodding.

“Yeah…that’s probably a good idea,” she agreed.

Lexa moved towards land first, she shook her legs but it only succeeded in removing a few droplets of water. She ran her hands through her hair to tie her damp hair into a messy bun as she glanced at Clarke who was only just getting out the water.

Lexa found her jeans and struggled to tug them up her damp legs. She didn’t notice Clarke walking over to her, still only dressed in her damp shirt and bare feet. Clarke’s fingertips touch her wrist and Lexa jerked in surprise not expecting the touch but didn’t pull away.

“What are you doing?” Lexa asked, her voice huskier than she intended.

Clarke looked at her through long eyelashes. Lexa froze; she didn’t dare to move as Clarke stepped even closer. Clarke’s breath ghosted over her lips.

“Being brave.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the kind of cliff hanger... but the next chapter they go to a county fair so that should be fun :D
> 
> Feel free to come chat to me at [thehaughtcommander](http://thehaughtcommander.tumblr.com/).


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone goes to the fair. Lots of clexa fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for another long wait! this chapter is over 6k. does that make up for it? 
> 
> (flashback is in italics)

The sun was already hot as Lexa climbed out of her truck. At least her A/C was now fixed, so the warmth of the day only hit her as she left the comfort of her car.

Lexa reached over to the passenger side to grab her hat off the seat then she tugged it onto her head.

A windy night had caused a light layer of dust to coat her truck and when she slammed the door shut behind her it puffed into the air. Lexa ignored it, deciding to clean it the next day because today was a special day.

They were going to the county fair.

They had all been preparing the ranch for the entire week so that they could all go for the day, everyone had been anticipating the fair for a while now and the day had finally arrived.

Now, Lexa wasn’t one for clichés, but the idea of riding the Ferris wheel with Clarke, winning her a prize and eating some kind of greasy food with her brought a smile to the brunette’s lips.

Not that she would let anyone know that.

The Griffins and the ranch hands were all going together after having breakfast, which was why Lexa was outside the Griffin Ranch. She jogged to the door, scuffing her shoes on the mat before making her way inside.  

Lexa was about to push into the kitchen when she heard Bellamy’s voice from inside. It was muffled because of the wooden door but still understandable.

“Oh come on, don’t you think that if they were going to get together it would have happened already?”

“Give them a chance bro,” she heard Octavia reply.

“Yeah, have a heart,” Wells added.

Lexa frowned. _Were they talking about her and Clarke?_ She edged closer.

“All I’m saying is that it’s been what, four weeks and so far nothing.”

“He just wants to win the bet,” Octavia retorted.

Lexa’s eyes widened slightly. She couldn’t believe that they had placed bets on her and Clarke.

Several emotions came to surface over the next few seconds, anger, confusion, amusement, annoyance, betrayal? But finally Lexa settled on one.

Revenge.

She would definitely be talking to Clarke later about this.

A smirk settled on her lips just before she pushed the kitchen door open, Bellamy froze with his mouth open, he had been about to say something but instead he snapped his jaw shut.

“Uh morning Lexa,” Wells waved almost hesitantly.

Lexa pursed her lips before replying curtly, “Morning.”

As Lexa moved to the kitchen counter to grab a plate Octavia leaned over to her brother, “I think she heard us,” she whispered and Lexa rolled her eyes.

“Of course I heard you guys,” Lexa said as she spun around. All three ranch hands looked like deer caught in headlights.

And sure a few moments ago Lexa was a little angry at them but as she thought about it, she had made her fair share of bets during her life, so she couldn’t really be too mad.

She still wanted revenge though and she was going to have fun while doing just that.

“So you’ve been betting on me?” she asked, quirking an eyebrow.

The ranch hands all gave each other looks until Bellamy cleared his throat, “We were seeing how long it would take you and Clarke to do something about the obvious feelings you have for each other.”

“And what did you guys bet exactly?”

“I said it would take two weeks, Wells said three and Bellamy said you guys wouldn’t figure it out,” Octavia answered quickly.

Bellamy elbowed her, “Shut up would you,” he hushed.

Octavia ignored him and the glare that Lexa sent towards Bellamy; instead she jumped excitedly in her seat ignoring Bellamy’s muttered warnings to shut up.

“So _has_ anything happened between you and Clarke yet?”

* * *

_Lexa couldn’t remember the last time she felt this… content. Her insides felt like they were tingling in the best way possible, her heart hammered loudly in her chest, pumping blood through her veins, and somehow it all just felt… different._

_But the good kind of different._

_That’s what kissing Clarke did to her._

_She couldn’t hold back the throaty moan as Clarke massaged her tongue against her own. Lexa felt her smile against her lips, shivered as Clarke sucked her lower lip gently. In that moment, kissing Clarke became one of Lexa’s favourite things._

_Lexa was about to deepen the kiss further but then Clarke was pulling back, but only slightly. Lexa still felt a rush of disappointment at the loss of contact._

_“I remember.” Clarke muttered._

_That made Lexa pause, her eyes fluttered open and she stared into Clarke’s eyes as she asked, “What do you remember?”_

_“Our kiss when I was drunk,” she admitted, “I haven’t stopped thinking about it.”_

_“I thought you forgot that.”_

_“I thought you didn’t even want the kiss.”_

_“Oh I wanted it,” Lexa chuckled._

_Clarke cracked a grin, “Good to know,” she said before pecking Lexa’s lips several times making Lexa break out into her own smile._

_“So this actually happened,” Lexa said, a content sigh left her lips._

_“I’m guessing this means you don’t hate me anymore,” Clarke teased._

_“I never hated you.” Clarke gave her a look. “…I didn’t hate you a lot,” she amended and Clarke laughed._

_“I knew it.”_

_“It was more that you were incredibly annoying,” Lexa said teasingly._

_Clarke arched an eyebrow, “And now?”_

_“You’re still annoying.”_

_Lexa laughed loudly as Clarke shoved her shoulder, making her take a step back._

_The brunette took the few steps to the pile that Clarke left her clothes in; she swiped them up and tossed them towards her before moving to grab her flannel shirt._

_“Come on, we should probably be heading back.”_

_During the ride back to the stables they rode side by side mostly in silence. Every so often they would glance at the other, sometimes catching each other’s gaze. Clarke smiled and Lexa blushed and both girls were very, very happy._

_It was towards the end of their ride, when the stables were in sight that Lexa spoke up._

_“…Clarke.”_

_She frowned, “That doesn’t sound good.”_

_“No, no,” Lexa said quickly. “It’s just this thing between us-“_

_“You regret it already?” Clarke guessed, sounding hurt_

_“No. Never. I could never regret kissing you Clarke,” she said honestly, sincerely. And Clarke sighed with relief. “It’s just I think we need to keep,” she gestured to Clarke then back to herself, “between just us.”_

_Clarke’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “How come?”_

_“You’re my bosses daughter,” she reminded._

_“They won’t care,” Clarke tried to assure but Lexa just shook her head._

_“You can’t be sure of that. I don’t want to be fired.”_

_“You won’t be,” Clarke insisted._

_“Please Clarke, we can drop hints here and there to see how they react. I don’t like keeping relationships secret either but can we do this just for a little while? Please.” She added._

_Clarke nodded, “Ok Lexa, I can do that.”_

* * *

And now it was a week since their second kiss by that small lake and less than 24 hours since their last.

It had been in the evening. Lexa had finished her days work and Clarke caught up to her just as she reached her truck only to pull her around to the side facing away from the house and kiss her senseless.

She had pressed Lexa up against the warm metal, ran her hands down her arms and up her back, sucked on her neck careful not to leave any visible marks. And then suddenly she had gone, sending a wink over her shoulder as she sauntered back towards the house leaving Lexa breathless and _hot_ , and it wasn’t because of the sun.

Lexa hid the smile that threatened to pull at her lips at the memory, very aware of the three sets of eyes on her.

“Sorry about your little bet, but no, nothing has happened,” Lexa informed them. She watched their expressions drop slightly and she grinned to herself.

Lexa sat down at the small table; Abby and Jake were nowhere to be found so she assumed they had already eaten. Her plate clattered as she set it on top of the hard wooden surface. She listened idly the conversation that began around her as she grabbed two pieces of toast from the middle of the table and spread a good amount of jam on each piece.

“Where is Clarke anyway?” Bellamy asked.

Octavia answered, “Still getting ready probab-“

As if on queue the kitchen door pushed open and in strode the blonde herself. Lexa found her eyes trailing over Clarke’s outfit, her short faded denim shorts and a loose V-neck t-shirt. It was simple, but suited her well.

“Morning all,” Clarke said, smiling at them.

Lexa caught her gaze, a gleam was in the blonde’s eye but then Clarke was walking towards the counter to grab plate of her own and the look they shared was broken.

“Everyone excited for the county fair?” Clarke asked as she assembled her breakfast.

Lexa pretended to be focused on her food, rather than the blonde’s voice that she was actually interested in.

“Hell yeah!” Octavia exclaimed.

“I know exactly what we’re doing Blake,” Wells said looking to Bellamy.

“Hitting all the food stands?” Bellamy grinned, “I can already taste the burgers!”

Lexa held back the grin that threatened to appear on her lips at Clarke’s grimace of disgust.

“That’s gross Bell,” the blonde shuddered.

“Don’t you mean delicious?” he retorted.

“No.” Clarke said bluntly and everyone, including Lexa, laughed.

“What do you want to do at the fair O?” Clarke asked.

Octavia sent a worried glance at her brother before clearing her throat for an excessive amount of time.

“I’m actually meeting someone there,” Octavia announced nervously.

“What!?” Bellamy exclaimed.

“Calm down bro,” Octavia rolled her eyes, “I’m not a kid anymore.”

Bellamy ignored his sister’s words, instead jumping into his brotherly spiel like he did every time, “Who is this person? How’d you meet them? Where do they live? Do they have a job?”

“God Bellamy you’re so annoying sometimes. Actually scratch that, basically all the time.”

“I’m just looking out for you,” Bellamy replied earnestly. “So who is it?”

Octavia scoffed loudly and crossed her arms, “You know what Bell, I’m not going to tell you, and you’re just going to have to deal with that.”

For the next few minutes the room was tense and Lexa could see Bellamy’s jaw clench, and his eyes narrow.

But then Wells started up the conversation again, talking excitedly about the county fair, and soon everything felt normal again. Except for Bellamy being uncharacteristically quiet.

The last clean plate was being stacked when Jake and Abby wandered into the kitchen. They both had smiles on their faces, eager to get to the county fair as well.

“Thanks for cleaning up guys,” Abby thanked them all and the ranch hands and Clarke all said their own variation of ‘you’re welcome’.

“We thought we’d head off soon, the journey can take a while with the traffic ‘cos everyone’s going to the same place,” Jake said.

“That’s probably a good idea.” Wells agreed and the others nodded.

“Lexa, I was thinking of taking my car if you want to come with us?” Bellamy offered.

Lexa smiled but shook her head, “Thank you Bellamy but I’m going to take my truck so I can go straight back to Gustus’s after.”

He nodded, “That’s alright, thought I’d offer.”

Not ten minutes later everyone was climbing into their respective cars. The ranch hands getting in Bellamy’s truck, Abby and Jake went to their car and Lexa settled into her seat.

Lexa had just started up the engine when she heard a knock on the passenger side window. It made her startle, her heart jumping into her throat and she held a hand over her chest.

She turned to see Clarke laughing at her, which made a scowl form on her lips.

Then the door was being pulled open and Clarke climbed in to join her.

“Your face was priceless, I wish I took a picture.” Clarke teased.

“What are you doing? I thought you were going with Bellamy,” Lexa said, deciding to ignore Clarke’s teasing.

Clarke shrugged. “I thought I’d ride with my girlfriend,” she said quirking an eyebrow in Lexa’s direction, “Is that a problem?”

Lexa quickly shook her head, “No problem. No problem at all.”

Clarke grinned, she glanced over her shoulder to find the two other cars already making their way down the road, so she reached over to Lexa and grasped her shirt in her fingers to pull her into a kiss.

It started off slow, but like most of their kisses, it escalated quickly, Clarke’s hand coming up to tangle in her hair as Lexa cupped the back of her neck to bring her closer.

“Good morning.” Clarke muttered after they pulled apart.

“It certainly is,” Lexa replied.

“We should probably get going, otherwise we’ll get to far behind the others,” Clarke said, her lips brushing over Lexa’s as she spoke.

“Mmm,” Lexa agreed. She pecked Clarke’s lips quickly before settling back into her seat again. Once they had pulled away and were heading down the road themselves Lexa spoke again. “So I have something interesting you might like to know about.”

“Oh?”

Lexa nodded, “Turns out Bellamy, Wells and Octavia have been betting on us.”

“What?!” the blonde exclaimed.

“My thoughts exactly.”

“Like if we were going to get together or not?”

“How long it would take, to be specific.”

Clarke crossed her arms over her chest a slight frown etched on her lips, “Well has anyone won?”

“Nope, Octavia and Wells have already lost and Bellamy said that we wouldn’t get together at all.”

“Dick,” Clarke muttered and Lexa found herself laughing.

“So what do you think about it?”

Clarke shrugged slowly, “I’m not sure. I mean I’ve made plenty of bets on my friends back in San Francisco, so I can’t be too mad or anything.”

“That’s what I thought,” Lexa agreed.

“But we are getting back at them right?” Clarke said, looking at her girlfriend.

She watched as a wide grin stretched across Lexa’s face, “This is why I like you Griffin.”

Clarke leaned over and pressed a firm kiss to Lexa’s cheek and Lexa smiled again, this time for a completely different reason.

She felt her heart clench in the best way because the last thing she expected after meeting the annoying blonde was the start falling in love with her.

* * *

The journey to the county fair took just under two hours. As they neared the fair grounds the sound of music and laughter drifted in through the open windows.

The parking lot was packed full and she spent a good fifteen minutes looking for a spot while Clarke texted Bellamy and her dad to tell him them they would meet at the entrance.

Finally Lexa found a place to park. She killed the engine before turning to the blonde who was just slipping her phone into her pocket.

“So Clarke, are you ready for this?” Lexa asked.

During their ride there Lexa and Clarke spent their time planning on how to get back at their friends. In the end they decided to go with something simple.

Pretend to hate each other.

“I’ll have you know, I played a tree in my second grade play and I _rocked_ it,” Clarke joked.

Lexa chuckled and she couldn’t stop herself from leaning over to kiss Clarke’s smile.

Clarke readily returned the kiss; Lexa let out a surprised moan, but eagerly kissed back.

Lexa wasn’t entirely sure how but in the next five minutes she found herself sitting with Clarke straddling her lap. Her chair had been pushed backwards, the button’s of her shirt had been hastily undone and Clarke was now pressed tightly against her so she didn’t lean on the horn. Lexa’s hands traced the tops of Clarke’s thighs, Clarke’s fingers tangling in Lexa’s hair.

“Fuck,” Lexa groaned. Clarke nipped Lexa’s lower lip lightly. “Clarke we should probably stop,” she breathed. “We’re in a car park surrounded by people.”

The blonde pouted but pulled back, knowing she was right. “Ugh, ok.”

“Come on, lets go meet everyone.”

* * *

The humming atmosphere of the county fair was making Clarke feel excited. She hadn’t been to the fair in years and she forgot how much she had loved it.

Two years later and it still hadn’t changed.  

The Ferris wheel was visible over the multi coloured tents, there were various food stalls and Clarke knew that on the other side of the fair grounds was where the animal competitions were held.

The couple found their way to the entrance easily, thanks to multiple large signs pointing the way, and when they got there everyone was already waiting.

“Took you guys long enough.”

Clarke flipped Bellamy off. “The parking spot was really far away, besides we didn’t take _that_ long.”

“Please Clarke, we would’ve been ten times as fast if it weren’t for you,” Lexa scoffed, glaring at her.

Clarke quickly picked up on Lexa’s plan, noticing a glint in her eye.

“Whatever Woods,” she scoffed.

“Oh no, what did you guys fight about this time?” Wells asked.

“Guys, I thought you were finally getting along,” Octavia sighed exasperatedly.

“Try being stuck in an enclosed vehicle with this one and then you’ll understand.” Clarke rolled her eyes.

“You know what Clarke-“

Bellamy stepped between them – always the peacekeeper – he held his hands up between them, “Ok guys, calm down alright? We’re at the county fair, we’re not supposed to be arguing.”

“Hey everyone,” Jake said, catching their attention. “Abby and I are going to check out the animals.”

“Yeah, me and Bell are going to start hitting up the food stalls.” Wells added as Abby and Jake slipped away into the crowd.

“Wait, we can’t just leave these two alone,” Octavia gestured between Lexa and Clarke, “they’ll kill each other,” she said.

“Seriously O, who are you meeting up with?” Bellamy asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

“For god sake Bellamy, you don’t need to know every detail in my life.”

“I’m your brother Octavia, of course I do.” Bellamy retorted. Both of them had apparently forgotten that they already had the same argument earlier that morning.

“Exactly, you’re my brother, you should trust me.”

“Just tell me.”

“You know, you can fuck off Bell,” Octavia rolled her eyes, “Alright,” she glanced at her phone, “I need to get going anyway.”

Octavia said a quiet goodbye to Wells, Lexa and Clarke, before throwing a glare at her brother.

“O-“ Bellamy began but Octavia was already disappearing through the entrance of the fair.

“Bellamy, you really need to let Octavia do her own thing,” Clarke said once the girl was gone. “I know what she’s feeling right now and it’s suffocating having someone constantly watching over what you’re doing. I know you mean well, but she’s not a little kid anymore.”

Bellamy ran a hand through his hair, “I know, I know. I’ve just been looking after her for so long, it’s kind of hard to turn it off, you know?”

“I know.” Clarke nodded.

He shook out his shoulders and let a smile appear on his lips. “But let’s just forget about this for know, we’re supposed to be having fun, remember?”

“We’re getting funnel cake first if you girls want to join us.” Bellamy offered.

Clarke and Lexa shared a quick look, before nodding. “Yeah, I could eat,” Clarke said.

* * *

“You really don’t have to win me a prize Lex,” Clarke grinned.

There was a determined look on Lexa’s face, Clarke could see it in her eyes and already knew that Lexa wasn’t going to stop until she won something.

“This shouldn’t be that hard,” Lexa exclaimed exasperatedly.

The aim of the game was to throw three balls into a large bucket. Get three in or no prize. But because of the angle that the bucket was tilted and the fact that the balls were slightly bouncy meant that it was harder than it looked.

Clarke rubbed her hand over Lexa’s lower back supportively. Her hand slipped lower and tucked into Lexa’s back pocket. The brunette chuckled the same time she felt her cheeks flush, and not because of the heat.

She nudged her girlfriend’s shoulder, “Clarke we’re in public,” Lexa said.

“So?” she replied, quirking an eyebrow.

“Not only are there kids around, you’re also very distracting. And I am going to win you this toy.”

“Ok I’ll stop.” Clarke said, slipping her hand out of Lexa’s pocket.

Lexa turned back to the game and placed another five dollars onto the table top.

“Thank yo-u!” her voice squeaked when she felt her pinch on her butt. She threw a look over at the blonde who was smirking at her.

“One for luck,” she winked.

It took some time, and what was definitely way too much money, Clarke and Lexa walked away with a stuffed ladybug. It wasn’t a gigantic toy, but it was one that was easy enough for them to carry around the rest of the day.

“Thanks for winning this for me Lexa.”

“I said I would,” she grinned triumphantly.

“Was it really worth all that money though?”

Lexa gave her a one-shouldered shrug, “You’re definitely worth it.”

Clarke burst out laughing and Lexa felt her cheeks flush. The blonde was quick to apologise, assuring that she wasn’t laughing at her but at the whole situation.

“It’s just- who would’ve thought that we’d be here,” she said.

“True. I really didn’t like you when you first arrived back.” Lexa recalled.

“I didn’t like you much either.”

“Things change I guess.”

“I did think you were hot though,” Clarke admitted and Lexa chuckled.

“I thought the same thing, at the time though I never thought that I would be telling you that in a million years.”

* * *

“Clarke we’re not kids!” Lexa exclaimed.

“Just get on Lex, I already paid for your ticket.” Clarke said as she hopped onto the back of a white carousel horse.

The ride was unusually empty, with only a few other children on it, sitting on the various different animals.

“You know, maybe I don’t have to pretend to be annoyed with you after all,” Lexa teased.

Clarke stuck her tongue out. “Shut up and get on,” she ordered. She shuffled in her seat. Suddenly a flash caught her eye and she turned back to Lexa. “Did you just take a picture of me?”

“I did.” Lexa said.

“You getting on or not?” the man asked gruffly.

Lexa sent the man a look. Clarke was looking at her expectantly and how could she say no to that look? Lexa stepped onto the ride.

“Hop on partner,” Clarke grinned. Lexa did as she was told, pinching Clarke’s side teasingly as she did so; she slid onto the horse behind Clarke.  “Let me see the picture,” the blonde said as the ride began to move.

“Here,” Lexa leaned into Clarke, wrapping one arm around Clarke’s waist, the other held out in front of her to show her the picture.

It showed Clarke with a soft smile on her lips, her eyes sparkling under the lights of the carousel.

“I like it.”

“I like you.” Lexa replied instantly.

“Is this how it’s going to be now? Now that we’re together, I can expect super cheesy lines all the time?”

“Are you saying that you don’t like them?” Lexa asked quietly, her lips brushing by Clarke’s ear.

Lexa felt proud as she felt Clarke shiver against her. She cleared her throat.

“I never said that.”

Clarke turned her head and leaned back so she could press a kiss to Lexa’s cheek. This time it was her who snapped a picture with her phone, capturing the moment forever on the screen.

“Did you just take a picture of me?” Lexa asked, copying Clarke’s earlier words.

“Us, actually,” she corrected. “We’re kind of cute, don’t you think?” Clarke said.

And sure Lexa still thought the carousel was a little childish, but Clarke was having fun and that’s what mattered. (Plus they did look pretty cute.)

* * *

“You have something right…there,” Clarke cupped her hand around Lexa’s cheek and brushed her thumb against the corner of the brunette’s mouth, wiping away the juice there.

“Did you get it?” Lexa asked.

“Not quite.”

Clarke leaned in and pressed her lips to Lexa’s. She tasted like caramel and apples and Lexa and the combination was intoxicating. They were in between two large tents, away from the crowds and shaded from the sun. They probably weren’t supposed to be there but neither really cared.

When they broke apart they were both smiling.

“What do you want to do now?” Lexa asked.

“Is kissing you more an option?”

Lexa leaned into Clarke for another moment before pulling back again.

“Mmm, I wish. But we’re only here for a day, might as well make the most of it.”

Clarke thought for a moment, “Oh!” she exclaimed as she thought of what they could do next, “The Ferris wheel!”

* * *

The Ferris wheel stood tall over everything else around it. The couple were just heading there when suddenly Clarke was gasping and clutching at Lexa’s arm.

“Jesus! What the fuck Clarke?”

Clarke ran behind Lexa and grabbed her shoulders; she jerked her around to look at what she just spotted. Lexa gasped.

“See!” Clarke exclaimed.

“Is that…Octavia?” she asked. Several metres in front of them, Octavia was currently locking lips with a slim brunette. It looked like a gentle kiss, but it was a kiss nonetheless. Bellamy was going to have a cow when he found out.

“Holy fuck, is that Raven? _My_ Raven?” Lexa asked next.

“We have to go over to them.” Clarke said excitedly.

Lexa reached out and grabbed Clarke’s arm to pull her to a stop before she could get very far.

“Clarke.” Lexa said. “Let’s just leave them be.”

“What? But it’s _Octavia and Raven_.”

“They’re clearly happy, we should just let them have their moment.”

“Ugh fine, you’re right.” Clarke conceded. They began to move through the crowds again, Clarke sparing one last glance at the other pair. “When did that even begin to happen? I didn’t know they knew each other that well.”

“They don’t, well, they didn’t. I didn’t think they did.” Lexa said. “The only time I know about them meeting is when we got drinks a few weeks ago.”

“I can’t believe Octavia would bet on us and not tell us about her own relationship.”

“Well Raven’s supposed to be my best friend. I can’t believe she didn’t tell me.”

They spoke about Octavia and Raven until they reached the Ferris wheel.

It was red with multi-coloured seats. Lights lined it, but it was still bright out so they weren’t on. The line was long but neither girl minded the wait. Lexa bought their tickets this time. The conversation of their friends dropped as they finally sat down onto the bench.

Then the bar came down in front of them and their bench moved as the next group of people sat down on the next seat.

Soon the Ferris Wheel was moving and even though it was extremely hot out, Lexa found her arm resting behind Clarke’s shoulders pulling her closer.

* * *

“Oomf!” Clarke grunted as her bumper car received a particularly hard hit from a young girl.

She glared at the child who just stuck her tongue out at her. Then she caught Lexa’s gaze, the other girl was driving her own bumper car, a green one. It took that moment of distraction for both of them to be hit again, so they snapped back to attention.

Clarke circled around; she saw Lexa ahead of her and instantly knew who her next target was.

She heard the brunette squeal as the front of her car hit the back of Lexa’s and Clarke stored that sound in her brain, never having heard it before. It brought a smile to Clarke’s lips.

“Clarke!” Lexa exclaimed.

“It’s bumper cars Lex,” Clarke laughed as she replied.

All too soon their time ran out and Clark and Lexa were climbing out of their respective cars. They met each other on the side of the ride, standing close together, their chests almost touching.

“You know, I saw you glare at that kid.” Lexa smirked.

“She hit me with her car.” Clarke reminded.

“ _It’s bumper cars Clarke_ ,” Lexa mimicked.

Clarke shoved Lexa’s shoulder, “Shut up.”

* * *

The day ended far too soon for either girl’s liking. But they still had the two hour drive back home so they all decided it would be better to not leave it too late.

They all met up back by the entrance of the fair like when they arrived. Clarke and Lexa stood a respectable distance from each other as they spoke to Wells and Bellamy about their day. Wells complaining about being too full and Bellamy telling them that he could probably eat another hot dog.

Clarke had to stop herself from smiling when Octavia arrived, subtly pulling up the collar of her shirt, but not before Clarke noticed a hickey on her collarbone.

Abby and Jake arrived then too, their hands clasped together.

“Hey kids, is everyone ready to get going?” Jake asked.

Everyone said they were ready so they headed towards the car park, all talking animatedly about what they did. Clarke and Lexa leaving out their multiple kisses and spotting Octavia with Raven.

They split up when they all had to go in search of their respective cars. It was only when they were an hour into their journey that Clarke remembered something.

“Oh shit, I just realised that you wanted to go straight back to your Uncle’s,” Clarke said.

“Oh yeah,” Lexa said, she had completely forgotten about that too, just happy to be in the car with Clarke for the ride back.

“I can just text Bellamy, I’m sure we can meet up somewhere.”

“I don’t mind bringing you back to your ranch Clarke,” Lexa assured.

“No, no. I’d feel really bad.” Clarke said with a frown.

Lexa bit her lip, the words she wanted to say were at the tip of her tongue, but suddenly she was nervous.

“…You could always stay over the night,” Lexa said, purposely keeping her eyes focused on the road so she didn’t have to look at Clarke’s reaction.

A moment passed before Clarke replied. “Really?”

“If you want too,” Lexa said quickly.

“I’d love too.” Clarke told her and Lexa felt a sigh of relief pass her lips.

“What will you tell everyone?” Lexa asked after a moment of silence.

“I’ll think of something.”

* * *

Lexa’s car pulled up outside of her Uncle’s house but neither made a move to get out.

It wasn’t dark out yet but the sun was setting, painting the sky with blues, oranges and pinks.

“I just told my parents and Bellamy that your car wouldn’t start and that your Uncle came to get us,” Clarke announced as she slipped her phone into her back pocket.

“What did they say?”

“They offered to come get me but I said that Gustus insisted that I stayed over.” Clarke told her. “Would he do that?” she asked in after thought.

Lexa shrugged a shoulder, “Probably, he’s quite protective.”

“So you don’t think that he minds that I’m staying over?”

“I haven’t asked but I know he doesn’t care.”

Clarke wiggled her eyebrows, “Bring home lots of girls Woods?”

Lexa chuckled, “Just you so far.”

“Really?” Clarke asked, surprised.

“You sound shocked,” Lexa stated.

“You’re hot, I just thought…”

“While I appreciate you saying I’m hot, I still haven’t brought any girls home.”

“Do it in the club bathroom?”

Lexa shoved Clarke gently, “Oh my god Clarke.”

The blonde grinned. “I’m taking that as a yes,” she teased.

“You know what, you can sleep outside,” Lexa joked.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Clarke said.

“I don’t kno-“

Clarke swooped in and pressed her lips to Lexa’s. She pulled Lexa closer to her and kissed her hard.

When they finally pulled apart Lexa cleared her throat, “You know, usually I don’t like it when people interrupt me but that wasn’t so bad.”

“So are you going to invite me in or what?” Clarke asked.

Lexa rolled her eyes, but nodded. “Alright, let’s go Griffin.”

* * *

The house was dark, and according to Lexa it was a sign that Gustus had already turned in for the night. Neither girl was hungry either. They had eaten right before they left the county fair, so they headed to Lexa’s room.

Clarke held Lexa’s hand as she guided them up the stairs. Lexa’s room was right by the stairs.

They shut the door quietly behind them before Lexa flicked on the lamp on her bedside table.

“So this is Lexa Woods’ bedroom,” Clarke said.

She gazed around the mostly bare room. White walls and minimal furniture and there were a few pictures pinned to a board on a wall. Clarke’s eyes were drawn to the picture in the middle. It was of a young girl with frizzy hair sitting on the shoulders of a smiling man, holding the hands of a woman.

“Those are my parents,” Lexa said, standing just behind Clarke, their shoulders brushing.

“How old were you in this?” Clarke asked.

“Four,” Lexa recalled. “They died in a house fire the next year,” she explained gently.

Clarke spun to face Lexa then; an unreadable expression was on her face.

“Lexa…” Clarke breathed.

“Don’t worry Clarke, I’m not sad about it anymore, it was so long ago. I’ve accepted it.”

“Ok,” Clarke nodded, knowing that Lexa didn’t need her sympathy. “Gustus took you in?”

Lexa smiled softly, “He did.”

“I liked him before, but I think I like him more now.”

“You’ve never met him before,” Lexa said, a smile playing on her lips.

“Still,” Clarke shrugged.

Lexa held up a few items of clothing that she hadn’t noticed Lexa holding until then, an old t-shirt and a pair of boxers.

“For you to sleep in.” Lexa explained.

Clarke took them with a grateful look, “Thanks Lexa.”

They changed with their backs to each other. Lexa turned just as Clarke was pulling her down her t-shirt. Her eyes immediately went to the sliver of skin between the hem of the shirt and her shorts. Why such a small area of skin was so appealing, she had no idea.

Then she noticed Clarke watching her and she quickly blushed at being caught.

“You look good in my clothes,” Lexa admitted.

Clarke rolled her eyes, “My make up is probably all sweated off and I’m wearing pyjamas,” she said.

Lexa shrugged, “You’re still beautiful.”

Clarke moved towards her then and Lexa barely had time to blink before Clarke stood in front of her. Their lips connected passionately and Lexa found herself subconsciously guiding Clarke towards the bed.

The backs of Clarke’s knees hit the mattress and she fell backwards bringing Lexa with her.

“Unf,” Clarke grunted as Lexa landed on top of her. “You’re heavy,” she said.

“Gee Clarke, calling me fat while we’re making out, how nice of you,” Lexa said sarcastically.

“I never said fat, you dork,” Clarke said as she snuck a hand up Lexa’s shirt.

She ran her fingertips over Lexa’s taut stomach and gently pinched her skin there. Clarke felt as Lexa’s muscles jumped at her touch.

“Have I ever told you how much I love your abs?” Clarke asked.

“You’ve stared enough for me to know that already,” Lexa smirked.

Clarke pressed her lips back to Lexa’s, “Don’t get cocky Woods,” she hummed.

Lexa replied by trailing her lips to Clarke’s ear before moving to her neck, nipping over her pulse point before soothing the bite with her tongue. Lexa smiled as Clarke gasped, the sound going straight to the brunette’s core.

This time it was Lexa who ran a hand up Clarke’s shirt, ghosting her fingertips just under Clarke’s breasts before retreating again.

“Lexa,” Clarke groaned. “Should we really be doing this? Your Uncle is in the same house,” she stuttered out.

Lexa pulled back to look into Clarke’s eyes.

“His room is on the opposite side of the house and he’s a deep sleeper,” Lexa explained. “But we can stop, if you want to.”

“Do you?”

“No.”

“Neither do I.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure when I'm going to update again, or what's going to happen, hopefully the wait won't be as long, but we shall see.
> 
> Feel free to come chat to me at [thehaughtcommander](http://thehaughtcommander.tumblr.com/).


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking and alcohol. Basically fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for waiting folks. sorry for the long wait. here's the next chapter. it's kind of a filler, fluffy chapter. not much really happens but there's drunk lexa so that's a bonus.

Clarke groaned because light was streaming in through the window directly onto her closed eyes. She mentally cursed, and couldn’t help but think how annoyed she was at forgetting to close her blinds, she never normally forgot.

She rolled over to get out of the glare, only to suddenly have a face full of hair. Her eyes snapped open. Brown. All she could see was brown, and suddenly she remembered the night before and a smile formed on her lips.

An arm snaked around Lexa’s bare waist and Clarke tucked herself into her girlfriend’s side. Lexa grumbled in her sleep and Clarke didn’t think she’s ever heard anything so adorable. Clarke’s eyes slowly closed again and soon she was drifting back to sleep.

When she next woke up, it was only half an hour later, but this time it wasn’t because of the sun. It was because of light kisses being pressed to her neck and across her chest. Clarke hummed deep in her chest, a sigh escaped her lips.

“Morning,” Lexa murmured.

Lexa was lying on her stomach, her elbows supporting her so she could gaze down at Clarke.

“Morning,” Clarke grinned lazily. “I’ve gotta say, I kind of like waking up like this.”

“Me too,” Lexa agreed. “We need to get moving soon, we already slept too long so we’ll have to get breakfast at your house.”

“Ugh, it’s so early,” Clarke groaned.

“We have work Clarke,” Lexa reminded as she started to get up.

She was swiftly pulled back down again by Clarke’s hand on her upper arm. Lexa fell back down onto the mattress with a laugh.

“Clarke, seriously.” Lexa said, still smiling.

“What? I seriously want to kiss you.” Clarke said innocently.

Lexa pressed her lips to Clarke’s briefly before quickly jumping up out of bed and telling her girlfriend that she was going to have a shower. She moved over to the door leading to the bathroom but she could feel Clarke’s eyes on her.

When she turned around, Clarke was holding herself up with one arm on the mattress, her hair was wild and a lazy smirk was firmly in place. And in Lexa’s opinion she looked beautiful, but then again, she always thought that.

“Like what you see?” Lexa asked.

“Very much.” Clarke agreed. “I might have to join you.”

“We have to be out of the house in twenty,” Lexa reminded.

“I’m just saving time.”

“We both know that we wouldn’t save time.”

“I promise to behave,” Clarke said, pouting.

Clarke sat up further, the sheets slipped to her waist and Lexa gulped. The blonde chuckled at the look on her girlfriend’s face.

She knew she shouldn’t say yes, really she thought she had more will power than this.

But still, she found the word slipping past her lips.

“Fine.”  

And for the first time Lexa Woods was late for work.

* * *

They had grabbed a quick breakfast when they reached the Griffin Ranch before heading out in Lexa’s truck. Instead of constructing a fence this time, they were doing repairs on the far pastures boundaries.

“Lexa your face is still red,” Clarke teased.

The brunette’s hands fidgeted on the wheel and she stared straight ahead. Her mind went back to not five minutes before when Jake had intercepted them as they were leaving the kitchen. He had asked why they were late and rather being her regular smooth self, Lexa had suddenly become flustered as she remembered exactly why they weren’t in on time and ended up stuttering out a half assed lie about her truck taking ages to start.

“It was embarrassing Clarke.”

“Not that embarrassing.” The blonde assured.

“Clarke, I lied to your father - _my boss_ \- about being late for work to cover up the fact that I was having shower sex with his daughter. It was pretty embarrassing.”

Clarke rolled her eyes, “But he doesn’t know about the sex part.”

“Clarke.”

“Lexa.”

“ _Clarke_.”

Clarke placed a reassuring hand on Lexa’s thigh. “Just drive Woods.”

* * *

The couple lay in the back of Lexa’s truck with Lexa’s arm underneath Clarke’s head, the other resting over her eyes to protect them from the sun. They were taking a break from the repairs; none of them huge fixes but there were more than they thought there would be.

Lexa had wanted to keep working but Clarke had persuaded her with a few deep kisses and a hand the back pocket of the brunette’s jeans.

“You know, you’re a terrible influence on my work ethic.”

“I know,” Clarke hummed. “But in a few minutes we can keep working.”

Lexa didn’t reply, and Clarke didn’t need her too. They were content to just lie with each other, under the summer sun.

* * *

Lunch was served.

Clarke leaned over the table to grab the bowl of potato salad and spoon a helping onto her plate.

Around her everyone else was filling up their plates, except for Bellamy who was only just sitting down.

They all talked about how their progress was going on their respective tasks for the day.  Lexa and Clarke making up a story about how Clarke was being lazy again and not pulling her own weight, only to be interrupted by Wells who was trying to calm them down, by telling his own recount of his day.

After that things settled down and both Lexa and Clarke were hiding smiles from their lips.

When Lexa was sure no one was looking she sent a quick wink towards Clarke who stifled a laugh.

(What they didn’t notice was Octavia watching the entire exchange, quietly from her seat.)

It was coming to the end of the meal when Bellamy spoke up, “Oh Clarke, Lexa, we were wondering if you wanted to come over and hang out tonight?”

“Uh, sure,” Clarke agreed easily.

Lexa looked more hesitant, so Wells arm her shoulder with his elbow gently, “Come on Lexa, it’ll be fun.”

“Yeah, the whole gang has to be there,” Octavia added with an eager smile.

“Just as long as you’re all on time to work tomorrow,” Jake interrupted, “Don’t want another start like today Lexa, huh?”

Lexa felt herself blush before she could control it. She ducked her head.

Abby rolled her eyes and scolded her husband, “Quiet now Jake. He’s just teasing you Lexa. We know you didn’t mean to be late, car troubles and all can’t be helped sometimes.”

That only made Lexa blush harder because they _definitely_ hadn’t had car troubles that morning.

“Yes ma’am.” Lexa stuttered out. She glared at Clarke - a real glare – when she barked out a loud laugh.

“I’m just teasing you Lexa,” Jake assured. “Alright, me and the missus will get all this cleared up, you kids can get back to work.”

All the hands and Clarke stood up, all while thanking Abby for the lunch. They started through the house to the front door, Octavia at the front of the group and Clarke and Lexa at the back.

“So Lexa,” Bellamy asked, “Was that a yes or a no?”

“Err…” Lexa only just managed to contain a squeak when she felt a pinch on her butt. She turned to glare quickly at her girlfriend, only to find her looking back with pleading eyes. “-I guess.”

He grinned, “Awesome, come over whenever, we should be finished by 4 or 5.”

“Sounds good.”

Once the couple were settle back in Lexa’s truck the brunette finally turned towards her girlfriend.

Clarke was going to lean in for a quick peck on the lips only to stop when Lexa slapped her shoulder.

“Hey!” Clarke exclaimed. “What was that for?”

“Why would you make me go tonight?!”

“I didn’t make you do anything Lexa.” Clarke grinned. “I just pinched your ass,” she added.

“…Still!”

“Aw, were you flustered?” Clarke teased.

Lexa flushed. “…No.”

“You were!”

“You pinched my ass Clarke.” Lexa reminded monotonously.

“And you loved it.”

When Lexa just started the engine and reversed the truck, Clarke burst out laughing and Lexa couldn’t believe how much she had blushed in such a short space of time.

* * *

Clarke and Lexa were lying on the blonde’s bed, a laptop at the foot of it as they watched _Spy_ on some streaming website that Clarke pulled up. It was funny, and Clarke laughed whenever Melissa McCarthy’s character did something hilarious.

Lexa would have thought it was funny too, however, she was too focused on the way Clarke’s fingertips absentmindedly rubbed the skin on her hip, just above the waistline of her jeans to pay much attention to what was going on, on the screen.

“Lexa are you even watching?” Clarke asked quietly, not taking her eyes off the laptop.

“Yes.” Lexa replied.

“Then how can you not laugh at this?” she asked, her voice incredulous.

Lexa shrugged. “I’ve laughed.”

“Like twice.”

“That counts.”

“I knew you were a robot.”

Clarke squealed as Lexa pinched her side, and the brunette broke out in a grin. She extracted herself from Lexa’s arms so she could press pause on the movie, before shutting her laptop.

“We should probably head over to hand’s house,” Clarke said.

“Didn’t you want to finish the movie?” Lexa asked, as she sat up.

“Another time maybe, I’ve already seen it anyway.”

Lexa nodded. “Ok.”

“But first…”

Lexa barely had time to blink before Clarke’s lips were on hers. She was forced backwards; so that she was lying back on the bed, with Clarke half on top of her.

For a moment Lexa got lost in the kiss, it was one of the easiest things for Lexa to do.

But all too soon she remembered exactly where she was.

On Clarke’s bed. In Clarke’s room. In Clarke’s house. Where her parents were probably sitting in the living room or in the kitchen and could possibly walk in any second.

Lexa tore her lips from Clarke’s at the realisation.

“Mmm- Clarke.”

“Sorry.”

“Don’t apologise.” She assured. “It’s just your parents are downstairs…”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Clarke nodded.

Lexa pecked Clarke’s lips once. Twice. “Should we get going?”

Clarke jumped off the bed, grabbed Lexa’s hand and pulled her swiftly to her feet. “Let’s go.”

* * *

The ranch hands house wasn’t very big, with two small bedrooms upstairs and a bathroom. There was another smaller bedroom on the ground floor, as well as the kitchen, living room and a small toilet.

Octavia was the one to open the door when Clarke rapped her knuckles against the wooden door.

“Welcome to our dumping ground,” Octavia announced with a grin, as she walked them into the living room.

Bellamy and Wells were playing Lego Marvel Superheroes on the Xbox. Bellamy didn’t look away from the screen as he said his greetings, and Wells only looked away from a second before returning his eyes back to the TV.

“Hey girls,” Bellamy said.

“Hi Clarke, Lexa.” Wells greeted.

“Hey,” Clarke and Lexa said at the same time.

Octavia rolled her eyes, “As you can see they boys are being incredibly sociable this evening,” she said sarcastically.

“We brought a present.” Clarke announced, holding up a mostly full bottle of Jack Daniels that she stole from her parent’s liquor cabinet before heading over.

“You guys are goddesses. Let’s go to the kitchen.”

The three girls headed towards a door behind the sofa, Octavia leading the way.

“What was it?” Bellamy asked.

“If you’d stop being antisocial you’d know, dick shit,” Octavia called over her shoulder.

Lexa felt an amused smile tug at her lips as Bellamy should back his own creative name.

Even though Lexa had been working on the ranch for a while now she still hadn’t been in the ranch hands house. She glanced around the kitchen.

It was about the same size as the living room, just big enough for three people to comfortably use together on a regular basis. Counter tops ran along one and a half of the walls, with cupboards above them. Two large windows were on the back wall and a wooden table was against the last one.

“There’s pizza in the oven for dinner,” Octavia announced.

“Great, I’m starving,” Clarke said.

“Pizza’s allowed on your weird diet?” Lexa asked, teasing.

Clarke narrowed her eyes at her girlfriend. “Fuck off Lexa, everyone eats pizza.”

Lexa laughed, “You barely allow yourself much else-“

“Ok, ok girls, let’s calm down.” Octavia butted in. She felt disappointment pool in her stomach, she really thought the two girls were starting to realise their feelings for each other but apparently not. “Let’s all have a drink,” she suggested. “We don’t need arguing tonight.”

“Sure,” Clarke agreed.

“Oh I don’t know…” Lexa hesitated.

“Come on Lexa,” Octavia urged, “It’s summer.”

From behind the shorter brunette Clarke was smiling at her encouragingly, so Lexa nodded.

“Great!”

Octavia grabbed three glasses from one of the cupboards, placing them on the kitchen table, and then Clarke moved around her and poured them each a large shot’s worth of Jack.

“To hard work and new friends.”

They tapped their glasses on the table top before downing their drinks. Lexa hissed as the drink burned it’s way down her throat.

Just then Bellamy and Wells wandered through the kitchen door, finally taking themselves away from their game.

“Ey, you’re drinking without us?” Wells exclaimed.

“Should’ve come in earlier,” Octavia retorted.

“Whatever sis,” Bellamy said, as he took two more glasses out of the same cupboard. “Fill ‘em up.”

* * *

Everyone’s stomachs were full with pizza, and their heads foggy from the combination of Jack Daniels and beer.

They just finished playing a game where they watched a TV show and drank on certain words. Lexa had never seen of or heard of the show that they watched but it got her sufficiently tipsier than she was before.

Now Bellamy was making them all sit around the coffee table. Another cup was placed in the middle of the table and Bellamy pulled a quarter out of his pocket.

The rules of Quarters were explained quickly and Lexa’s fuzzy mind struggled to keep up. She was more focused on Clarke’s hand, which had found it’s way behind Lexa’s back, tucked into her back pocket. Realistically she knew that they weren’t being very subtle but her head couldn’t care less.

“Got it, everyone?”

Everyone around her nodded their heads before they all poured some of their drink into the middle cup, so Lexa did the same.

Lexa watched as everyone took their turns trying to bounce the coin into the cup. Every time someone missed they downed the middle cup, grimacing at the disgusting taste of beer and Jack Daniels.

When it was finally Lexa’s turn she took the coin hesitantly.

“Now bounce it Lexa,” Clarke urged.

She did, and she missed. By a lot.

Clarke burst into giggles next to her, Bellamy and Wells laughed loudly and Octavia snorted, but Lexa didn’t have it in her to feel embarrassed so she just smiled crookedly.

Wells picked up the drink and handed it to Lexa, “Drink up.”

* * *

Lexa wasn’t sure how she ended up here, sitting on the floor in a circle and an empty bottle of Jack lying on the floor in the middle of them.

They were playing Truth or Dare. Lexa was drunk now but not drunk enough to not know that this was a children’s game. Or she thought it was anyway.

Clarke seemed to be excited though, so she played along.

That was until the bottle landed on Clarke and the word, “Dare,” slipped from her lips.

Octavia grinned mischievously, “I dare you to kiss…. Wells.”

Lexa’s eyes widened and no one missed the way Clarke immediately looked to Lexa before quickly looking away again.

“Unless you have a reason not too or something?” Octavia added, her voice overly innocent.

“Uh…nope. No reason,” she shook her head. Octavia let out a loud groan.

Lexa clenched her jaw. She didn’t miss the way Well’s eyes lit up ever so slightly.

The brunette held her breath as Clarke leaned over the circle, getting into Well’s space.

The kiss was chaste and short, a peck on the lips really. But in Lexa’s mind it lasted much longer than that.

She wasn’t a jealous person. Not normally anyway. Maybe it was the alcohol. But whatever it was, Lexa couldn’t deny the jealousy that flowed through her veins, even after Clarke had settled back into her seat next to her and leaning forward to spin the bottle.

“Hold up I have to pee,” Bellamy announced, before stumbling to his feet and into the hallway to go to the toilet.

Lexa hadn’t realised she’d excused herself to the bathroom either until she was halfway up the stairs and ok, she might be more drunk than she initially thought.

It took her two tries to find the right door to the bathroom; she was about to shut the door when it was suddenly blocked by a foot.

Then Clarke was slipping in with her, locking the door behind her. Clarke wasn’t sober either, but she definitely wasn’t as bad as her girlfriend.

“Lexa, are you ok?” she asked.

Lexa nodded. “Fine. I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yep. The room is just spinning and you’re blurry.”

“You’re drunk.”

“I thought you were Clarke.”

Clarke rolled her eyes as Lexa began to laugh at her own joke, but she couldn’t help but smile too. Drunk Lexa was kind of adorable.

“Drink some of this,” Clarke said, holding up a water bottle that Lexa hadn’t even realised the blonde was holding.

“Can I drink it in the bathtub Clarke?”

“Uh sure Lexa, drink it in the bathtub.”

“Ok.” Lexa stumbled into the bath, almost tripping over the side, she sat leaning against the back. “Clarke, you have to come in here too.”

“Really?” Clarke asked.

“Yes please.”

Clarke sighed but did as her girlfriend asked. She stood in between her legs before crouching down so she was in front of Lexa. She held the bottle out and Lexa took it, sipping from it straight away.

A pause.

Then, “Clarke, why are we in the bathtub.”

“Oh my god.”

“You kissed Wells,” Lexa stated.

Clarke looked taken back for a second; surprised that Lexa was bringing that up, before nodding slowly. “It was just a dare.”

“I didn’t like it.”

“It was just a dare. Octavia’s still trying to get us together.”

“I know.”

“I like you. Not Wells.”

“That’s good.” Lexa said. “I’m sorry I’m drunk.”

“I don’t mind,” Clarke assured. “You should relax more. Plus you’re being pretty adorable right now.” She said with a small chuckle.

“Really?”

“Yeah, but I always think that.” Clarke winked.

* * *

Lexa was made to drink the whole water bottle and after she was feeling a lot better.

“Thank you Clarke.”

“What are girlfriends for?” Clarke stood up and held her hand out for Lexa to take.

She pulled her too her feet. “Come on Woods, let’s get back downstairs.”

“Hold on a second _Griffin_.”

“Wha-“

Clarke was cut off by Lexa’s lips on hers, she sighed into the kiss and grumbled when Lexa pulled away.

“I wanted to do that since we arrived.” Lexa said.

“Me too.”

“Come on, let’s go back to everyone, I bet they’re wondering where we are.”

Lexa stumbled again, this time when she was getting out of the tub. Clarke laughed and Lexa blushed.

Maybe she wasn’t as better as she thought she was.

* * *

“Did you have sex in our bathroom?” Octavia asked as soon as the pair returned to the living room.

“No.” _Truth_.

“Then what took you so long?”

“Lexa took ages to drink the water I brought her.” _Truth_.

“Why won’t you guys just get together already?”

“Still not dating Octavia.” _Lie_.

“Ugh, whatever.”

* * *

Lexa and Clarke staggered out of the front door of the hands house. They hadn’t stayed much longer after coming back downstairs; deciding that they’d had enough drinking for the night. Octavia offered Lexa the sofa but Lexa had wanted to go with Clarke so she made up a half assed lie about it being scary walking back by herself in the dark.

The walk back to the ranch normally took fifteen minutes if you were walking slowly but Clarke knew it was going to take them longer.

Not that she minded at all, it was a nice night and they had good company.

They walked hand in hand along the dirt track, bumping shoulders with every other step. On either side of them was wooden fencing, it was dark, but the moon was full so they could still just about see.

“I always miss the stars at college.” Lexa stated randomly.

“You can’t see them?”

“Not as well.” Lexa shook her head. “I don’t have much time to look at them either with work and everything.”

“Do you know all the constellations and stuff?” Clarke asked.

“No, but there’s something calming about looking up at the sky and realising how small we are in the universe.”

“You get wistful when you’re drunk.” Clarke teased.

“Shut up,” Lexa grinned.

“But I see what you mean. I never really thought about it like that before.” Clarke said, looking up as she walked.

“I’ve been thinking…”

“That’s not good.” Clarke joked.

“Clarke.”

“Sorry.”

“I’ve been thinking, I want to tell people about us.”

Clarke stopped walking. “You do?” she asked, surprised.

“Yes.”

“What about my parents?”

“Hopefully they’ll be ok with it.”

“I’m sure they will be.” Clarke said. “What made you change your mind?”

“Tonight. You kissing Wells, even though I know it didn’t mean anything. I want people to know that you’re mine and I’m yours.”

Clarke grinned. “I like the sound of that.”

“Me too.” Lexa said. “Especially if it means you’re not kissing anyone else,” she said teasingly.

“Only you Lexa.”

Their lips met in a sweet kiss, one with hope and happiness and still slightly drunk heads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not gonna lie, i didn't really edit this chapter. I'll do it another time, i just want to get it out. 
> 
> warning: prepare for some angst (but lets be honest you guys have probably realised by now that i'm a sucker for fluff. so it won't be too angsty, i think)
> 
> Feel free to come chat to me at [thehaughtcommander](http://thehaughtcommander.tumblr.com/).


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fluff and then stuff that isn't so fluffy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOOK GUYS ANOTHER CHAPTER!
> 
> I haven't gotten one out this fast in forever :P  
> I don't think it's my best, but I hope you like it nonetheless.

Lexa felt the bed dip as Clarke sat up in bed before climbing out of it. The brunette didn’t open her eyes just yet, her head pounding and her mouth dry, but there was a grimace etched into her features and it was enough to let Clarke know that her girlfriend was awake.

“Morning, Lexa.”

“Humpf.” Lexa replied.

She peaked open an eye to find Clarke staring down at her, a smirk on her lips. Lexa rolled over on the mattress to avoid her stare.

It was that precise moment that she realised she was naked. Well almost, she was wearing underwear and nothing else.

But Clarke was very much clothed, and Lexa knew that she couldn’t have possibly gotten dressed just a second ago.

She rolled again, this time onto her side so she could look at the blonde, holding the sheets to her chest.

Lexa stated. “I’m naked.”

“I know you are.”

“Why am I naked and you’re not?” she asked.

Clarke laughed, and while usually Lexa couldn’t get enough of the sound, in that moment she wanted to shove a cloth in her mouth to stop the too loud sound.

“You decided last night it would be a good idea to strip and then you refused to put on pyjamas.” Clarke stated matter of factly, a smirk on her lips.

Lexa felt herself flush and she used one hand to cover her eyes. “Oh fuck,” she muttered as she remembered doing just that.

“Don’t worry, you’re hot. Plus you’re cute when you’re drunk.”

“Please stop talking.”

 

* * *

 

It took fifteen minutes of persuasion, with the promise of lots of kisses from Clarke, and sheer determination, for Lexa to get out of bed.

They showered together, Clarke washing Lexa’s hair as the girl struggled with her hangover.

Soon they were dressed, ready for their day and Lexa had sworn not to drink Jack Daniels for at least a year maybe five or six times.

“Feeling better now?” Clarke asked as she adjusted her shirt.

“Much, thank you.”

“I can be a good girlfriend sometimes, you know,” Clarke joked.

Lexa walked over to her and pressed a kiss to her temple. “Always.”

“So do you remember what we talked about last night on the way back?”

Lexa nodded seriously. “I do.”

Clarke felt a smile spread across her lips. “I’m excited.”

“Me too.”

“Do you mean that?” Clarke asked, knowing how much Lexa wanted their relationship to stay under wraps at the beginning.

Lexa nodded again. “Yes. I guess it’s been fun sneaking around everyone, but it’s gone on long enough now. I just hope that your parents are ok with it.”

“They will be. You’ll see.” Clarke assured. “When do you want to tell them?”

“Today?” Clarke’s eyes widened in surprise, she thought it would take a few days at the least. “What? There’s no time like the present.”

 

* * *

 

The morning passed in a blur. Something Lexa wasn’t sure whether it was something she hated or was grateful for.

All morning, she had been going over in her head what she was going to say to everyone, or out loud with Clarke.

But now that she was sat at the table, surrounded by everyone, she couldn’t seem to remember a single word that she had practiced.

Around her, everyone was normal. They were eating and talking and laughing and completely unaware of Lexa’s inner turmoil. Again, she didn’t know she was grateful or not for it.

A hand rested on top of Lexa’s jean clad thigh. Lexa looked down at her lap, followed the arm up to Clarke’s face. She was looking at Lexa with soft eyes and a comforting smile.

“Breath Lexa.”

“Ok.”

“I’m not usually this worried.” Lexa said, because it was true.

She hadn’t even been this worried when she came out to her uncle. 

Lexa tried to tell herself that it was because she was worried about her job, but deep down she knew it was more than that.

It was because she genuinely liked Clarke, she was starting to fall in love with her. And she'd ever felt like that before. Sure she's had girlfriends in the past, but never anyone that she felt _this_ strongly for. 

And if Jake and Abby didn’t agree with their relationship she knew that it would put a strain on them.

She didn’t want to lose what she had, what _they_ could have in the future.

“Girls, are you alright?” Jake asked.

Clarke and Lexa looked away from each other to find everyone else at the table now staring at them.

Clarke cleared her throat. “Fine.”

Lexa mumbled her agreements.

“Actually we have something we want to tell everyone.” Clarke announced, elbowing Lexa’s arm lightly.

“Yes. We do.” Lexa concurred.

Clarke waited for Lexa to say something, but the girl was looking at her as if she was expecting her to say something too.

Neither of them spoke for a few long seconds.

Then Lexa suddenly blurted, “We’re dating.”

She let out a long breath, that she hadn’t realised she was holding.

Silence.

“I knew it!” Octavia exclaimed suddenly.

Wells smiled. “That’s great girls.”

“In your face Bell!” Octavia shouted.

“You do realise that this means none of us won the bet, right,” Bellamy pointed out.

Octavia frowned. “Oh yeah. Shit.”

“Wait, you kids bet on this?” Abby asked.

“Uh….” Octavia’s eyes widened, “Yes?”

Abby clucked her tongue, “Looks like I missed out then,” she said.

“Mom!”

“What sweetie?” Abby asked innocently. “I knew something was going on between you weeks ago. I didn’t know what exactly, but I had a feeling.”

“No you didn’t,” Clarke accused.

“Mother’s always know,” Abby replied with a glint in her eyes.

“So I guess I’m the only one who didn’t pick up on this then?” Jake asked.

“Really, hon?” Abby asked.

Jake shrugged good naturedly. “You know me sweetie.”

“True, it did take you months to realise I was interested in you,” Abby recalled.

“Hold on a second,” Lexa said, finally speaking up again. “So, everyone knew, or, wanted us to be together?”

There was a chorus of yes’s and nodding heads.

“I didn’t,” Jake added.

“Great.”

Clarke pressed a kiss to Lexa’s cheek, hoping to calm her down. But it only did the opposite when the group ‘awwed’ and caused Lexa to blush profusely .

“Oh my god!” Octavia exclaimed. “That’s why you stayed at Lexa’s house after the fair!”

Lexa’s face flushed even more, “Shut up Octavia!”

The girl burst out laughing, leaning over in her seat.

“Why don’t you tell everyone about who you met at the fair then?” Lexa shot back.

“And who Lexa and I saw you kissing.” Clarke added.

Octavia gasped. “You did not.”

“Well then why don’t I just send a text to R-“

“Lexa!” Octavia cut her off.

Clarke was giggling next to her and Lexa couldn’t help but join in.

Suddenly the attention was towards the smaller brunette, who was glaring at Lexa and Clarke (although not seriously, well not _too_ seriously anyway).

Bellamy was bombarding his sister with questions and Clarke and Lexa took that as their queue to make a break for it.

They jogged through the house quickly, leaving through the front door. They stopped by Lexa’s truck, leaning against each other as they laughed.

“Are we terrible people for doing that?” Lexa asked.

“Yes, but Octavia deserved it. My parents do not need to know when I ‘stay over at your house’,” Clarke stated.

“Come here,” Lexa smiled.

And Clarke gladly did so, moving to wrap her arms around Lexa’s thin waist and lean up to press a tender kiss to her smiling lips.

 

* * *

 

It was another day where Lexa wasn’t at the ranch; she was out fetching something for Jake a few hours away and wouldn’t be back until after lunch.

So Clarke was working with Octavia on the roof, fixing some tiles that had come loose.

“I’ve gotta apologise for yesterday,” Clarke spoke, breaking the silence that had settled over them as they worked.

“Oh yeah?” Octavia asked, looking up at the blonde, her lips pursed.

“Yeah,” Clarke nodded, regretful. “It was out of line to call you out like that about Raven and all.”

“So you really did see us at the fair then?” Octavia asked.

“Yes.”

“Well thanks for keeping it a secret as long as you did.”

“You shouldn’t be thanking me really, what I did was uncalled for.”

“You and Lexa,” Octavia corrected.

“Yeah.”

Octavia sighed, “It’s alright I guess, I mean I was going to have to tell Bell at some point, you guys kinda saved me that.”

“What did he say?”

“What do you think?” Octavia asked dryly as she hammered a tile in place. “He’s my brother, he doesn’t want me dating at all. But I think he could tell how much I like her, he said he’d back off.”

“So you two are serious then?”

The girl shrugged noncommittally. “I like her,” she said simply. “We haven’t really talked about that yet. But I’d like it to be.”

“If it’s any worth, I think you two looked real happy at the fair.”

“Thanks.”

“Have you seen much of her?” Clarke asked. She freed a broken tile then picked up a new one.

“We text a lot, all the time really. I saw her Sunday, I made an excuse to drive to Polis.”

“I’m happy for you guys.”

Octavia grinned then her face turned solemn. “Do me a favour?”

“Sure.” Clarke agreed easily.

“Don’t tell Lexa about any of this. I know that she and Raven are close and I don’t want to scare her off with this serious talk.”

“Yeah of course.”

“Thanks.”

 

* * *

 

Rain thundered against Lexa’s hat, wind whipped against her face as she rode against it.

She and Clarke had been out riding Duke and Snowball when the rain started, it quickly turned into what Lexa could already tell would be a long storm, so the pair started to head back as quickly as they could.

Clarke was struggling more than Lexa, she didn’t have a hat to protect her eyes, and her hair was sticking to her face and head, her body shivering as the wetness seeped into her clothes.

“Almost there!” Lexa called out loudly.

Although it wasn’t necessary, they could both see the stables from where they were.

Thankfully, they were soon riding into the stables, Lexa quickly hopped off Duke to shut the large doors behind them, stopping any more rain coming in.

“Fuck,” Clarke grunted as she climbed off Snowball.

As fast as they could, they untacked the horses and put away the gear before brushing down the horses coats and covering them with their blankets to keep them warm. They did the same for Princess and Maps too before slipping out of the stables again.

They were already soaking, but they still sprinted towards the house. Lexa was faster than Clarke, but she slowed her pace to run with her girlfriend.

Lexa broke away in the last few metres to make it to the house first. She shook her arms out and ran her hands through damp hair as she waited for Clarke.

“Took your time slow poke,” Lexa teased.

“Shut up,” Clarke huffed, out of breath, “You’re fitter than I am.”

“I-“

Suddenly the front door opened and Abby and Jake stepped out. They were both wearing raincoats, the hoods already up, and Abby was carrying a large leather bag.

“Oh hello girls,” Jake said.

“We’re just heading over to Murphy’s ranch,” Abby told them. “One of their horses slipped in the rain and I said I would check on it.”

“Ok mom. Do you need us to go with you?” Clarke asked.

“No it’s alright, you girls go inside and dry off. You’ll get sick otherwise.” Abby ordered.

“Think of it as a day off,” Jake added. “Bellamy, Wells and Octavia have all already gone back home.”

“If you’re sure,” Lexa said.

Abby nodded, “We’ll be back as soon possible. We need to go now before the track gets too muddy.”

Abby and Jake headed to their car. “Be safe,” Clarke called over her shoulder as they made their way into the house.

 

* * *

 

Rain poured down the windows as Clarke towelled off her hair. Her bathroom door opened and Lexa stepped out, dressed in a pair of Clarke’s sweatpants and a t-shirt, similar to what Clarke was wearing herself. A towel was wrapped around her shoulders.

“I was thinking we could watch a few movies?” Clarke suggested.

“Sure,” Lexa agreed easily.

“I’ll get the TV set up downstairs, what do you want to watch?”

“Something funny,” Lexa replied.

Clarke nodded before leaving the room. Lexa briefly considered folding her clothes that Clarke had haphazardly thrown around her bedroom.

Normally she would, but her girlfriend was downstairs and she knew she definitely would rather be with her than folding. So, Lexa tossed her towel in Clarke’s hamper before exiting the bedroom.

When she reached the living room, she found Clarke just about to sit down, holding a large blanket in her arms. Lexa glanced at the TV and quirked a eyebrow.

“Mulan? I thought we were watching something funny.” Lexa said as she took a seat next to her girlfriend. Clarke arranged the blanket so it was covering Lexa’s legs too.

“It has its funny moments. Plus I really want to watch the Hun song. It's the best.” Clarke said with pleading eyes.

Lexa rolled her eyes, “Fine. But I’ll have you know I hate musicals.”

Clarke gasped. “What?!”

“What? No one sings randomly like that in real life.”

“That’s why it happens in a movies Lexa.”

Lexa shrugged. “Just doesn’t make sense to me.”

“Not even if it’s Disney?”

“Just because it’s made by a certain company does not change the randomness of the singing Clarke.”

“Ugh fine, we won’t watch it,” Clarke said.

Clarke moved to stand up but Lexa stopped her with a gentle hand to her shoulder.

“I never said I wouldn’t watch it Clarke.”

“But you just said you hated them.”

Lexa shrugged again, “I hated you at first too.”

Clarke rolled her eyes, “You’re the worst you know that?” she said with a grin.

“I know.” Lexa snatched the remote from Clarke’s hands, “Now shush and watch the movie.” She pressed play and the film began to roll.

Lexa sighed contently as Clarke settled down next to her, snuggling into her side. Lexa wrapped her arm around the blonde’s shoulder and pulled her closer.

And as she watched the film, she couldn’t help but think that she would watch as many musicals as Clarke wanted if it meant she get to sit with her like this.

 

* * *

 

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

Lexa’s eyes fluttered open. She hadn’t even realised she was asleep. Clarke was still asleep, with her head on Lexa’s lap, her phone resting on her stomach. It was the buzzing from a call that woke the ranch hand up.

“Clarke,” Lexa said, her voice husky from sleep.

Clarke grumbled incoherently, so Lexa nudged her. “Clarke, someone’s calling you.”

“What?”

The buzzing stopped just as Clarke sat up, rubbing her eyes.

“Someone’s trying to phone you.”

Clarke picked up her phone and glanced at the screen. “It was my dad.”

“You should probably phone him back.”

“Yeah, good idea.”

Clarke kissed Lexa’s forehead as she headed into to the kitchen to phone her father back. Lexa watched her go, a soft smile on her lips. When the door swung shut Lexa let out a sigh as she glanced around the living room.

The TV was now back to the home screen, so Lexa picked up the remote and switched it off. The screen went black.

They had fallen asleep somewhere near the end of the movie, Lexa wasn’t entirely sure when.

Suddenly the kitchen door swung open again, it crashed loudly against the wall. But before Lexa could ask what was wrong Clarke was sprinting up the stairs, muttering words under her breath that Lexa couldn’t hear.

“Clarke?”

No answer.

Lexa quickly followed her girlfriend up the stairs and found her in her bedroom throwing on pieces of clothing. Her breathing was coming out fast and her eyes were watering, threatening to fall.

“Clarke what’s wrong?” Lexa asked, her voice serious.

But Clarke just shook her head.

“Clarke, please. Talk to me.”

“Le-Lexa.” Clarke sobbed. Finally her tears fell. “Something’s happened.”

“What happened?”

“It’s my mom.”

Lexa’s head felt light, like she couldn’t believe what she’d heard. And if that’s how she was feeling, she had no idea what Clarke was like.

“They skidded in the mud on the track leading to Murphy’s ranch. They hit a tree. My dad is fine, but my mom…”

“Where are they now?”

“On the way to Ark hospital.” Clarke said shakily. “I need to go.” she stated, already pushing past Lexa to move to the door.

Her eyes widened when she was suddenly being spun back around.

“You need to think rationally about this Clarke.”

“My parents were in a car crash Lexa. I need to go. Now.”

“I know you want to see your mom right now, but it’s dangerous out there Clarke. The roads aren’t safe in this weather. Do you really think they would want you to risk that?”

“You don’t get it Lexa! I am going to the hospital and you can either come with me or you can let my arm go.”

Anger flared up inside Lexa. “You don’t think I understand? I would kill to go back in time and pull my parents out of that burning house. But I can’t. Your mom is on the way to the hospital and unless you’re a doctor there’s nothing you can do for her.”

Lexa knew she was being harsh, but she also knew how dangerous it would be to go out in weather like this.

She knew it wasn't safe. And in that moment Clarke wasn't being rational. 

“Let me go Lexa.” Clarke ordered, tucking her arm in Lexa’s grasp.

“No.” Lexa denied. “You heard what your mom said earlier. They left when they did because they knew the road would be hard to drive on any later. What do you think it will be like now?”

“You’re not going to convince me no matter what you say.”

Finally Clarke broke free and as soon as she did she was storming out of the bedroom. Lexa followed.

“Clarke-“

“Don’t.”

“At least let me come with you.” She pleaded.

“Go to hell.” Clarke snapped, her eyes glaring into Lexa’s. “You already made me waste enough time. And don’t you dare fucking follow me.”

 

* * *

 

Lexa managed to follow Clarke’s order for five minutes. She had heard the door slam shut behind her girlfriend, she heard the car start and drive away down the road.

And that was all five minutes ago. 300 seconds.

But she couldn’t just sit there and do nothing. So she quickly changed into her still slightly damp clothes, she was halfway down the stairs when she realised that she didn’t have her keys, and after searching her pockets a second time she was sure she didn’t have them.

She sprinted back to Clarke’s room eyes scanning everywhere for her damn keys. She never lost them. Why did now have to be the first time this happened?

Maybe it was karma, or just plain old bad luck.

She didn't know. 

They ended up being under Clarke’s bed, probably having fallen from her pocket and landed there when Clarke tossed her jeans aside only a few hours earlier.

“Fuckin’ hell,” Lexa muttered.

She snatched her keys up. And then she was running out the room, down the stairs and out the front door.

She locked the door using the spare key that she knew was hidden above the broken light next to the door, before sprinting to her truck.

Lexa’s shirt and hair was soaked by the time she reached it, only a few metres from the front door. But she barely paid attention to that, more focused on catching up to Clarke.

She started the engine and soon she was driving down the dirt track (now mud track), she squinted to look through the window, her wipers barely able to keep it clear for more than a second before it was drenched in rain again. Her headlights only succeeded in lighting up the rain in front of her, making it even harder to see.

The road was thick with mud, just like she had expected. Lexa was only driving for about ten minutes or so when she slowed her truck down.

In front of her Clarke stood in the pouring rain, wearing nothing but a t-shirt and jeans, her blonde hair sticking to her face as she tried to push her car out of the mud that it was stuck in.

The yellow Beetle never would have managed the road in this state.

“Shit Clarke.” Lexa murmured to herself.

She didn’t bother cutting the engine; instead she quickly clambered out of her car and jogged over to Clarke.

Clarke didn’t stop pushing against the car as Lexa reached her. “I thought I told you not to follow me!” the blonde called over the sound of the rain.

“I’m not going to leave you Clarke, and I’m not going to let you leave without me.” Lexa shouted back.

Lexa saw Clarke’s arms go slack, her head falling and her shoulders started to shake. Lexa knew it wasn’t from the cold.

“Clarke.”

Lexa placed a tentative hand on her bicep, only to have Clarke throw her arms around her a second later, her body wracking with sobs.

“My m-mom.”

“I know.”

Lexa wasn’t sure how long she held Clarke against her, but she did until Clarke stopped crying, ignoring the iciness that was creeping into her bones.

When the blonde finally did pull away her face was stained with a mixture of tears and rain, blending together on the canvas of Clarke’s cheeks.

Lexa used her thumb to wipe across the girl’s skin. It was useless, she knew that, but she did the motion anyway.

“We should go back,” Lexa said. “There’s no way we’ll get to the hospital in this.”

“...Ok,” was all Clarke replied with.

Lexa ushered Clarke to her truck, opening the passenger door for her and helping her in. She retrieved Clarke’s keys from the Beetle before climbing into the driver’s side.

Her teeth were chattering as she maneuverer her car around. Soon they were driving back the way they had both come.

The journey back to the house was no more than ten minutes, but in that time Clarke had managed to fall asleep, probably from sheer emotional exhaustion.

“Come on Clarke, time to get up. We need to get you changed.”

The girl woke up then, jerking back into consciousness.

“It’s freezing,” Clarke stated.

“Let’s get into the house.”

 

* * *

 

Lexa peeled her clothes off her body. Clarke was doing the same.

“I need to call my dad.” Clarke said once they were both dressed.

“Good idea,” Lexa agreed.

Clarke dug through her clothes in search of her phone only to come up empty. “Lexa, I can’t find it,” she said panicked. “Oh shit, I left it in my car.”

Lexa could tell Clarke was about to start panicking so she quickly went over to her and placed her hands on her shoulders.

“It’s ok Clarke, it’s ok. You can use mine.”

Clarke let out a long sigh, “Yeah ok.”

Lexa fished her phone out of her pocket then. It was damp from being in her jeans, but it was still working. She scrolled through it until she reached the contact she was looking for.

She handed the phone to her girlfriend who took it gratefully. She placed the phone against her ear, and used the other hand to grasp Lexa’s hand and bring it to her lips briefly.

Jake Griffin picked up on the second ring. “Lexa,” he answered.

“Dad. How’s mom?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked the chapter!
> 
>  
> 
> Feel free to come chat to me at [thehaughtcommander](http://thehaughtcommander.tumblr.com/).


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to punch me in the face. I know this update is long over due. I'm basically done with my first year of uni, so hopefully I'll have more time to write, if I actually buckle down and do it. 
> 
> Thanks for being patient with me guys :)

Clarke rushed forward to hold open the front door while Jake helped Abby towards the house.

There was a cast on her arm, butterfly stitches on her forehead and her ribs wrapped under her shirt. Abby had been lucky, very lucky.

Clarke remembered listening to Jake tell her what happened as she stood by her mother’s bedside.

Their car had skidded in the mud, causing it to collide with a tree next to the road. Everything had happened too fast and then Jake had opened his eyes to find the passenger side partially crushed by the trunk and Abby slouching in her seat, unconscious, blood trickling from the cut on her forehead.

“Thanks sweetie,” Abby smiled, as she and Jake made their way into the house quickly followed by Clarke.

“Let’s get you upstairs mom,” Clarke said. “You need to rest.”

“I’ve been resting,” Abby insisted, even though she already sounded out of breath from the short walk from the car.

“You were in a car crash two days ago mom. You have four broken ribs, a broken arm and a cracked collarbone. You still need to rest.”

Abby sighed but nodded nonetheless.

They headed into the living room to reach the stairs, when they got inside they were surprised to find all the ranch hands sitting there. They stood up as the Griffins walked through the door.

“Abby we’re glad to see you back,” Wells said.

“The ranch hasn’t been the same without you,” Bellamy added.

“Thank you guys,” Abby said as Octavia moved forwards to give a small bouquet of flowers, which Jake took with a kind smile.

“Do you need help getting upstairs ma’am?” Lexa asked.

“We’re fine.” Clarke said shortly, surprising everyone in the room. A flash of hurt crossed Lexa’s eyes but she hid it quickly.

“Right, of course,” Lexa replied tightly.

“Thank you Lexa.” Jake said and the ranch hand nodded curtly.

“Come on mom, lets get you upstairs.”

 

* * *

 

Clarke was ignoring her. Lexa was sure of that. If it wasn’t clear for her lack of text or calls ever since Clarke had gone to see her mother in the hospital, it was made very obvious to her by her girlfriend snapping at her that morning.

So when Jake came up to her earlier that morning, she was not at all surprised when he told her that she would be working with Octavia that day exercising the horses, instead of working with Clarke.

Lexa hadn’t really had a choice in the matter, so she just kept her mouth shut and nodded.

Now she and Octavia were out riding the horses. It had mostly been a silent ordeal, Lexa not really up for maintaining conversation.

“Ok Commander what’s going on with you and Clarke?” Octavia asked finally, from where she was sat on Maps.

“What are you talking about?” Lexa replied, tersely.

“You have been miserable since you came in to work this morning and then Clarke completely cut you off when you offered to help.” Octavia stated.

“Nothing is wrong, Octavia,” Lexa lied.

“Come on don’t fuck with me.”

Lexa rolled her eyes and huffed, “I’m not fucking with you. We are fine.”

 

* * *

 

“We’re fine.” Clarke insisted.

Much to her annoyance her parents insisted that she didn’t need to look after her mother, that Jake would be able to do it himself, and that Clarke’s help would be needed more around the ranch.

So here she was cleaning out the chicken coop with Wells rather than looking after her mother, and being interrogated about Lexa.

“You weren’t exactly the nicest to her this morning,” Wells pointed out.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she replied.

“She offered to help and you shut her down.”

“Can we not talk about this please?”

For a moment Clarke thought Wells was going to drop the conversation, as he silently went back to moving straw into a wheelbarrow. But then he spoke up again a minute later and Clarke didn’t bother to stop her sigh.

“So I don’t understand what went wrong with you two. You guys are getting along just fine one minute and the next you won’t look at her.”

“Wells I don’t want to talk about this,” she hissed, she knew he wouldn’t understand.

He held his hands up in defense, looking apologetic. “I just worry, you know?”

Clarke pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes for a brief second. “I know, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t snap.”

“It’s alright,” Wells forgave easily. “But you know, if you need someone to talk too, I’m here. And so are all the others.”

Clarke sent him a soft smile. “Thanks,” she said, her voice sincere. “Now, can we hurry up and get this done? It smells fucking disgusting in here.”

 

* * *

 

“Fine!” Lexa huffed.

Octavia had been talking her ear off, trying to get Lexa to tell her about Clarke, and Lexa couldn’t take another second of it.

“Yes!” Octavia exclaimed triumphantly

She sighed before continuing, “We had an argument is all. I just don’t understand why she’s being like this with me, I was only looking out for her safety…”

Lexa continued to tell Octavia everything that happened. She wasn’t sure why she told Octavia as much as she did, but once she started going she found that it actually felt really good to talk to someone about everything.

“And now she won’t look at me, let alone talk to me. I tried texting her and phoning her, you saw her this morning.”

“It’ll all work out,” Octavia assured.

“That’s all you’ve got for me? ‘It’ll all work out’? I basically spill my guts to you and that’s all you can offer?”

“I’m sorry! I like knowing the drama I didn’t say I was good with the advice.”

“Gee thanks,” Lexa replied sarcastically.

Octavia propped her hands on her hips, “Let me think for a sec,” she said. “Ok, so I get where you’re coming from. You just wanted to protect Clarke and now she’s shutting you out.”

“It’s insane, right, I’m not just being biased because I’m in the argument, right?”

“No, no,” Octavia shook her head, “I agree, I don’t really get where Clarke is coming from. But then again we don’t know her side of the story.”

“Well it’s not like she’s even giving me the chance to find out her side,” Lexa huffed. “But I don’t want to think about this anymore. How’s it going with Raven?”

Octavia’s eyes brightened at the mention of the other girl. 

Lexa listened as Octavia told her about Raven and while she was happy for the pair, she couldn’t stop the annoyance that she felt towards Clarke bubbling up beneath her skin.

 

* * *

 

Clarke and Wells each grabbed the handles of a wheelbarrow, before heading down to the stables to dump the waste. The sun was beating down on them and it didn’t do anything to make Clarke feel better.

“Clarke-“

“Please don’t ask me about Lexa again Wells,” Clarke said with a defeated sigh.

“I was actually going to tell you Jake said we also had to repaint the coop…”

“…Oh.”

“But it sounds like _you_ wanna talk about it to me,” he replied casually.

“Lexa tried to stop me from going to see my mom!” Clarke burst. “She tried to stop me going to the hospital to check on her.”

“I’m sure she had good reason to.”

“Does it really matter? My mom is my mom, how could she think that I wouldn’t go and make sure she’s ok?”

“I don’t know.”

“She’s supposed to be my girlfriend and support me.”

“Listen Clarke, I may not know Lexa all that well but I know she supports you and cares for you.”

“Well it sure didn’t seem like it.”

 

* * *

 

It's tense around the ranch for the next couple of days, with Clarke and Lexa actively avoiding each other and the other ranch hands feeling it too. 

One lunch time they saw each other but only for a few minutes because when they saw each other all they felt was anger and they were at each other’s throats in seconds.

So Lexa, for the next few days, ate lunch in her truck while Clarke retreated to her mom’s room to eat with her, the other ranch hands staying outside on the veranda.

Octavia ran a hand through her hair as she glanced around the table. It was clear that the drama between Lexa and Clarke was affecting everyone else and it wasn’t quite the same to sit eating lunch without the other two girls.

“So we have to do something about this,” Octavia stated, breaking the silence that had fallen on the table.

“I know you don’t like tomatoes, just don’t eat them,” Bellamy said dismissively and Octavia rolled her eyes at him.

“Not that you dumbass. Clarke and Lexa. They’re clearly in love but they’re in this stupid argument.”

“Well to be fair, Lexa did stop Clarke from going to see her mom when she was in hospital,” Wells added.

“Only because she was looking out for her, she thought it would be too dangerous.”

“Yeah, but this is Clarke’s mom, if your mom was in hospital wouldn’t you do everything you could to get to her?” Wells asked.

“I guess, but you can’t fault Lexa for wanting to make sure Clarke is safe,” Octavia insisted.

“I’m sorry but I’m with Clarke on this one,” Wells said, settling a steely gaze on Octavia.

“Well I’m with Lexa,” she said, glaring right back.

“Guys, guys,” Bellamy cut in, holding his hands up in a sign of peace. “What are you doing? I thought you wanted to help Clarke and Lexa make up, not start arguing yourselves.”

“Ugh, I hate it when you’re right,” Octavia said.

“Yeah,” Wells agreed, smiling apologetically at Octavia.

“So what should we do?” she asked.

“Well they clearly both have valid feelings on the situation,” Bellamy noted. “I think they just need to sit down and talk it out.”

“Yeah, make each other understand both sides of the story,” Octavia nodded.

“How about after work today?” Wells suggested.

“Good idea, the sooner the better, I think.” Bellamy said.

“Great, it’s a plan.”

 

* * *

 

Their workday ended and Octavia was set with the job of bringing Lexa to the ranch hands house while Wells got Clarke. They thought it was best to have them talk it out away from the house, on more neutral ground, as well as a place that they could yell at each other without disrupting Abby’s rest, because with the way things were going yelling would be expected.

“So why do I need to be here to watch Bellamy get his high score on some stupid video game?”

“I don’t know, he just said it was important,” Octavia lied. “And we’re going to celebrate after. I’m pretty sure Bellamy bought a new bottle of Jack.”

“Whatever,” Clarke rolled her eyes. “I’m only staying for the booze, just so you know.”

They stepped into the house. It was silent, which Clarke wasn’t expecting, she assumed there would be lots of screaming and swearing at the TV, but there was nothing.

When they made their way into the living room, Bellamy was there sitting on the sofa, the TV off.

“Where’s Wells?” Octavia asked.

“He should be here soon.”

“Guys, this is kind of the worst party ever.”

Just then the front door opened and Clarke heard Wells come in. “Bellamy I couldn’t find Lexa! I think she already lef-“ Wells rounded the corner, cutting off the rest of his sentence when he saw Clarke and Octavia already there.

“Lexa?” Clarke said, looking accusingly at all three of them. “Why were you looking for Lexa?”

“Oh- er- we…” Wells stammered.

“We were trying to get you guys to talk,” Octavia sighed, knowing they’d already been caught.

“Guys, I do not want to talk to Lexa. Do you understand?”

“We hate seeing you guys fighting,” Bellamy said.

“This is between me and her, so if you’d so kindly get your asses out of our business,” she spat before storming out of the house.

The door slammed shut, the ranch hands looking at each other uncomfortably.

Octavia cleared her throat. “Well… that could’ve gone better.”

 

* * *

 

Later that night Clarke sat on her bed, a now mostly empty bottle tequila rested between her legs. She was scrolling through her phone reading past conversations she had with Lexa over the course of the summer. She let her phone drop into her lap as the room shifted around her, the alcohol really taking effect.

She had written out dozens of messages to Lexa, only to delete them before pressing send. She didn’t want to argue with Lexa, but she was still mad at her for stopping her going to see her mother.

Clarke picked up her phone again.

 _‘I miss you’,_ she typed out. Delete.

‘ _Can we talk’_. Delete.

“Ugh!” Clarke groaned. _I just need to see her_ , she thought. “I need to see her,” she repeated out loud.

With that thought now firmly in her mind, Clarke rolled off her bed. She shoved her phone into her pocket and grabbed her keys off her nightstand, before slipping out her bedroom door.

 

* * *

 

BANG. BANG. BANG.

“Open up!” Clarke called, slamming her fist against the door.

She raised her hand to knock again, just as the door swung open. Clarke stumbled forwards, giggling as she caught herself on the doorframe.

Bellamy stood on the other side dressed in boxers and a t-shirt, rubbing on of his eyes with the palm of his hand.

“Clarke? What are you doing here?”

“I need you to do me a-,” she paused to hiccup before continuing, “I need you to do me a little favour,” she said as she held up her hand, pinching her thumb and forefinger together.

“Are you drunk?”

“Nope,” she replied, popping the _p_. “I need you to drive me to see Lexa.”

“Clarke it’s like two in the morning.”

“Fine,” Clarke shrugged. “I’ll just walk. See you in the morning.”

“No wait!” Bellamy exclaimed, reaching out to grab Clarke’s forearm before she could run away. “Come inside and I’ll get you a glass of water.”

“Will you drive me after?”

“You’re drunk Clarke.”

“You either drive me or I’m walking, either way I’m going to see Lexa.”

Bellamy groaned but relented, knowing that Clarke was stubborn and it would be more than likely that she would try and do exactly that. “Alright, I’ll drive you, just let me put on some pants. You go to the kitchen and get a glass of water.”

“Aye aye captain.”

When Bellamy came down the stairs a few minutes later he found Clarke in the kitchen taking a drink from a bottle of Jack Daniels. He rushes over to her and gently pries the bottle from the blonde’s hands.

“I think you’ve had enough Griffin,” Bellamy states. He puts the bottle back in the cupboard, then goes to the fridge and snatches out two red bulls. “Come on, lets get going it’ll be a half an hour drive out there and I really want to go back to sleep.”

 

* * *

 

 

The journey was spent with Clarke singing badly to a crackling radio and Bellamy drinking his red bulls to wake himself up.

Clarke sobered up a little on the drive to Lexa’s, but only a little and she’s still sufficiently drunk by the time Bellamy pulls up outside the house. Clarke leans over and pecks Bellamy’s cheek.

“You are the bestest.”

“And you reek of alcohol,” he chuckled. “You realise I’m going to kill you if Lexa doesn’t answer the door.”

“Ok. Murder me quickly please,” Clarke retorted, then she stumbles out of the car. She waves at Bellamy before heading to Lexa’s front door. (She doesn’t notice Bellamy waiting to see if someone opens the door.)

Clarke rapped her knuckles against the door a few times and it’s not until the fifth knock that she remembers Lexa’s Uncle Gustus. She stopped knocking and bit her lip nervously, then she heard movement inside the house.

She took a step back and considered bolting but then the door swung open and an exhausted looking Lexa appeared on the other side of the door. She wore a pair of shorts and a tank top, with a flannel shirt hastily pulled on, her hair slightly tousled from sleep.

“Clarke? What the hell? How did you get here?”

“Bell drove me. I came to talk to you.”

Just then they heard the sound of a car pulling away and they both look behind Clarke to see Bellamy’s truck driving off.

“Are you drunk?” Lexa asked, stepping closer to the girl.

“Only a little,” she says, trying to lighten the mood.

“You don’t get to do this Clarke. You don’t get to ignore me and fight with me then show up drunk on my door step in the middle of the night.”

“I’m sorry. I’ll just-“

“You’ll just what? Walk home? Sleep outside?” Lexa sighed. “Come inside.”

“Are you sure?”

“Where else are you going to go? Your ride just left and you’re drunk. We’re fighting, but I’m not evil.”

Clarke hesitated for a second, knowing that this definitely wasn’t the smartest idea she’s ever had, then followed Lexa inside. They made it up the stairs before Clarke stumbled, her foot catching on the edge of the carpet, but she was quickly caught in a strong pair of arms.

“What are you doing here Clarke?” Lexa whispered, almost to herself.

“I’ve missed you,” Clarke admitted just as quietly, and she briefly wondered if she would have if there weren’t tequila running through her veins. “Please can we talk?”

“We can,” Clarke eyes look hopeful for a second but then Lexa continued, “but not tonight.”

“Oh.”

“I want you to remember our conversation afterwards.”

Clarke knew she was right, so she nodded, “Ok.”

“Tomorrow,” Lexa promised.

“Tomorrow.”

Lexa gave Clarke clothes to sleep in and a fished a spare toothbrush out of a drawer in the bathroom. Clarke took both gratefully and disappeared into the bathroom to change.

When she came back out Lexa was crouching by her bed laying out a blanket and pillow. She stood up when she heard the door open and for a second Clarke was struck by how beautiful she was. With their fight going on Clarke had spent a good amount of time trying her best to ignore her girlfriend. But she couldn’t now.

“You can take the bed,” Lexa said, breaking Clarke out of her trance. “I’ll sleep on the floor.”

“Don’t be ridiculous Lexa, we’ve shared a bed before.”

“Clarke.”

“Fine. But I’m taking the floor.” Clarke insisted.

It took another few minutes of arguing but Clarke was finally settling onto the floor, with Lexa climbing into the bed.

“Night Lexa,” Clarke mumbled.

“Goodnight Clarke.”

 

* * *

 

Clarke wasn't sure how long she had been lying awake, it could have been hours, or minutes. But sleep hadn't claimed her and it had nothing to do with the hard floor beneath her back.

And it had everything to do with the brunette in the bed not a metre away from her.

“Clarke?” the blonde jumped at Lexa’s voice, she had assumed the other girl had gone to sleep.

“Yes?”

“Can’t sleep either?”

“No.”

“I’ve missed you too you know.” Lexa said softly.

“I don’t like us fighting, not when it’s not the fun kind when we first met.”

That made Lexa laugh, and the sound brings a smile to Clarke’s lips.

"I don't remember that being much fun either," she says, jokingly. 

"Well I do."

There was a few minutes of silence and for a moment Clarke thought Lexa had fallen asleep but then Lexa spoke up again.

“If you want you can still take the bed, I feel bad you’re on the floor.”

“I kind of deserve it for how I’ve been acting.”

“Well so do I then,” Lexa replied lightly.

“Get down here then,” Clarke said, she was joking but not a second later she heard shuffling and then Lexa was settling down next to her, pulling her pillow and sheets down too. “I was just kidding,” Clarke said, surprised Lexa would give up her bed for the floor.

“Well I wasn’t. And... I really have missed you,” Lexa added.

Lexa was hyper aware of Clarke next to her, her fingers itching to reach out to her girlfriend. But she resisted.

And even though she was now on the hard floor, sleep began to take over and she knew it had to do with being next to Clarke again.

It was when she was about to be claimed by sleep that she felt Clarke shift closer to her, her arm snaking around her waist and her cheek coming to rest against her shoulder.

“Is this ok?” Clarke asked into the darkness.

“...Always.”

Just for that night they put their argument aside.

It could be left for tomorrow.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to come chat to me at [thehaughtcommander](http://thehaughtcommander.tumblr.com/).


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter didn't take as long as the last one at least ;P Hope you guys like it.

Clarke woke up slowly. The light filtering through the curtains didn’t hit her eyes but it lit the room enough to pull her from sleep. The first thing she was aware of was her pounding head. The next was the uneasy feeling in her stomach. And finally, that she was on the floor.

She blinked her eyes open.

It only took one quick glance around the room to realise it was Lexa’s. Clarke groaned and flopped back onto the floor, not caring that the jolt hurt her head or that the floor was hard under her back.

Clarke had partially hoped last night had been a dream, but no. Here she was in Lexa’s house, slightly hung over after sleeping on the floor. Another part of her was glad she was here, because even though she had been drunk last night, she had meant what she said. She hated that they were fighting.

Just then, Clarke heard the sound of footsteps in the hallway, making the floor creak lightly with each step.

She pushed herself back up just as Lexa walked out of the bathroom dressed only in a towel. The blonde swallowed thickly as she watched Lexa’s strong legs and defined collarbones. Her eyes followed the beads of water, still slipping down her skin, disappearing into the towel.

"Clarke. Morning,” Lexa said, her voice shaking Clarke from her trance. She sounded timid as if she was unsure what Clarke would say next.

"Good morning,” Clarke replied. “I’m sorry about last night. Remind me to apologise to Bell later,” she said jokingly to try and ease the mood.

A small smile appeared on Lexa’s lips. “I will.”

She stood up, silently moving towards Lexa until they were only a few feet apart.

“I just want to say that I meant what I said last night. I want to talk about this- …us,” she finished lamely.

“Me too,” Lexa said. Clarke sighed with relief. “I’ll get dressed first, you can shower if you want?”

Clarke nodded. “Sure.”

“There’s a clean towel hanging on the door and you can use anything in there that you need,” Lexa told her. “We’ll talk after.”

Lexa turned to her drawers then, pulling one open and Clarke took it as her sign to go. She headed to the bedroom door, stopping just short of it. She glanced quickly over her shoulder to find Lexa standing, still in her towel, but it was now dropped so it was just around her waist. Clarke bit her lip, eyes lingering on her girlfriend’s back for a moment, then disappeared through the door.

 

* * *

 

As Clarke stood in the shower her mind couldn’t help but wander to Lexa and their fight.

She thought back to how Lexa had begged her not to go, telling her it wasn’t safe, but she ignored her. And then Lexa had been right, and her car had gotten stuck in the mud.

Clarke remembered thinking she would have to walk back to the house in the pouring rain, but then Lexa had appeared, taking her in her arms and comforting her.

The more she thought about it, the more she realised how much she over reacted. Sure she had always known that Lexa wanted to protect her, but her anger and her worry for her mother had consumed her, and her guilt for not coming home for so long.

She would apologise to Lexa. She deserved that.

 

* * *

 

Once Clarke was finished in the shower she quickly brushed her teeth and ran Lexa’s hairbrush through her hair. Her head felt significantly better being fresh and clean, though her stomach still felt slightly queasy.

She didn’t want to put her pyjamas back on so she quickly popped her head out the door, making sure Gustus wasn’t there, then headed back to Lexa’s room.

Lexa wasn’t there, but the bed was now made and on top of it sat a neatly folded pile of clothes. Clarke rifled through them, finding a pair of leggings a tank top and one of Lexa’s signature flannel shirts.

Clarke pulled on the items of clothing, before folding her towel up and leaving it over the back of Lexa’s wooden chair, not sure what else to do with it.

Suddenly she heard the sound of something crash to the floor followed by a muffled, “Shit.”

Clarke followed the sound, out of Lexa’s room and down the stairs to the kitchen, where Lexa was now stood holding a frying pan, which Clarke assumed she had dropped on the floor.

“Are you alright?” Clarke asked.

“I’m fine, just dropped this and a few eggs,” Lexa said, gesturing to where two raw eggs laid cracked on the floor.

“Let me help.”

Before Lexa could refuse Clarke went over and grabbed some paper towel from the counter and crouched down, cleaning up the mess.

“Thanks,” Lexa said. “I’m making eggs with avocado on toast, that alright?”

Clarke smiled, knowing that Lexa knew she loved avocado, “Sounds perfect.”

They cooked breakfast together, mostly in silence, except for Clarke asking where things were and Lexa directing her.

Clarke put the bread in the toaster and cut up the avocado into slices while Lexa took care of the eggs and made them some coffee each.

Lexa grabbed two plates from the cupboard, before serving up their food.

For the first few minutes of their meal they ate in quietly.

But it was then that Clarke noticed a large man, with a long greying beard standing by the door, tattoos covered his arms, even one curving over his cheek and around his eye.

He eyed Clarke with a steely gaze and she couldn’t help but feel like he immediately knew who she was. She bit her lip nervously, putting her knife and fork down, suddenly unable to eat.

“Good morning Uncle Gustus,” Lexa said. “There’s coffee in the pot,” she told him.

He turned his gaze from Clarke, looking to his niece. Clarke noticed his eyes soften, but other than that his expression didn’t change. He let out a rough grunt in response before going to make himself a cup. Once he was done, he spared the two women one more look before disappearing out the room again.

“He’s a man of very few words,” Lexa explained.

“I don’t think he likes me,” Clarke stated.

“He’s protective of me.”

“So you told him? About our argument?” Clarke asked, not accusingly, but with genuine curiosity.

Lexa nodded. “He’s a good listener.”

“God,” Clarke groaned. “I’m so sorry Lexa. I don’t want to argue with you anymore.”

“Me neither. I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too,” Clarke said quietly. “I understand why you didn’t want me to go the night of the accident. You wanted to keep me safe and I over reacted because I was scared for my mom and then I was just being stubborn. I’m so, so sorry,” she apologised in a rush, her words coming out fast, but she couldn’t stop them.

“Clarke. It’s ok-“

Clarke stood up, the legs of her chair scraping against the floor. She began to pace back and forth next to the table.

“But it’s not, is it? I was a bitch to you. You shouldn’t just forgive me. You should hate me.”

Lexa got up then too, she grasped Clarke’s hands in her own, making her stop her pacing. Clarke stared down at the floor, unable to meet Lexa’s eye.

“You weren’t acting fairly towards me,” Lexa said. “That’s true. But I know you were worried about your mom, I understand. If something happened to Gustus, I don’t know what I would do.”

“No. You need to hate me Lexa. You should be breaking up with me!”

Clarke tried to pull away from her but Lexa tightened her grip ever so slightly, keeping her in place. Once Clarke stopped squirming Lexa reached up and tilted Clarke’s chin so they were finally looking eye to eye. Clarke’s eyes were shimmering with unshed tears and Lexa could see how hard she was trying not to cry.

“I could never,” she said softly. “The way you acted towards me wasn’t nice. But you regret the things you said and did and you apologised to me. And for the record, I’m sorry too. Your mother is injured and I should have been there to support you.”

“No, Lexa don’t apologise for that,” Clarke shook her head.

“Please, Clarke,” Lexa said gently. “That’s what it means to be in a relationship, to support each other even when we argue.”

Clarke finally let out a choked sob and Lexa immediately enveloped her in a tight hug.

“I’m so sorry Lexa,” she cried into Lexa’s neck.

“I know.”

It took several minutes for Clarke to regain her composure. When she did she wiped her eyes with her fingers, sniffling softly. Lexa’s arms were still around Clarke’s waist, as she looked down at her.

“You alright?” Lexa asked.

“Are we ok?” Clarke replied instead.

“It might take us a little bit to get back to normal, but yeah,” Lexa said, smiling gently, “we are.”

“Then I’m perfect.”

 

* * *

 

The couple had finished their breakfast quickly so that they could jump in Lexa’s truck to get to work on time.

The journey to work wasn’t awkward. If anything it was nice, like before their fight. Their windows were down, the wind blowing through the car and through their hair, cooling their skin in the already rapidly heating Texas air.

They didn’t talk much, both content to sit in comfortable silence. Clarke found herself gazing at Lexa most of the time, enjoying the way the light hit her sun kissed skin and how her hair flowed back because of the breeze.

Every so often Lexa would glance away for the road for a moment and their eyes would lock and it would make Clarke smile.

The shy smiles almost made it feel like the beginning of a relationship. But really, Clarke was just glad that they were going to be getting back to normal.

“Do you think Gustus will hate me forever?” Clarke asked, breaking their comfortable silence.

“He doesn’t hate you Clarke,” Lexa assured gently, placing a hand on Clarke’s knee and squeezing lightly.

She kept her hand there, not that Clarke minded.

“His glare would say otherwise.”

“He’s protective of me.”

“I guess I deserve it,” Clarke sighed. “I’m going to have to change his mind somehow. I can’t have him hating me twenty years from now,” she said.

Clarke’s words brought a large smile to Lexa’s lips. Clarke had spoken so casually, Lexa was sure she didn’t even realise what she had said. But Clarke thought they would still be together 20 years from now, and she couldn’t help the warm feeling that spread through her chest at the thought.

“He will come to see the real you in time,” Lexa replied.

“I hope so.”

 

They were a bit late but Clarke assured Lexa that she would explain to her parents why they weren’t on time today.

 

Clarke wasn’t overly surprised when Jake met them at the door. He was leaning against the doorframe, his arms crossed over his chest, his hat perched on his head.

“You worried me there this morning when I went into your room and you weren’t there. Instead I find bottle of tequila…”

Clarke flushed, embarrassed. “I’m sorry dad- I completely forgot to text you.”

“It’s alright, Bellamy told me what happened soon after. I know you’re an adult and can look after yourself. But a father worries.”

“I’ll remember next time,” Clarke promised.

“I should have realised Clarke was… slightly too inebriated to remember to tell you,” Lexa added.

“It’s alright Lexa, it was Clarke’s mistake,” Jake assured. “I see that you too have made up,” he said, his statement sounding more like a question, his tone hopeful.

“We have,” Clarke said, looking to Lexa who nodded her head.

He smiled widely, clapping his hands together, “That’s fantastic girls!” he said happily. “And just on time too. You girls will be painting the veranda today.”

“How did you know we would make up?” Clarke asked.

“I didn’t at all, but I thought- er nevermind.”

“Oh my god you were going to meddle, weren’t you?”

He shrugged sheepishly, “I’m your father. I’m allowed to meddle,” he stated. “Alright, the paints and rollers are in the shed, have fun!”

Both girls watched as Jake made his hasty departure. They turned to each other and shared a look before bursting out laughing.

“Shall we go and get the paints?” Lexa asked, once their laughter had subsided.

Clarke, still chuckling, replied, “Yeah, let’s do it.”

 

They found the white paint and rollers quickly before bringing them to the veranda. Clarke and Lexa had gone to Clarke’s room and changed into some of her old clothes, in case they got paint on themselves.

 

They were now out on the veranda, after painting for almost two hours. It was a slower process than they thought it would be, because of the planks of wood that lined the walls, it meant that they also had to use brushes to get into the areas just under the planks.

But time passed relatively quickly with Clarke playing music from her phone, it filled the area with a nice beat and kept them in a good mood. They stood side by side, standing on a piece of fabric they had set out to keep the floor clean, as they painted the same wall with care.

“You know,” Lexa began. “I kind of liked you wearing my clothes earlier,” she admitted.

Clarke grinned, “Yeah?”

“Mmm,” Lexa hummed, nodding.

“I bet they would’ve looked better off.”

“Wha-“ Lexa stammered, her fingers fumbled with the paintbrush she was holding, but thankfully when it fell it landed on the fabric below their feet.

Clarke laughed softly and Lexa blushed. “We’ve had sex before, Lexa,” she reminded.

“Still,” she said, “Anyone could have heard you, your parents could have heard,” she huffed.

“You worry too much.”

“I would just rather not have your parents hear those things,” Lexa mumbled.

“You’re cute, Lexa.”

“I’m not.”

And suddenly Lexa was gasping because now there was a smear of white paint on her nose and Clarke was grinning mischievously at her, her paintbrush still gripped in her hand.

“Clarke! You did not just do that.”

“Maybe I did, maybe I didn’t.”

“The paint on my nose says you did, Griffin.” Her jaw dropped when Clarke ran the brush over her cheek a second later. “Clarke!” She stepped back but Clarke just followed her. “Don’t you dare…” Lexa warned.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Clarke replied, a playful smile on her lips.

“Oh my god, Clarke!”

Lexa took off, running across the veranda to get away from her girlfriend. She was faster than Clarke, but she didn’t take into account the fencing around the edge and then a minute later she was trapped. Clarke slammed into her back, wrapping her arms around her waist.

“Gotcha.”

“Not fair,” Lexa exclaimed.

“Should’ve jumped over,” Clarke shrugged.

And then Lexa was being spun around and her face was being covered in paint. She didn’t even try to fight it; she just let Clarke coat her cheeks.

“You look great,” Clarke grinned widely.

“Gee thanks,” Lexa deadpanned.

Suddenly, an idea sprung to Lexa’s mind. Causing a smirk to slowly appear on her lips. She snuck her hands around Clarke, keeping her against her.

“What’s that look for Woods?”

“Oh no reason,” she shrugged, “I just want to be close to you.”

Clarke’s eyes widened as Lexa’s face neared hers. “Oh no you don’t!” She tried to wiggle out of Lexa’s grasp, but Lexa’s grip remained strong.

Clarke squealed as Lexa rubbed her cheek against her own, paint smeared against her skin.

“Lexa!” the blonde laughed.

It took her a long minute for her laughter to stop, but when it did she finally realised how close they were.

She saw the brunette’s eyes dart down to her mouth. Clarke did the same. And all she wanted to do was lean in and kiss her girlfriend.

Lexa licked her lips a second later, leaning in ever so slightly and Clarke took that as a sign that Lexa wanted the kiss just as much as she did.

It was slow and gentle and a little messy because of the paint, but thankfully Clarke hadn’t got any on the girl’s lips. They didn’t separate for a few long minutes, and when they did it was only because Clarke moved to press her lips to Lexa’s neck.

"I'm sure." Lexa tensed when she felt Clarke sucking on the skin below her jaw. "Clarke?" She asked, her voice higher than normal.

"Yes?" Clarke mumbled against the girl's skin.

"We're outside, at your parents house." She reminded.

Clarke pulled back. "Ok." She pecked Lexa's lips. "Later?"

Lexa nodded, "Later."

"And I want to take you out," Clarke blurted.

"Like a date?"

Clarke nodded. "A proper date. Dinner, maybe a movie."

"Wow, the whole shabang."

"Did you just say shabang?" Clarke asked, her voice teasing.

"...No."

"You're adorable, you know that?"

"Shut up," Lexa pouted.

Clarke brought their lips back together. Lexa told herself she wouldn’t let them get carried away, but then again Clarke was a really, _really_ good kisser and soon she found herself swept up in the kiss, the way Clarke moved her lips against her own and how she held her close with a hand cupped behind her neck.

“Looks like you’re getting a lot of work done.”

Clarke and Lexa jumped apart.

Jake stood in the veranda door, an amused smile on his face. Lexa’s eyes widened and then Clarke was being shoved out of the way, toppling onto the floor in an ungraceful in a heap.

“Mr. Griffin,” Lexa said.

Clarke staggered to her feet, sending a glare at her girlfriend. “Thanks for that Lex.”

“Clarke, I’m sorry,” Lexa apologized quickly, taking the blonde’s hand and rubbing her thumb over the back of it. She turned to back to her boss. “Uh, Mr. Griffin, we were just- we were just taking a break.”

“I could see that.”

Lexa blushed and Clarke groaned. “Dad,” she warned. She looked to her girlfriend, “He’s just teasing you.”

“Uh no, I apologise Mr. Griffin, we should have been working.”

Jake stepped away from the door, holding his hands out in peace, “I am just pulling your leg Lexa, don’t worry.”

A loud sigh escaped Lexa’s lips. “Ok.”

“We’re about to have lunch though, so you girls might want to clean up. We’ll be eating inside today, obviously, because of the veranda.”

“We will,” Clarke nodded. “Come on Lexa.”

 

* * *

 

“That was so embarrassing!” Lexa exclaimed. “Who knows how long your father was standing there! He saw us _kissing_ Clarke,” she hissed.

Clarke laughed as she handed Lexa a damp face cloth. They were in her bathroom, washing up and Clarke couldn’t help but be amused by her girlfriend’s ramblings.

“You make it sound like he caught us having sex, we were just kissing.”

“Don’t even joke about that Clarke,” Lexa shuddered, she took a seat on the closed toilet seat.

Clarke snorted. “I didn’t realise you were so shy about all this,” she grinned.

“I’m not,” Lexa denied, “I just don’t like the idea of my boss and your father catching us kissing when I should be working,” she huffed.

Clarke moved so she was stood between Lexa’s legs, taking the cloth gently from her hands.

“My dad doesn’t care,” Clarke promised as she finished cleaning the remaining paint from Lexa’s face. “He just likes to be a dad and embarrass me.”

“Still,” Lexa shrugged.

“Lexa you have to stay still or I’m going to miss some spots.”

“It was you who put it there in the first place!” Lexa reminded.

“I’m not sorry,” Clarke smirked.

“You should be. It’s your fault that Mr. Griffin caught us kissing, if you hadn’t attacked me with paint it wouldn’t have happened.”

“Are we still on this?”

“…No.”

“You’re cute when you’re embarrassed.”

“I wasn’t embarrassed, I like to be professional.” Lexa muttered.

“Well,” Clarke drawled, “Why don’t we be a little unprofessional right now?”

“Cla-“

Lexa was cut off when Clarke tilted her chin and pressed their lips together. Any sense of professionalism left Lexa as soon as their lips touched, because Clarke just seemed to have that effect on her. It couldn’t be helped.

“Mmm,” Lexa hummed as Clarke’s lips trailed to her neck.

“See, nothing wrong with a little unprofessionalism.” Clarke grinned.

Lexa wasn’t sure how long they kissed for but suddenly they were being interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

_KNOCK. KNOCK._

“Girls? Lunch time,” Jake called through the door.

“We’ll be out in a sec dad,” Clarke called back.

“The sloppy joe’s are going fast, I’m pretty sure Bellamy put back two in the first five minutes. See you down there.”

Lexa and Clarke stood frozen for a few moments, it was only when Lexa was sure that Jake was gone that she let out a loud groan. “Oh my god, that was almost the second time he caught us fooling around.”

“We were not fooling around,” Clarke rolled her eyes, “We were just kissing.”

“It’s basically the same thing.”

“Your dad definitely knew that we were fooling around in here,” Lexa panicked. “Oh my god.”

“Lexa calm down.”

“We should go down now, before he comes back up.” Lexa stated.

“Lexa wait-“

“Let’s go Clarke.”

 

* * *

 

“Lexa is that a hickey?” Octavia asked loudly between bites of sloppy joe.

Lexa slapped a hand to her neck, “What? Clarke,” she hissed.

“I tried to tell you to wait, but you left too quickly,” Clarke whispered back.

“I…I tripped,” Lexa lied weakly.

The whole table burst out laughing including Clarke. 

"I guess that means your fight is over," Wells said. 

Lexa just buried her face into her hands.

 

* * *

 

That night Lexa stayed at the ranch with Clarke. Lexa had been a bit nervous about it because it would be the first time Lexa was staying over properly after they told Clarke’s parents about their relationship. Not to mention the whole, ‘catching them in the act’ thing, as Lexa liked to dub it. (Clarke just rolled her eyes).

But when Clarke had casually mentioned it to her father he had just smiled and asked if Lexa liked spaghetti bolognaise because that’s what they were having for dinner.

“See I told you, you had nothing to worry about,” Clarke said quietly, quickly pressing a kiss to the corner of Lexa’s mouth.

It was only for a second but Lexa blushed embarrassed. She quickly glanced at Jake who was standing right next to her, looking at them amusedly.

For dinner Jake and Lexa helped Abby down the stairs, even though she insisted she try it by herself. Clarke had made sure she had help though, not trusting her mother not to tumble down the stairs.

The meal was definitely entertaining. Mostly for Lexa, because Abby and Jake took the opportunity to recount as many embarrassing stories about their daughter as they could, meaning that Clarke’s cheeks were tinged pink for almost the entire meal.

 

After dinner Clarke and Lexa offered to clean up so that Jake could help Abby back to bed. Clarke kissed her mother’s cheek goodnight and hugged her father. Her heart warmed when Jake pressed a fond kiss to the top of Lexa’s head before he helped Abby out the kitchen.

“And you were worried,” Clarke scoffed as they began to clean up. “If anything I should’ve been worried, I should’ve known they would pull something like that,” she said with a shake of her head.

“I thought your cheeks were going to stay permanently red,” Lexa joked.

“Ugh, I hate you.”

“No you don’t,” Lexa retorted.

Clarke’s eyes softened, “Yeah, you’re right. I don’t.”

 

* * *

 

The kitchen was clean and Lexa took Clarke by the hand, leading her up the stairs to Clarke’s bedroom.

They changed into shorts, Lexa wearing a tank top and Clarke wearing a loose t-shirt.

The couple stood next to each other as they brushed their teeth, knocking their hips together every now and then just because, and everything about what they were doing felt so in sync, so domestic.

Sure Clarke still felt guilty for how she acted towards Lexa for the past few days but Lexa had told her to stop apologising so she would respect that wish.

They crawled into bed from either side, Clarke curling into Lexa's side, her nose buried into Lexa's neck, breathing her in.

Clarke tilted her chin ever so slightly to press her lips to her skin before nuzzling her face into her neck and hugging her close.

And after everything that had happened over the last few days, being with each other like this, was exactly what both of them needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to come chat to me at [thehaughtcommander](http://thehaughtcommander.tumblr.com/).


End file.
